


Anécdotas

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru sale de viaje y su hija aprovechará para preguntarle cosas de su pasado a Makoto. Aquí empiezan una serie de anécdotas sobre la vida de sus padres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El trato

Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba un brazo frente al otro, brazada tras brazada, sintiendo los dedos partir el agua y ésta acariciando su cuerpo, sonriendo ante la sensación del cabello sobre su frente. Le pareció que alguien le hablaba pero en ese momento no había nada más que el agua, hasta que su cabeza chocó con la pared. Se detuvo sobándose el lugar del golpe mientras se quejaba.

-¡Tai! –dijo una voz preocupada.- ¿Te pegaste muy fuerte?

-Estoy bien –sonrió al ver a su padre mirarla preocupado desde la orilla. Él suspiró aliviado para luego sonreír y estirar sus manos hacia ella.

-Tienes que salir de ahí, sino se nos hará tarde para la cena con Nagisa y Rei.

-Quiero nada otro rato –hizo un puchero y no salió sino hasta que Makoto le prometió que volverían al día siguiente, entonces estiró los brazos alegre y se dejó llevar por su papá.

Taichi era una niña de piel un poco bronceada, un poco baja para sus ocho años, cabello negro que generalmente llevaba arreglado en una coleta, una bonita sonrisa que atraía a cualquier persona y una mirada transparente de color verde. Todo mundo decía que era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, incluso tenía parte de la personalidad de cada uno.

-Estoy lista –dijo con una sonrisa a su papá mientras intentaba abrocharse las bolitas para el cabello. Makoto le ajustó el listón del vestido y le ayudó a arreglarse el peinado.

-A Haru le encantaría verte con ese vestido nuevo. Él lo escogió –suspiró al recordarlo, sintió los bracitos de su niña rodearlo con fuerza.- ¿Lo extrañas?

-Sí…-susurró.- Tú también ¿verdad?

-Sí… Pero tenemos que seguir adelante sin él, será solo en lo que nos acostumbramos –le sonrió un poco y caminó tomándola de la mano.- Mañana para el desayuno prepararé tu comida favorita.

-No –respondió recibiendo una mirada extrañada.- Nadie cocina la caballa como mi papá –hizo un puchero y caminó arrastrando su mochilita tras ella. Makoto suspiró, le estaba costando trabajo hacerla comer bien sin Haru, pero no había otra opción que la de acostumbrarse a su ausencia. –Pero tú haces hot cakes ricos –sonrió.

-Serán hot cakes entonces –rió y le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Huele a quemado –dijo la pequeña haciendo una mueca.- ¿Echaste tu traje a la cajuela? –se cruzó de brazos.- Papá te dijo que lo metieras en una bolsa primero.

Makoto suspiró al sentirse regañado y asintió.- Ya hacía falta lavarlo –dijo como excusa y se encaminaron a casa de Nagisa.

La casa de la familia Ryugazaki/Hazuki era espaciosa, había sido hecha al combinar dos casas en el cerro donde vivían por lo cual una parte de la casa parecía una gran rampa. Tenía cinco dormitorios, tres baños completos, una cocina con una alacena grande, un estudio que a la vez hacía de taller y biblioteca, un cuarto de juegos, su comedor y su sala. Además tenía una terraza que tenía una pequeña alberca poco profunda, apenas era un chapoteadero y no servía para nadar. Eso era algo bueno que había dejado el trabajo de los dos adultos, con su pago habían podido comprar esa casa y tenían planes para agrandarla a un futuro si era necesario.

-¡Tai-kun! –gritó un niño rubio al verla bajar del auto, corrió hasta ella y la recibió con un gran abrazo, robándole un sonrojo.

-¡Quítate! –exclamó Taichi mientras lo empujaba.- Y deja el kun, soy una chica tonto –el niño la miró con un puchero.

-Tai-kun dijo una mala palabra.

-Taichi, no le digas tonto – dijo Makoto dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija, quien apenada entró corriendo a la casa seguida por el niño.

-¡Mako-chan! –gritó Nagisa antes de lanzarse a él en un abrazo.- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Creí que seguirían desanimados por lo de Haru y no vendrían…

-Bueno… tenemos que seguir ¿no? Y los niños se divierten juntos –comentó al escuchar muchas vocecitas riendo y gritando.

-Sí –sonrió y regresó a la casa.- Sabes, tenemos un anuncio que dar pero más al rato –sonrió.- ¡Rei! Tenemos visitas.

Rei salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal que traía puesto, cojeando pues tenía a una niña pequeña, de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos color miel, abrazada a su pierna mordisqueando un chupón. Britt Hazuki era la más chica de la familia y tenía la costumbre de colgarse de alguno de sus padres. –Hola, Makoto-senpai. Qué bueno que viniste –dijo con una sonrisa. A pesar de los años no se le había quitado la costumbre de decirle así; a él y a Haru. Taichi saludó a Rei con un beso en la mejilla para luego llevarse de la mano a la pequeña Britt a jugar con sus ella y sus hermanitos.

Pasaron a la sala y Rei volvió a la cocina. En la habitación estaban los cuatro hijos de la pareja. Yuina Ryugazaki era el más grande de todos, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran color violeta, tenía una personalidad alegre y extrovertida aunque no por eso era menos inteligente, le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Taichi con quien se llevaba por tan solo un año, siendo él el mayor, a ella le gustaba quitarle los lentes y ponérselos; de cariño le decían Yu-chan. Luego le seguía una niña de cabello corto y rizado, con ojos muy claros y de un color verde que contrastaba bien con su piel oscura, había sido adoptada cuando Yuina tenía dos años y ella tenía tan solo unos meses de nacida; era una niña muy deportista, reservada y tenía tendencia a preocuparse de más por sus hermanos, su nombre era Adah Hazuki. En edad le seguía un niño de cuatro años que era muy curioso, todo agarraba, pero también muy llorón y llevaba a todos lados un pequeño conejo de peluche; era de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, su nombre era Yareni Ryugazaki, a quien decía Yare-chan de cariño. La más pequeña era Britt Hazuki. Por alguna razón habían ido intercambiando los apellidos.

-¡Rei-chan! –exclamó Nagisa al entrar a la cocina y abrazarlo posesivamente por la cintura.- ¿Ya casi está la cena?

Rei se tambaleó un poco ante el ataque y luchó contra la gravedad para que no se saliera la comida del tazón en sus manos. –Nagisa, no me sorprendas así -sonrió al ver el puchero de su esposo y besó su frente.- Ya, hay que llevarla a la…- antes de que lograra terminar la frase él ya estaba llevando la comida a la mesa. En ese momento tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir.- Ah, hola Rin –se inclinó un poco buscando a otra persona. Rin se dio cuenta.

-Hoy no viene, se quedó dormida y se sintió un poco mal –respondió mientras se estiraba, entró.

-Deberías llevarla al médico.

-Ya la llevé, por eso no la desperté hoy –logró esquivar el afectuoso saludo de Nagisa y lo detuvo con una mano en la cabeza.- Hola, Nagisa –sonrió.

-¡Tío Rin! –Taichi se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió sonriente. Makoto sonrió resignado, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que su pequeña hija disfrutara de las atenciones de su “tío Rin”, aunque a veces se ponía celoso.

Pronto estuvieron todos sentados alrededor de la mesa y Rei terminó de colocar los platillos.- ¡Se ve rico! –exclamó Yareni al ver salchichas en forma de pulpos.

Rei sonrió y se subió los lentes con una mano, antes de levantar la mirada y decir con voz orgullosa…-¡Pues claro que está rico! Seguí la receta a la perfección, ni un gramo más ni uno menos, con la temperatura perfecta y los ingredientes perfectos ¡logré la comida más hermosa! –rió emocionado hasta que Yuina intervino.

-Está desabrido, Haruka-san lo prepara mejor –dijo sin compasión bajándole el ánimo por completo a su padre.

-Vamos… vamos… cocinas bien Rei-chan –le dio palmaditas Nagisa.- Pero Haru es cheff –rió, Makoto sonrió con nostalgia, miró a su hija y ella sonrió. La cena pasó sin mayor contratiempo, platicando alegremente y con los niños jugando con la comida pero a ellos lo que más les gustó fue el postre: helado con galletas.

\- Tío Rin –dijo Taichi mientras revolvía su helado.- ¿Y Kou-chan?

Rin sonrió un poco antes de responder.- Le dio gripa, no puede salir de la cama, se quedó con Nitori… pero pronto podrá salir a jugar otra vez.

Tai miró a Yuina quién le sonrió de vuelta, los dos asintieron y siguieron comiendo su helado en silencio; se comprendían sin tener que hablar. Makoto sonrió.- Rin-san, ¿ya la llevaste al alergólogo? –preguntó Rei un poco apenado.

-Sí, le mandó nuevas medicinas… Con la primavera sus alergias empeoran, pero es fuerte –sonrió con orgullo.- Se parece a su padre.

Pronto los niños se fueron a jugar mientras los adultos platicaban de sus trabajos y su vida. Makoto era bombero pero solía hacer otras cosas también, a dónde le pidieran ayuda ahí estaba, también era maestro en la escuela de natación de Iwatobi a los niños más pequeñitos. Rin trabajaba como policía y solía rondar las calles por donde los niños pasaban a la hora de la salida escolar, así podía echarles un ojo en su regreso a casa cuando llegaban a irse solos; como tenía una hija con salud delicada a veces tenía que trabajar en las noches, de stripper. Rei había estudiado biotecnología para luego interesarse en el campo de la genética, tras unos problemas en la empresa donde trabajó durante unos años tuvo que dejar un buen trabajo y cambiarse a uno donde estudiaban algas para utilizarlas en medicamento. Nagisa había conseguido trabajo como actor y en ese entonces estaba trabajando en una serie donde interpretaba a un astronauta, por lo que a veces estaba muy ocupado pero había momentos en los que no tenía nada más que hacer que estar en casa y visitar la escuela de natación.

Cuando el reloj daba las diez de la noche, Britt abrazó a Nagisa y cerró los ojos mientras él acariciaba su cabello con ternura. Adah estaba dormida en el sillón, Taichi se había dormido recargada en las piernas de Yuina quien jugaba videojuegos emocionado. Rin miró su celular y notó un mensaje sin leer.- Tengo que irme, ya despertó Kou y busca a su papá –y tras una breve despedida se fue.

Makoto no tardó mucho en despedirse también, acordó que se vería con Rei al otro día para las clases de natación de Britt y tras cargar en sus brazos a su hija se fue. Cuando llegó a casa la acostó con cuidado, le puso el pijama y la arropó. La miró dormir un rato, le parecía increíble lo mucho que podía parecerse a Haru en ese estado, besó su frente y apagó la luz.

-Papi –susurró adormilada Taichi. Makoto la miró y se sentó al pie de la cama.- Yuina me dijo que sus papás le dijeron cómo se casaron –bostezó y luego lo miró con seriedad.- ¿Por qué yo no sé esas cosas de papá y tú?

A Makoto le tomó por sorpresa el tema y rió con un poco de nerviosismo.- Porque nunca habías preguntado nada y a veces a Haru le es vergonzoso todo eso.

-Pues quiero saber –se cruzó de brazos.- Y ahora que papá no está… puedes contarme ¿no? –hizo un puchero, sabía que su papá caería ante su petición con ese simple gesto, y así fue.

-Está bien… Te contaré cosas sobre tu papá y yo… pero no hoy. Ya es tarde y hay escuela mañana –besó su mejilla y la arropó.- Descansa, sirenita.

-Promételo –levantó su manita hacia él y levantó el dedo meñique.- Todo este mes me vas a contar historias de tú y mi papá antes de dormir, todas las noches.

Makoto suspiró y atrapó el dedo con su propio meñique, le sonrió.- Cómo digas, pero ya duérmete –revolvió su cabello, ella abrazó sonriente a su delfín de peluche y por fin el mayor se fue a su cuarto.

-Sigo cayendo con su puchero –dijo derrotado antes de irse a dormir.


	2. ¿Por qué no tengo un hermano?

Estaba acostado bajo un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el suave sonido de las hojas empujadas por la suave briza, esperando a que Haru se dignara a salir de la alberca. Un par de gotas aterrizaron en su rostro, sonrió, sintió un suave beso sobre sus labios y luego el peso de su amante sobre su estómago. Respondió a los besos con cariño, lo rodeó con los brazos y atrajo más a él. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, Haru sonrojado miró a otro lado antes de decir “¡Papá! ¡Ya es tarde!”. Makoto despertó sobresaltado y se encontró con su hija sentada sobre él moviéndolo por los hombros lo mejor que podía.

-Papi, ya es tarde –dijo mientras bajaba apresurada de la cama. Makoto la observó, su cabello estaba chorreando y en la alfombra se veían las huellitas de sus pies mojados, el uniforme mal acomodado estaba un poco mojado también.

-Taichi, te he dicho que te seques bien cuando te bañes –se estiró, la niña hizo un puchero.- Sé que te gusta el agua pero… tienes que moderarte –Taichi suspiró y corrió de regreso a su cuarto.

Miró la hora, realmente se le había hecho tarde. Se apresuró a cambiarse con lo primero que vio y corrió a la cocina a preparar los hot cakes que le había prometido, a la vez que preparaba el obento para el lunch. Escuchó a Taichi llamándole desde su cuarto, dejó todo a medio hacer y se apresuró a ayudarle con el cabello, a enderezarle las calcetas y guardar los materiales para la escuela.

-Papi… huele quemado –dijo Tai al salir de su cuarto. Makoto corrió de vuelta a la cocina y se encontró con un par de hot cakes incendiándose. Pronto extinguió el fuego y miró a la puerta al escucharla reír, la acompañó. Desayunaron lo no se había quemado y luego fue a dejarla a la escuela. -¿Vendrás por mí? –preguntó antes de bajar del auto.

-Probablemente –besó su frente.- Qué tengas un buen día –sonrió.

-Tú también, salva muchos gatitos –escuchó que alguien gritó su nombre, giró y vio a Yuina agitando su mano en un saludo, ella sonrió y corrió hasta él sin siquiera despedirse de su papá. –Yu-chan.

-Tai-kun –sonrió y corrió al interior de la escuela, seguido por ella. Iban en grados diferentes pero aun así se juntaban cada que podían, solían jugar un rato y luego esperar en las escaleras a Kou. Ese día, ella llegó más tarde de lo normal.

La campana estaba sonando ya cuando la patrulla de Rin se apareció y de ella bajó una pequeña niña de ocho años, alta, de complexión frágil, largo cabello marrón, ojos rojos, bonita y con una sonrisa tierna. Miró a sus amigos y saludó tímida antes de ser abrazada por Yu y recibir una sonrisa de Tai.

–Se las encargo –dijo Rin sonriente antes de irse.

-Kou-chan, te extrañamos ayer –dijo Yuina. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Tenía fiebre.

-¿No será que necesitas comer más pescado? –dijo pensativa, Taichi. Un profesor les gritó desde la puerta que debían entrar. Tai y Kou fueron al mismo salón tras despedirse de Yu.

Makoto tuvo un día tranquilo y no paraba de pensar en lo que había quedado con su niña, preguntándose qué podría decirle. Estuvo mirando el cielo desde el techo de la estación mientras acariciaba el pelaje de un viejo gato blanco. –Haru… -sonrió nostálgico. Su celular sonó en cierto momento y el mensaje en él le hizo sonreír como tonto enamorado. Decidió que dejaría que Taichi escogiera lo que quería saber.

-Taichi, ya no oíste la noticia de anoche –dijo Yuina mientras comían el almuerzo, miró a Kou.- Taichi se quedó dormida –rió al notar su mirada de reproche.- Mis papás adoptarán otro niño.

Kou sonrió y aplaudió.- Más niños con quien jugar –rió un poco.

-Son muchos niños…-susurró Tai-kun.- ¿No te cansas de tantos hermanos?

-No –sonrió.- Siempre hay con quien jugar.

Taichi y Kou se miraron y rieron, ellas siempre habían sido hijas únicas, no tenían a nadie más que a ellas mismas y los niños de la familia Ryugazaki-Hazuki para jugar. Taichi les contó del trato que había hecho con Makoto, les pareció divertida la idea y la vieron como una oportunidad para enterarse de cosas ellos también. Sacaron una libreta y anotaron algunas de las cosas que le daban curiosidad, la usarían de intermediaria y ella a veces les contaría lo que su papá había dicho.

Solían esperar a que sus padres se desocuparan para que pasaran por ellos, por lo que pasaban cerca de una hora en el jardín de la escuela jugando o viendo a Adah entrenando en el equipo de soccer de la escuela. Ese día, al salir, fueron por un helado. Yu y Tai se retaron a una competencia y corrieron hasta la tienda, a pesar de todo siempre le ganaba ella por poco. Kou lograba correr unos cuantos metros antes de sentirse muy agitada por lo que solía alcanzarlos después. Cuando llegaba ellos ya tenían lista su golosina favorita.

-¡Yu! –exclamó Adah al verlos comiendo en el pasto, se sentó junto a ellos, estaba todavía sonrojada por el ejercicio.- No le digas a Rei…-susurró mirando el pasto, los tres la vieron con curiosidad.- Le pegué a dos niños del equipo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Kou sorprendida.

-¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó seria Taichi.

-¿Quieres que los golpeé de nuevo? –preguntó Yuina.

Adah los miró, rió y luego frunció el ceño.- Dijeron que… -se quedó pensando, se veía un poco confundida.- Nuestra familia es una… blasfemia… blamemia… -se perdió en su confusión un rato.- No sé qué es pero era malo…

Los tres se miraron, solo Yuina conocía el significado de esa palabra, aunque no la comprendía bien. Antes de poder decir nada los niños a quienes Adah golpeó se acercaron a tomar revancha sin importarles que no estuviera sola. Le gritaron un par de malas palabras y uno de ellos terminó en el suelo al recibir un fuerte puñetazo del hermano mayor. Patadas y golpes los rodearon de pronto, eran dos contra uno. Adah quería separarlos, Kou la apartaba y Taichi había corrido a otro lado. Entre los dos niños lograron tirar a Yuina e iban a patearlo cuando una escoba golpeó fuerte a uno tirándolo sobre el otro. Taichi los miró seria, tomando con firmeza su arma improvisada para luego golpearlos apartándolos de sus amigo, entonces se fueron. Yuina le sonrió agradecido antes de abrazar a su hermana quien estaba preocupada y con los ojos llorosos. Kou suspiró aliviada.

Entonces llegó Rei a recogerlos y miró sorprendido a su hijo.- ¡Yuina! ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? –le levantó el rostro examinándole el moretón que le cubría la mejilla. –Ya verán los padres de los niños que te hicieron esto… -se levantó los lentes y su expresión adquirió seriedad.-Nadie se mete con mis hijos.

-Ganamos –dijo sonriente Yu.- Tai-kun nos salvó –rió, ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Se pelearon? –preguntó Makoto que en ese momento llegaba acompañado con Rin. Miró a su hija quien se encogió de hombros con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Kou abrazó a su padre.

-Tendrás que explicarme en casa –dijo serio Rei, miró a Adah.- Hija… -le limpió un par de lágrimas y la abrazó. Yareni que estaba parado a su lado empezó a llorar al verla con los ojos húmedos y Britt que tomaba su mano le copió. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Taichi le contó lo que sucedió a Makoto mientras él preparaba la cena. Le felicitó por ser una niña valiente pero la regañó por no haber acudido a un profesor, ella no le hizo mucho caso. Cenaron en la sala mientras veían juntos algunos animes, a ella le gustaban mucho y la hacían reír; él era feliz viéndola feliz.

Temprano fue enviada a dormir y tras lavarse los dientes se sentó a esperar en la cama a su papá. Makoto entró a arroparla y notó que no tenía ninguna intención de dormir. –Lo que prometiste ayer –dijo con una sonrisa, luego le dio un cepillo.

-No me voy a librar ¿verdad? –preguntó resignado mientras cepillaba su cabello, ella negó.- Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

Taichi permaneció en silencio unos segundos, luego lo miró.- ¿Por qué no tengo un hermano? –agachó la mirada un poco triste. –Yuina tiene muchos.

Makoto la observó un poco sorprendido, pensando en qué responderle. –Verás… fue complicado que tú llegaras a nosotros… Algún día te explicaré cómo es que te tuvimos pero no hoy… Pero te contaré sobre una vez que tratamos de adoptar y por qué no se pudo.

Taichi se acomodó y se tapó las piernas, mirándolo con curiosidad. Makoto se sentó a su lado, dejando el cepillo sobre el buró y empezó su relato:

-Cuando tenías unos meses de edad, hubo unos problemas legales en el país que afectaban solamente a las parejas homosexuales; no querían que nosotros tuviéramos hijos –sonrió un poco al ver el rostro de confusión de su hija. – Te lo explicaré después. La cuestión es… que te apartaron de nosotros por un mes, Haru estuvo muy preocupado y nunca lo había visto tan irritable.

>>Había días en los que realmente se preguntaba si debíamos dejarte ir o deberíamos seguir peleando por ti, aunque muchas veces se preguntaba todo esto en silencio, no me decía nada pero una vez que lo conoces es fácil saber lo que piensa sin decir palabras… Hubo una ocasión en la que nos dijeron que no podrías jamás volver a ser nuestra hija y esa ha sido la única vez en la que he visto a Haru tan deprimido que ni bañarse quería, ni siquiera porque llené la tina como le gusta.

>>Cuando por fin estuviste con nosotros de vuelta y se nos prometió que no tendríamos más líos, por fin Haru regresó a ser como siempre. Le gustaba pararse junto a tu cuna a mirarte, bañarte, prepararte papillas que cuidaba mucho y sus ojos brillaron hermosos la primera vez que te vio intentar nadar. Entonces Nagisa y Rei estaba buscando la adopción de Adah. Pensamos que tal vez sería buena idea conseguirte un hermanito, para que no jugaras siempre sola.

>>Te preguntamos si te gustaba la idea y todo lo que hiciste fue salpicar agua en la cara de Haru mientras reías. Fuimos a un par de orfanatos, vimos a los niños y buscamos buenas opciones. Un niño llamó nuestra atención e iniciamos los trámites pero tuvimos problemas. Otra vez nos estaban poniendo obstáculos… y Haru tuvo miedo de que la situación empeorara y te llevaran lejos. Tuve que hablar con él seriamente y aunque se molestó conmigo por rendirme, al final renunciamos a la idea de seguir intentándolo –sonrió a su niña que lo veía entristecida, beso su mejilla.- Eres el mejor regalo que hemos tenido y ni todo el agua del planeta habría servido para que Haru se recuperara si te hubiéramos perdido, a los dos se nos habría roto el corazón.

Taichi lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su padre. –La gente es tonta… son los mejores papás del mundo –susurró, preguntándose cuál era el problema con la gente, sus papás se querían como cualquier otra pareja en el mundo. Makoto la abrazó con cariño, la acostó y besó su frente.

-Ahora a dormir, pequeña Tai-kun –sonrió, ella hizo un puchero.

Aseó un poco la casa antes de acostarse. Su teléfono sonó y contestó adormilado, sonrió al reconocer la voz. –Te extrañamos mucho los dos –dijo tras un suspiro. –Taichi dijo que somos los mejores padres del mundo –sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que borró rápido. –Cuando vuelvas te cuento por qué –permaneció en silencio un rato, escuchándolo. –Todavía faltan unos días para que vuelvas… Me estoy impacientando –rió y permaneció callado otro rato. –También te amo –dijo sonriente. –Hasta mañana.

Tras colgar miró el anillo en su dedo anular, sonrió; ya sabía qué le contaría a la noche siguiente a su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)   
> Este fic lo empecé a subir en Fanfiction, todavía no lo acabo, pero está cerca de su fin. (Creo)


	3. El anillo

-¡Papi! Papá está en la tele –dijo Taichi a la mañana siguiente. Corrió por Makoto a la cocina y, sin importarle que se puedan cocer de más los huevos, lo llevó hasta la sala.

-Se ve bien –comentó Makoto con una sonrisa.- Ponlo a grabar –se sentó en el sillón, Taichi apretó los botones que necesitaba para grabar el programa antes de sentarse a su lado. –Se ve todo profesional ¿no?

-Papá es profesional –respondió. –Nadie cocina como mi papá.

Estuvieron tranquilos un rato viendo el programa donde Haru estaba cocinando hasta que cambiaron de chef, entonces escucharon la alarma contra incendios. Makoto corrió a la cocina a apagar la estufa y Taichi corrió a abrir las ventanas. El desayuno era ahora una masa extraña y carbonizada en el sartén.

-No vamos a comer esto… -dijo Makoto, Tai apoyó el argumento. –Tengo una idea –sonrió. –Pasemos por Kou y le decimos a Rin que nos invite unas donas.

Taichi rió y corrió por su mochila. –Vamos.

Era algo curioso pero parecía que el mito de que los policías comían donas era cierto y Rin no era la excepción, les había agarrado gusto y siempre tenía en su casa algunas, ya fuera para desayunar o cenar. A veces Kou se llevaba de almuerzo alguna dona y compartía con sus amigos quienes también compartían con ella su comida. Llegaron pronto a su casa y fueron recibimos por Nitori. Algunas personas creían que Nitori y Rin eran pareja o algo parecido, sin embargo no era más que buenos amigos. Vivían juntos porque Nitori tenía una mala costumbre de enamorarse con facilidad e irse a vivir con el novio en turno por lo que cuando rompían no tenía lugar al cual ir y solía ir a tocar a casa de Rin pidiendo asilo en lo que conseguía o un novio nuevo o algún departamento dónde vivir. Con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a verlo entrar y salir, incluso tenía ya su propio juego de llaves.

-Rin tuvo que salir de emergencia –dijo mientras servía café a Makoto y vigilaba la leche que calentaba para las niñas. –Al parecer hubo un intento de asalto en la papelería del viejo Pazu.

-¿Es la de las estampitas? –preguntó sonriente Kou, Nitori asintió.

-Esperemos no sea un problema grave –dijo Makoto. -¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente, Nitori?

-Bien… Creo que conocí al chico indicado –sonrió. -Y esta vez no lo digo por decir… Riko-senpai es muy inteligente y se esfuerza mucho.

Makoto sonrió un poco apenado, se había dado cuenta de que cuando Nitori admiraba a alguien era seguro que se enamoraría de esta persona en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Rin lo sabía también y por eso lo regañaba mucho, pero no cambiaba.

-Pero lo más interesante ha sido mi trabajo –se estiró. –Momo-kun tuvo la idea de que abramos una cafetería dentro de la librería y parece que va a funcionar.

Momotaro Mikoshiba era el mejor amigo de Nitori, después de Rin, y tenían dos librerías que se turnaban para atender. Era un lugar muy tranquilo como para mantener quieto a Momotaro por lo que Nitori era quien solía encargarse más del negocio, aunque nunca fue bueno dando ideas nuevas para mejorarlo.

Para ahorrar un poco tiempo, pues de nuevo se les había hecho tarde, Makoto le encargó el cuidado y traslado de Taichi y se fue a trabajar. Las niñas aprovecharon para jugar un poco con la comida, siendo perseguidas por Nitori que trataba de poner orden y apurarlas para llevarlas a la escuela.

-¿Cuándo regresa Haru? –le preguntó Rin a Makoto en un tiempo libre.

-No está seguro todavía… al menos dos semanas todavía seguirá afuera –suspiró. –La casa se siente rara sin él.

-Me imagino… Tu hija se ha de estar muriendo de hambre –rió y Makoto lo miró inquisidor.

-Taichi come bien sea yo quien cocine o sea Haru –se cruzó de brazos. –Aunque es cierto que prefiere su ropa a la mía… En fin, es algo que hará bien a su carrera… ¿Cada cuando a alguien lo invitan a una gira con los mejores chefs del mundo?

-Ahora está listo para más grandes retos –Rin le compartió una dona. –Ahora para qué va a querer a un simple bombero y profesor… -miró de reojo al otro para ver si expresión preocupada, antes de reír. –Es Haru, no es una persona normal.

-Lo sé –suspiró aliviado. –Ayer mi hija me preguntó el por qué no tiene un hermano ¿Tu hija no te ha preguntado cosas parecidas?

Rin miró su café, pensando y luego asintió. –Pero me preguntó por su madre… Es natural que una niña pregunte por su mamá… pero no pude decirle qué ocurrió, es cruel para alguien tan pequeña –suspiró y sonrió un poco. –Aunque no podré evitar el tema para siempre.

-Ya estarás listo para cuando vuelva a preguntar –tomó un poco de café. –Sigues sin buscar pareja ¿verdad?

-No –se estiró. –Después de Sosuke tuve suficiente… Pensé que nuestra relación duraría pero es demasiado estricto para mostrar cariño y si alguien va a estar en contacto constante con Kou espero que sea una persona que pueda cuidarla y quererla –tornó su rostro a uno serio por unos segundos, luego suspiró. –Esa niña es todo el cariño que necesito –sonrió. Makoto sonrió, se notaba que Haru no estaba, esas cosas se las decía a él solamente. Solo Haru sabía toda la historia del origen de la hija de Kou.

Rin había conocido a una chica atlética y carismática en un invierno, ella trabajaba en el mismo lugar nocturno donde él, solo que ella era bartender. Se habían hablado una noche en la que su auto se había descompuesto por lo que Rin se ofreció para llevarla. Sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto amigos de tragos; solían ir a tomar algo los fines de semana y a veces paseaban o iban al cine juntos, pero nunca se plantearon ser algo más que amigos.

Una noche tomaron de más, así que Rin la acompañó hasta su departamento, donde ella se le insinuó y guiados por los efectos del alcohol tuvieron relaciones. Un mes después se enteraron que esa noche engendraron una niña, de la cual la mujer no quería saber nada. Intentó perderla antes de que se notara el cambio en su cuerpo pero no pudo. Rin notó que había algo extraño en ella y le preguntó, así se enteró de que sería padre. Ella le insistió en que debían abortarla, no tenía interés alguno en tener un hijo y continuó con sus malos hábitos. Rin estuvo peleando mucho con ella para que cambiara de opinión y para que se cuidara, aunque un bebé no estaba en sus planes no podía evitar sentir cariño por ese ser que no conocía. Fue así como entre pleitos casi siete meses después nació Kou, prematura, débil, muy pequeña, no creían que se fuera a salvar. En cuanto la madre se pudo levantar se despidió de Rin, le deseó suerte y le sugirió que no se encariñara porque era tan frágil que probablemente no lo lograría. Rin la despidió a gritos, furioso con ella, para entonces decidir que lucharía él siempre por su hija. Un mes fue el tiempo en el que fue capaz de salir del hospital con la pequeña Kou en brazos.

-¿Y Nitori? –preguntó Makoto mientras caminaban tranquilos a la escuela por sus niñas.

-¿Nitori? –Rin rió. –Es como tener un hermano, pero no, no tendría ninguna relación con él más allá de lo que somos. Kou lo quiere como a un tío, de hecho le dice tío Nito.

Makoto no pudo evitar reír. –Nuestras hijas están llenas de tíos y primos.

-Eso es bueno… Kou se hace más fuerte cuando está jugando con Taichi y Yuina, es más valiente y se le olvida cuando se siente enferma –sonrió. –Los amigos son importantes… Te salvan.

-Estás muy elocuente hoy –respondió Makoto sonriente y luego sorprendido al notar un ligero sonrojo en su amigo. Rió. Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya solamente estaban Kou y Tai mirando con gran interés un árbol. Yuina se había ido ya. -¿Qué ven? –preguntó al llegar a su lado, observó el árbol.

-Taichi cree que hay un gato allí arriba.

-Yo lo oí –protestó ella. –Pero no alcanzo la primera rama…

Los dos adultos se asomaron y notaron efectivamente un gato blanco atorado, intentaron bajarlo pero estaba muy arriba incluso para ellos.

-Papá, súbeme –dijo Taichi con una expresión neutra, planeando cómo debía subir para alcanzarlo. Makoto la vio dudoso, preocupado por que pudiera lastimarse, ella lo notó. –No me voy a caer.

-No sé si sea… ¡Cuidado! –intentó prepararse por si su niña se caía mientras veía a Rin levantarla para que tomara la rama más baja. Con agilidad trepó el árbol hasta tomar el gatito y de un salto bajó con él. Makoto la atrapó, aliviado de verla abajo. Ella sonrió con emoción, ahora tendría una mascota nueva.

Se fueron a casa, le construyeron un hogar improvisado al gato y prepararon juntos la cena. Taichi tarareaba mientras pelaba papas y Makoto sonreía mientras revisaba el guisado. Comieron frente a la televisión, el papá asustado y la hija imperturbable, estaba saliendo una película de terror. Cuando dieron las ocho hubo una discusión por la hora de dormir, al final ganó Makoto.

-Si no te vas a acostar ahora… no va a haber historia –dijo lo más firme que podía ser en esa situación, aunque a nadie convenciera. Pero Taichi así de pequeña cayó y corrió a bañarse y prepararse para dormir.

-Hoy te voy a contar sobre el anillo con el que me pidió matrimonio tu papá –sonrió. Taichi la miró sorprendida, siempre había pensado que Makoto había sido quien se le había propuesto a Haru. –No te contaré sobre lo anterior al anillo… si no el anillo tal cual… Nagisa y Rei habían acordado ya que iban a casarse pero ninguno había pedido la mano de otro. Rei no tenía como la iniciativa y Nagisa insistía en que él no quería pedirla sino darla. Tuvimos que hablar muchas veces con Rei para animarlo… Así que un fin de semana lo acompañamos a buscar anillos; fuimos Rei, Makoto y tu papá.

>> Rei quería encontrar el anillo más “hermoso” pero no podía decidirse entre todos los que veía, así que recorrimos muchos. Después de unas horas Haru empezó a desesperarse y presionó a Rei, para que estuviera más tranquillo intenté entretenerlo mirando los anillos y dijes para collares. Vimos un anillo para mujer que tenía la figura de un delfín enrollándose en el dedo, no dijo nada pero noté en su mirada que lo quería. Supe que ese era el anillo que utilizaría para pedirle matrimonio y ya llevaba tiempo pensando en hacerlo así que decidí que lo compraría.

-Pero dijiste que papá te pidió matrimonio –interrumpió Taichi con el ceño fruncido. Makoto sonrió tranquilo y revolvió su cabello.

-Tai-kun, no interrumpas la historia.

-Lo siento –dijo con un puchero.

-Bueno… -pensó en lo que se había quedado. –Ah sí… Pues no podía comprar en ese momento el anillo porque no tenía dinero y estaba Haru conmigo. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirándolo hasta que Rei nos distrajo. Estaba emocionado porque ya había encontrado el más “hermoso”... A ninguno de los dos nos gustó y nos rendimos por ese día.

>>Al día siguiente Haru tenía que trabajar hasta tarde para un evento así que no nos pudo acompañar a nuestra segunda búsqueda; en su lugar fue Gou. Después de tres horas de buscar por fin Rei compró el anillo y se puso a planear con Gou el cómo se le propondría a Nagisa, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso y ansioso a la vez. El caso es que mientras ellos platicaban yo fui a comprar el anillo que le había gustado a Haru, con suerte tal vez encontraría uno para hombre… Y sí, quedaban exactamente un par, pensé que podríamos así tener cada quien el suyo –se sonrojó un poco, su hija sonrió con ternura. –Pero cuando los pedí alguien me ganó. Una chica quería comprar uno para su novio y su hermano o algo así dijo. Me puse a discutir con ella, tratando de convencerla de que me lo cediera pero se puso a gritar, me empujó y le dio la tarjeta a la chica que atendía.

>>Corrí tras ella. Intenté convencerla, le ofrecí pagarle los anillos y algo extra no quería… No sabía qué hacer y entonces aparecieron Rei y Gou. Nunca he sabido qué hablaron con ella pero cedió y me vendió los anillos. Haru quiso ir a nadar esa noche y decidí que en ese momento se lo diría. Estábamos en el mar pero no me metí, eso se le hizo raro a Haru y me llamó para que me metiera. Escondí rápido el anillo en mi chamarra y nos pusimos a nadar… Cuando salimos, le empecé a decir la idea, metí la mano en mi chamarra… pero ya no estaban los anillos. Me puse a buscarlos por todos lados pero no los encontré… creo que alguien los robó.

>>Estaba triste y molesto… sobretodo porque no tenía dinero para comprar otros. Le conté a Rin y él me dijo que me prestaría dinero. Estuve buscando otros anillos pero no encontraba unos que me gustaran. Al final tuve otra idea –se quitó el anillo y se lo dio a su hija. –Compré unas argollas sencillas y mandé a grabarles un delfín y una orca –sonrió un poco sonrojado. –Me los entregaron, me los llevé a la casa y los escondí en la cocina. A Haru no le gustaban las pasitas así que los guardé en una caja vacía de pasitas.

>>Preparé una cena para los dos… Que por cierto Haru tuvo que ayudarme… Busqué los anillos y… no estaban –suspiró. –Me asusté mucho, los busqué por todos lados y pensé que tal vez Haru había tirado la caja. Así, triste me puse a cenar con él. Unas horas después él sacó el anillo y me dijo que habíamos tenido la misma idea… Y así nos comprometimos.

Taichi aplaudió emocionada. -¡Qué historia tan bonita! –dijo sonriente. –Algún día Yuina me dará un anillo así… -se sonrojó.

-¡Taichi! Eres solo una niñita –la miró con un reproche, ella miró avergonzada a otro lado, suspiró. –No pienses en chicos hasta que estés más grande –besó su frente. –A dormir –sonrió.

-Buenas noches, papi –besó su mejilla, sonriendo. El celular de Makoto sonó, se lo arrebató de las manos cuando contestó, miró el nombre en la pantalla y contestó emocionada. -¡Papá! Papi me acaba de contar una historia bonita de ustedes –sonrió, Makoto se sonrojaba. –Sí, estoy yendo a mis clases de natación –bostezó. –No le estoy dando lata a papá –se talló un ojo. –Papi, te quiero –sonrió y le regreso el teléfono.

-Hola, Haru-cha… -fue interrumpido, rió. –Luego te cuento ¿Cuándo volverás? –su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, revolvió el cabello de Taichi. –Te esperaremos. Te vimos en la tele hoy –rió ante la respuesta que recibió. –Ok, ok. Te amo, Haru-chan –se sonrojó un poco y luego rió cuando le colgó. –Papá dice que te vayas a dormir. Buenas noches, Taichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios son bienvenidos :)  
> Gracias por leer


	4. Miedo

Eran las doce de la noche cuando entró a la casa en silencio, tratando de no despertar a nadie en la casa. Dejó su abrigo aventado en una silla y se encaminó a la cocina; había restos de pizza en la mesa, tomó una rebanada fría y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un refresco, sabía que era mucho azúcar para ser tan noche pero estaba muy cansado. Bostezó tras dar el primer trago, escuchó una silla arrastrarse y dio un salto. Tomó una sartén y caminó sigiloso a la sala, listo para golpear al intruso.

-Buenas noches, Rin –dijo Nitori, estirándose mientras bostezaba. Rin bajó la sartén y suspiró con cansancio. –Alan me terminó otra vez –dijo con una sonrisa triste. -¿Me puedo quedar?

-Idiota, ya sabes la respuesta –se pasó una mano por el cabello. -¿Le diste de cenar a Kou?

-Sí, están aquí Yuina, Kou y Taichi. Les di pizza, leche con chocolate, vieron una película y luego se fueron a dormir –dijo sonriente de haber hecho bien su papel de niñero.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban aquí? –suspiró.

-Tu teléfono sonaba ocupado y se suponía que hoy volvías temprano.

-Hubo… “complicaciones” en el trabajo… Una clienta quería que le diera servicio “especial” y la jefa no deja de insistir con que debería hacerlo… Luego llegó el esposo de la clienta justo cuando estaba en medio de mi show y armó un alboroto… -se tronó el cuello e hizo una mueca.

-Déjame ver –Nitori se paró tras él y apartándole un poco el cuello de la camisa le revisó un moretón. -¿Esto cómo te pasó?

Rin dio un sorbo a su bebida. –El maldito golpeó a la mujer y a una de las chicas del trabajo, me le acerqué para detenerlo y me golpeó con la silla –hizo una mueca. –Peleamos un poco, intentó quitarme la máscara y entonces lo esposé –rió. –Hoy tocó el disfraz de policía y por “suerte” olvidé las esposas de mentira -suspiró aliviado al sentir un trapo con hielo en el área lesionada. –Gracias.

-Deberías no meterte en esas broncas, si haces tu trabajo de policía en ese lugar te vas a meter en problemas –pasó con cuidado el hielo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es inevitable –se estiró. -¿Cómo te va a ti en el trabajo?

Suspiró cansado. –Momo es muy hiperactivo… y ahorita anda alterado, creo que él y tu hermana te ocultan algo.

Rin se levantó precipitado. – ¿Gou está bien?

-Sí, tranquilo –rió con nerviosismo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, continuó bajando la inflamación. -No quiero dar “spoilers” pero… creo que Gou y Momo por fin piensan formalizar su relación.

-Momotarou y mi hermana… No me gusta –suspiró.

Nitori rió. –No quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando tu hija esté más grande.

-La voy a alejar de ti para que no tenga un mal ejemplo –le dijo con una sonrisa. –Nadie va a tocar a mi hija, tendrán que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver…

-Tranquilo, todavía falta mucho para eso –volvió a reír. –No soy un mal ejemplo.

-Solo tienes corazón de condominio.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajar por las escaleras y vieron a Yuina corriendo. – Kou vomitó y está asustada.

Rin subió corriendo. Nitori tomó el teléfono y marcó a su doctor familiar. El pequeño lo veía intrigado mientras saltaba en su lugar, quería ayudar con algo. Al entrar a la habitación de su hija la encontró respirando con dificultad mientras Taichi le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla. En cuanto Kou vio a su papá corrió a sus brazos, él la recibió en un abrazo y la cargó.

-Taichi, tráeme un suéter para Kou, por favor –salió apresurado y se dirigió al auto. Taichi lo siguió corriendo con el suéter y se lo dio cuando estaban en la entrada. –Gracias, Yuina –lo despeinó, recibió las llaves que le daba Nitori.

-Ya llamé al doctor, se verán en el consultorio. Yo cuido a los niños –dijo mientras ayudaba a tapar a Kou.

-Gracias, Nitori –salió corriendo y llevó a su hija con el doctor.

-Bueno niños… ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película mientras esperamos a que Kou regrese? –dijo sonriente tratando de calmar a los dos niños que miraban preocupados la puerta mientras se tomaban las manos. Asintieron, de cierta forma ya estaban acostumbrados a la fragilidad de su amiga, pero no podían evitar preocuparse. Nitori les puso una película infantil mientras limpiaba el vómito y daba una limpiada general a la habitación. Al bajar encontró a Taichi y Yuina dormidos, así que los subió y arropó; estuvo despierto hasta que Rin volvió.

Kou estaba triste cuando Rin la sacó del auto cargándola. –Kou –besó su frente. –Solo tienes que tomarte la medicina y va a estar bien tu estómago –su hija no dijo nada, la sentó en el capó del auto y le acomodó el suéter. -¿Qué pasa, princesa?

-Estoy descompuesta… -dijo en voz baja, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. –Yuina y Taichi no se enferman mucho –miró a Rin. -¿Por qué me descompongo?

Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta y pensó con rencor en la madre de Kou. –No estás descompuesta. Naciste más chiquita y eso te hizo un poco más frágil… -pensó en cómo hacerla sentir mejor. –Te enfermas mucho porque todavía estás pequeña… cuando crezcas más serás más fuerte.

-No creo –hizo un puchero.

-Pues si no lo crees no pasará –la despeinó. –Pero al final eso no importa, eres una niña fuerte y muy lista –sonrió. –Apuesto a que ni Yuina ni Taichi cantan tan bonito como tú y tampoco dibujan como tú.

Kou se pasó las manos por los ojos. -¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro –estiró su puño ante ella. –Nos esforzaremos por convertirte en una niña guapa, fuerte, tan linda y lista como ya eres y más ¿sí? -ella sonrió y chocó su puño con él. –Papá siempre estará aquí para ti, princesa. No tienes que preocuparte mucho –la abrazó.

Kou asintió y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Rin se sonrojó un poco al notar que Nitori los veía dese el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa; odiaba verse sorprendido cuando estaba tan cariñoso con su niña, no iba con su imagen de policía rudo y sexy bailarín. Entró y llevó a su hija a dormir. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su amigo.

-Le falló un poco la respiración y le dio otra vez un poco de reflujo, por eso vomitó y le costaba trabajo respirar –dijo recargándose en la pared.

-¿Le mandó el medicamento de siempre?

-Sí… y unos estudios –suspiró. –Tendré que trabajar todas las noches de esta semana…

-Puedo pedirle dinero prestado a Momo si quieres.

-No, todavía le debo dinero a Rei –se estiró. –Vete a dormir Nitori.

-Bueno, tú también –bostezó. –Mañana paso por la medicina al salir del trabajo, deja la receta en la mesa de la cocina. Buenas noches –se fue a su habitación

-Buenas noches Nitori –se fue a dormir, soñó con Sousuke y despertó de mal humor; soñar con él auguraba una semana cansada.

En la mañana, tras desayunar, Yuina y Taichi se fueron con Nitori a la librería, ahí los dejaría y ellos irían caminando a la escuela de natación. - ¿Estarán bien solos?

Asintieron y se tomaron de las manos. –Ya hemos ido muchas veces –dijo Taichi sonriente antes de echar a correr con su amigo detrás de ella. -¿Comemos un helado? –preguntó con la respiración agitada a Yuina mientras descansaban.

-¡Uno de uva!

-¡De fresa!

-De los dos –sonrieron y compraron una paleta doble de limón, se sentaron en la banqueta a comerla, todavía faltaba tiempo para su clase de natación. - ¿Vamos a explorar el templo? –ese era su pasatiempo favorito, siempre encontraban algo diferente o jugaban a que tenían aventuras.

-Vamos –terminó su paleta y caminó. En el templo estuvieron caminando y persiguiéndose por todos lados. A pesar de ser fin de semana estaba muy vacío así que podían jugar cuanto quisieran. Encontraron un camino de piedra con un arroyo a lado por el que no habían pasado y lo siguieron; llegaron hasta un pozo ancho y se asomaron. -¡Eco! ¡Eeecooo! –dijo Taichi sonriente inclinándose sobre la orilla.

-¡Tai-kun! No te inclines mucho –la tomó por la cintura.

-¡Asómate Yuina! No se ve el fin –se agarró de una cuerda con una cubeta y se inclinó otro poco. -¡Eco!

-Tai… en serio, no te… ¡Taichi! –se le resbaló de las manos y su corazón dio un vuelvo al oírla gritar. -¡Taichi! ¡Taichi!

-¡Estoy bien! –respondió asustada, abrazada a la cuerda, sosteniéndose en la cubeta. Miró para arriba pero solo veía luz, Yuina al mirar para adentro veía solo oscuridad. Empezó a llorar. -¡Yui! ¡Sácame de aquí! Tengo miedo…

Yuina jaló la cuerda pero no lograba moverla, se puso serio un momento y trató de subirla con la palanca del pozo pero no podía, estaba atascada. Se aterró. -¡Taichi! Voy por ayuda.

-¡No me dejes! –exclamó muy asustada y entre lloros llamó a sus papás.

Yuina corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta la escuela de natación. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos, la respiración le faltaba y le dolían los costados, pero en unos minutos llegó. Entró sin importarle nada y entró hasta la alberca. -¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! Taichi… Tai… -no podía respirar.

Makoto se le acercó alarmado, se agachó a su altura. -¿Qué pasó, Yuina? ¿Y mi hija? –notó por la mirada del niño que algo estaba mal, lo cargó y corrió al vestidor, se puso con toda prisa su ropa. Yuina ya había recuperado el aliento y le contaba lo que ocurrió. El color se le fue de la cara, tomó al pequeño de la mano y con toda rapidez fueron al templo. -¡Taichi! –gritó asomándose al pozo, no escuchó respuesta. -¡Taichi! –volvió a gritar, se le unió Yuina en el llamado.

-¡Papá! –respondió por fin. -¡Papi sácame! –siguió llorando. Le costó trabajo pero logró sacarla jalando de la cuerda. La tomó en brazos y abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolar a la pequeña que no dejaba de temblar con fuerza, llorando. –Estaba muy oscuro… -gimoteaba. –Yuina se fue…

-Tranquila, mi vida… -la balanceó para adelante y atrás, buscando calma para los dos. –Ya estás bien, estamos juntos… -miró el pozo con desprecio y besó la frente de su hija. Ya que estuvo más tranquila la bajó. Yuina miraba a otro lado con los ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido. –Él fue por mí.

-Yuina… -tocó su hombro y recibió un abrazo como reacción.

-¡Eres una tonta! Te dije que no te asomaras… Me dio miedo… -y abrazados volvieron a llorar.

Makoto suspiró aliviado y sonrió, ayudó a los niños a calmarlos y luego los llevó a la escuela. Cualquier persona hubiera dejado libres a sus hijos tras ese susto pero él conocía lo suficiente a su hija para saber que a veces era igual que su papá y en ese momento lo que necesitaba era nadar tranquila un rato, y en cuanto a Yuina, era como Rei con Nagisa, mientras estuviera con su amiga podría estar tranquilo. Cuando terminaron de nadar llevaron a Yuina a su casa y luego fueron a cenar una hamburguesa.

-No me gustan mucho –dijo Taichi mientras le ponía mucha cátsup.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero cocinar –respondió su papá. –Sabes… no eres la primera que se cae en ese pozo –le sonrió. –Yo también me caía una vez pero hasta el fondo… Es curioso que incluso un adulto quepa ahí, alguien debería cerrarlo… Me recuerda a El aro –le dio un escalofrío.

-¿Cómo te caíste?

-Haru quería ir al acuario y le prometí que iríamos cuando las clases terminaran… -miró el vaso de su refresco. –Todavía no éramos novios y quería que fuéramos solos a ese paseo pero cuando le comenté aparecieron Nagisa y Rei. Nagisa se emocionó mucho y empezó a molestar a Rei para que dijera que nos acompañaba. Rei como que se daba cuenta de mis intenciones e intentó convencerlo de que irían juntos otro día pero Haru les dijo que podían ir con nosotros.

>>Quedamos de vernos en el templo, siempre pasaba por Haru a su casa pero esa vez tenía que llevar a Ran y Ren con unos amigos así que quedamos de vernos allá también. Llegué muy temprano y el segundo en llegar fue Nagisa. Me estaba molestando con el pozo, dijo que iba a salir una mujer como la de El aro –hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Me estaba asustando y de pronto sonó mi celular, era Haru. Iba a contestar pero entonces Nagisa me empujó y el celular salió volando… hacia el pozo.

-¿Lo atrapaste?

-No… Intentamos atraparlo pero se nos resbalaba, Nagisa se subió a la orilla del pozo para agarrarlo, también lo hice y lo atrapé pero me caí. Nagisa cayó al suelo y no alcanzó a verme caer así que se confundió al ver que no estaba ahí… Me pegué muy fuerte en la caída y casi me ahogo. Mi celular se descompuso… Le grité a Nagisa pero no me oía bien… Me dio mucho miedo… Estaba oscuro, olía mal y estaba solo… Pasé ahí casi todo el día…

Taichi sintió un escalofrío, sabía lo mucho que le podía dar miedo la oscuridad a su papá. -¿Y qué pasó?

-Estuve gritando y gritando, intentando subir escalando las piedras pero me resbalaba. Pasaron varias horas y no oía nada, pensé que a lo mejor no sabían que estaba ahí. Estaba temblando de frío y miedo, tenía hambre, dolor por los golpes y estaba triste. Escuché unos gritos, como si alguien se peleara. Grité otra vez pidiendo ayuda y de pronto una luz entró en el pozo. Alguien estaba bajando atado por la cintura y tenía una linterna en la mano. Me dio más miedo y cerré los ojos –sonrió un poco. –Tu papá me habló y lo vi, había bajado por mí, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como muy asustado.

>> Me pasó más cuerda por el pecho y me miró preocupado. Me puse a llorar, estaba feliz de que hubiera ido por mí y se me quitó un poco el miedo. Nos empezaron a jalar y fuimos subiendo poco a poco. Afuera estaban Rei, Nagisa, Rin, Nitori, Sousuke y Momotarou jalando las cuerdas para sacarnos. Fue genial sentir el aire fresco, pero todavía mejor fue que en cuanto tocamos tierra Haru me abrazó como nunca había hecho. Lo abracé también… Creo que él estuvo tan asustado como yo…

-Deberían tapar ese pozo… -susurró Taichi. –Da mucho miedo…

Makoto besó su mejilla. –También a los que estamos afuera nos da mucho miedo. Ten mucho cuidado –Tai asintió. –Bueno, esa fue la anécdota de hoy –sonrió, recibiendo protestas de su pequeña hija.


	5. Separación

-Papá… Papá… -susurró una y otra vez Yareni mientras movía a Rei de un lado a otro. –Papá… -era de madrugada y los dos jefes de familia estaban dormidos profundamente. Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer sobre su papá.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó medio dormido, mientras se giraba. -¿Yareni? –bostezó. -¿Soñaste feo?

-Sí… ¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? –preguntó abrazando su conejo de peluche.

Rei sonrió y le hizo espacio entre los dos. Nagisa despertó y bostezó, estirándose en el proceso. –Oh… son Yareni y el señor mugroso –dijo mientras se tallaba un ojo. -¿Dormirán aquí? –el pequeño asintió. –Bien, también quiero un peluche que abrazar –rió y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo antes de besar su frente.

-Nagisa, le vas a quitar el sueño –replicó Rei, haciendo que aflojara un poco el agarre, Yareni reía. –Hijo, vas a despertar a tus hermanos –lo acomodó en el centro y lo tapó con cuidado. –Duerme –bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Yareni miró a Nagisa y notó la sonrisa traviesa que tenía, asintió sonriente y los dos saltaron sobre Rei aplastándolo. Gritó un poco sorprendido y luego frunció un poco el ceño al oír sus risas. –Se aprovechan de que estaba medio dormido –sonrió y tomó por un brazo a su hijo, para aplastarlo luego con cuidado de no lastimarlo. –La venganza es hermosa.

-¡No lo maleduques! –intentó separarlos.

-Tú empezaste, Nagisa –rió y lo besó antes de jalarlo con el otro brazo y aplastarlo junto con su hijo. De pronto los otros tres pequeños se unieron a la batalla hasta que uno a uno fueron cayendo rendidos por el sueño. Rei acomodó a los niños en el centro de la cama y se apoyó sobre un codo para ver a su esposo. -¿En serio, Nagisa? –acarició el cabello de Britt. –Cuando nos hagamos viejos no podremos con todos.

-Sí podremos –sonrió. –Solo otro más.

-Eso dijiste con Yareni y con Britt.

-¡Por favor! Rei-chan –hizo un puchero y las mejillas se le encendieron a Rei. -¿Rei-chan? Haré lo que quieras ¿sí?

-Nagisa-kun… -se sonrojó más al notar cómo le había dicho, miró a otro lado. -¿Qué cosas dices? Están los niños aquí –se acostó y se tapó con las cobijas. –Solo otro y ya ¿ok? –no supo cómo su esposo saltó sobre él sin aplastar ni despertar a sus hijos pero pronto sintió su peso y sus besos llenos de cariño.

-Te amo –susurró Nagisa sobre sus labios, Rei se estremeció.

-Y yo a ti, vete a tu lado de la cama –lo tiró y se volvió a tapar por completo, abrazando a Britt.

Al día siguiente llevaron a los niños al parque. Nagisa correteaba a Yuina, Adah y Yareni y los animaba a jugar por todos lados mientras Rei leía y le echaba un ojo a la más pequeña. –Britt no toques eso –decía al verla a punto de agarrar unos hongos misteriosos en el pasto. –Britt no lo agarres –repetía al verla intentar tocar un gusano. –Britt… ¡Aléjate del perro! –la cargó, ella rió, suspiró. –Los perros de la calle pueden ser malos, Britt.

-No –respondió risueña.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí…

-¡No! –rió. Rei suspiró y sonrió.

-Pequeña traviesa –la bajó donde pudiera vigilarla y no estuviera tan cerca de cosas que pudieran dañarla o ensuciarla. Sintió unos brazos rodear sus hombros y una respiración en su oreja, dio un respingo.

-Papá Rei-chan está sobre protegiendo a la pequeña Britt –besó su mejilla.

-Protegiendo más bien –bostezó. –Alguien debe criarlos y no solo malcriarlos –dijo sin intención de ofender, pero Nagisa no lo tomó así del todo, infló las mejillas y lo soltó.

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy el divertido, tú eres el estricto. Además si no fuera por mí ni tendrías hijos –se cruzó de brazos. Rei lo miró.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo crees que vino Yuina? ¿Solo se materializó? –cerró su libro y se acomodó los lentes. –Te recuerdo, “querido”, que yo fui quien trajo a Yuina y que tramitó las adopciones de los demás.

\- Ay sí, y ahora eres más papá de ellos que yo –miró a otro lado.

Rei sonrió un poco mientras volvía a justarse los lentes. –Científicamente y legalmente sí, un poco.

Nagisa se le quedó viendo con un puchero hasta que se le pusieron llorosos los ojos. -¡Eres un tonto, Rei-chan! –y corrió.

Rei no logró reaccionar a tiempo a lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido sin querer y se regañó a sí mismo. Iba a correr para perseguirlo pero sintió una manita tomando su pantalón. Miró, era Britt quien lloraba. –Perdón, princesa… -la cargó. -¿Te asustamos?

-Papi… -dijo gimoteando Yareni, abrazado por Adah que intentaba calmarlo. –Papi se fue corriendo…

-Ah… niños… -se agachó su altura. –Papi volverá, voy a ir a hablar con él –besó la mejilla de Britt, limpió unas lágrimas a Yareni, revolvió el cabello de Adah y le acomodó los lentes torcidos a Yuina. –Mientras… ¿Qué les parece si van a jugar con el tío Makoto y Tai-kun? –los niños se animaron ante la propuesta, Rei suspiró.

-Así que eso pasó… -dijo Makoto cuando Rei terminó de contarle lo ocurrido, dio un sorbo a su té. –Tal vez está paseando por ahí, no creo que esté mucho tiempo enojado. Ánimo Rei –le puso una mano en el hombro, apoyándolo.

-Gracias, Makoto-san –se pasó una mano por el cabello. -¿Te puedo dejar a los niños?

Makoto miró a los cinco niños que se perseguían por toda la sala, saltando de un sillón a otro y pensó en poner algún pretexto pero la expresión afligida de Rei le pesó más y aceptó; ya vería cómo entretener a los niños un rato. –Ve, yo los cuido un rato.

-¡Gracias Makoto-san! –apresurado besó las mejillas de sus hijos, les encargó que se portaran apropiadamente y luego partió en busca de su esposo. Recorrió gran parte de su pueblo, buscándolo por todos lados y finalmente lo encontró en su cafetería favorita, devorando una enorme rebanada de su pastel preferido. –Nagisa…

-No te oigo –dijo con un puchero antes de comer un gran bocado.

-Sí me oyes –se sentó frente a él y tomó su mano, evitando que siguiera comiendo, recibió una mirada de reproche. –Lo dije sin pensar, no quería lastimarte –besó su mano. –Sabes que ellos están aquí porque quise cumplir tu sueño.

-Fuiste grosero, Rei-chan –dijo con un nuevo puchero.

-Lo sé, Nagisa-kun –tomó con delicadeza su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo, se apreciaron en silencio unos minutos. -¿Algo más te molesta?

-¡No es justo! Me adivinas muy fácil –se cruzó de brazos.

-Es porque soy tu esposo –sonrió con orgullo. –Dímelo.

Las mejillas de Nagisa se tornaron un poco rojas, desvió la mirada, dudando un poco y luego miró con una gran sonrisa a Rei. –Hagamos cosas pervertidas toda la noche.

El rostro de Rei primero palideció y luego se puso tan rojo como un jitomate. -¿Qué dices? –miró a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos así, parece que nos hacemos viejos –sonrió.

-Nos estamos haciendo viejos –rió un poco nervioso. –Estamos más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta.

-Por eso tenemos que aprovechar –se acercó a él. –Rei-chan, por el trabajo estamos un poco separados… -estrechó sus manos, su esposo lo miró y sonrió con ternura a ver el pequeño puchero de tristeza en su rostro. Besó su mejilla.

-Sabes que termino siempre cediendo a lo que me pidas –lo volvió a besar pero ahora en los labios.

-¡Rei-chan! –Nagisa se arrojó sobre él sin importarle la mesa en medio de los dos o que los vieran, su esposo se puso colorado. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, no sin antes avisar a Makoto que tendría que hacerle de niñera toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, la pareja pasó por sus hijos hasta ya muy entrada la tarde, estaban todos muy activos y se veía que le habían dado mucha guerra a Makoto. Rei se disculpó varias veces por las molestias con él y como siempre solo recibía sonrisas tímidas a cambio. El resto del día fue normal, compras y hacer nada.

-¡Mi historia de hoy! –exigió Taichi cuando estaba lista para dormir, Makoto se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en algo que contarle; se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando. -¿Y si me cuentas algo de mis tíos Rei y Nagisa? –sugirió.

-Bien –sonrió. –Te contaré de la vez que se pelearon más feo… -se acomodó en la cama, su hija se recargó en él. –Tenían unos años de haberse casado. Nagisa estaba empezando a actuar en su primera serie y Rei estaba siendo reconocido entre los científicos de la genética. Decidieron que ya era tiempo de tener un bebé. No voy a entrar en muchos detalles… pero Rei tenía un trabajo muy importante que ayudaría a que tuvieran un bebé.

-Espera –dijo Taichi con el ceño fruncido. –No entiendo –Makoto se dio cuenta que había tocado el tema intocable. -¿Por qué? –la miró confundida. -¿Trabajo para tener un bebé? Papi… dijiste una vez que Yuina y yo no somos adoptados… pero no entiendo… -pareció concentrarse. – Pero en la escuela dijeron que se necesita una mujer y un hombre…

-Taichi, hija… -sonrió un poco nervioso. –Te prometo que te contaré pero cuando estés más grandecita –notó el puchero. –Te lo prometo, lo prometo, pero cuando esté Haru aquí –sabía que no la iba a dejar satisfecha así que decidió seguir contando la historia antes de que hiciera más preguntas. –Rei pasaba mucho tiempo en su laboratorio y en las bibliotecas; todo el tiempo estaba ocupado y llegaba a casa muy noche. Al principio Nagisa lo entendía pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se impacientaba de que Rei no llegara temprano, de que llegara malhumorado por casi no dormir e incluso había días que no llegaba a su casa.

>>Nagisa nos contó un día que creí que Rei ya no lo quería porque era a veces impaciente, se encerraba a estudiar, pasaba todo el día fuera, ya no quería… -se interrumpió. –Ah… no estaba siendo tan buen esposo como siempre. Y a veces recibía muchas llamadas, algunas veces lo escuchó y notó que era una mujer quien le hablaba.

>>Se puso celoso. Un día nos pidió a Haru y a mí que lo acompañáramos al trabajo de Rei, quería llevarle el almuerzo y luego a que fuéramos a hacer otra cosa; tenía día libre y no quería pasarlo en la casa. Cuando llegamos nos costó trabajo encontrar a Rei, abrimos la puerta y Rei estaba en el suelo, sin lentes y frente a él estaba una chica muy guapa –notó que su hija lo miraba entre sorprendida y confundida. –La chica estaba sobre él…-pensó en cómo expresarse. –Es… era una situación que un adulto puede mal interpretar… No lo pienses mucho –rió un poco.

>>Nagisa miró sorprendido a Rei, Rei lo miraba igual. Miré a Haru, parecía estar analizando la situación. De pronto Nagisa empezó a gritarle toda clase de cosas groseras a Rei, nunca lo hemos visto tan enojado como en aquella ocasión, Rei se asustó mucho y se quedó quieto en su lugar. Cuando dejó de gritarle se fue llorando, la chica rió y se fue a trabajar. Rei reaccionó y saliendo corriendo tras él pero ya no lo alcanzó; cuando fue a su casa se dio cuenta de que le había cambiado la chapa a la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas, no podía encontrar por donde entrar y encontró una maleta en la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Por qué una maleta?

-Nagisa lo echó de su casa –Taichi lo miró sorprendida. –Se quedó unos días aquí, con Haru y conmigo. Por más que lo intentaba Nagisa nunca le hacía caso, se quedaba encerrado y a veces salía solo si estaba seguro de que no estaba Rei cerca. Fue casi una semana lo que duraron así… Rei seguía yendo al trabajo pero se escapaba a ratos a buscar a su esposo… Fue unos cinco días después cuando consiguió colarse en el estudio donde Nagisa estaba grabando entonces se puso un bigote falso y se coló en la toma, supe que fue todo un desastre, empezaron a discutir aunque Nagisa no salía de su personaje, era tan interesante que supe que el director no los detuvo. Al final se cansó y los mandó a platicar al camerino de Nagisa.

>>Discutieron un buen rato, luego se quedaron callados y entonces Nagisa le dijo que le explicara lo que había pasado. Rei le contó que había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, porque estaba a nada de conseguir que pudieran ser padres, le explicó todo lo que había estado haciendo y que la mujer con la que lo había visto intentaba gustarle pero él no se dejaba. Estuvieron platicando otro buen rato hasta que por fin se contentaron… Se pelearon por celos.

-Papi… sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Qué tiene que ver el trabajo de tío Rei con ser papás?

Makoto rió un poco nervioso. –Te contaré más adelante, mi vida.

-No, ahora.

-No, duérmete ya o no te cuento más cosas.

-Eso es trampa –hizo un puchero.

-Solo un poco –la arropó. –Te quiero –besó su frente y acarició su cabello.

-Y yo a ti, papi.

 


	6. Extrañarlos

El despertador cumplió su función con un fastidioso y agudo ruido. Golpeó con su mano la mesita de noche hasta dar con el botón de apagado, rodó por la cama y estiró su mano buscando el cuerpo de una persona pero lo más que encontró fue una almohada dura. Abrió los ojos y suspiró, no era la primera vez que despertaba sin recordar dónde estaba. El teléfono sonó.

-Señor Nanase, le recuerdo que hoy se llevará a cabo el desayuno con los jueces –dijo el recepcionista, Haru respondió monótonamente y colgó.

Eran las siete de la mañana, a esa hora Makoto ya debía estar despierto, le marcó. –Makoto.

-¿Haru? –respondió adormilado.

-Ya se te hizo tarde –sonrió un poco.

-¿Eh? –escuchó movimiento. -¡Debí levantarme hace un rato!

-Hoy vacunan a Taichi en la escuela.

-Lo había olvidado –exclamó. –Gracias por recordarme ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te vas levantando? ¿Cómo te va? -Haru sonrió un poco más pero permaneció en silencio. -¿Haru? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy –suspiró. -¿Cómo está Taichi?

-Bien –notó que algo le ocultaba pero prefería no discutir. –Te extrañamos mucho.

Caminó al baño y abrió la llave de la tina. –Y yo a ustedes… -susurró. – Hoy tengo mucho que hacer –suspiró. –Estoy cansado.

-Me imagino, pero te está yendo bien ¿no? Te vimos en la tele y escuché que todos los días comes caballa –rió un poco.

-Sí, es buena ¿Le estás dando caballa a Taichi?

-No… Quiere la de su papá, no la mía.

-También eres su papá.

-Sabes a que me refiero –rió un poco y guardaron silencio un rato.

-Sigue hablando –se metió a la tina cuidando de no mojar el teléfono.

-¿Qué te digo?

-No sé, tú habla –y se centró en la voz de Makoto, contándole algo sobre Nagisa y Rei, algo sobre un próximo paseo escolar, pero a lo que más le prestaba atención era a la simple voz de su esposo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en los labios que le hablaban, en el cabello que le gustaba tocar, en el aroma que disfrutaba cada mañana.

-¡Ah! Ya es tarde… Tengo que llevar a Tai a la escuela. Te llamo al rato –se oía apresurado y a la pequeña gritando que se apresurara.

-Makoto.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo –colgó, dejó el celular en el suelo y se hundió en el agua.

No le gustaba ese hotel, el agua nunca salía en la temperatura que quería, las camas olían extraño, las almohadas eran muy duras, se oía los ruidos de los cuartos vecinos, eran habitaciones muy pequeñas, el jabón le daba comezón y se sentía muy solo. Desde el segundo día había adquirido la costumbre de prender la televisión para que hubiera algún ruido, su casa nunca estaba completamente en silencio.

Salió de bañarse, se vistió con calma e intentó abotonar bien las mangas de su camisa; si estuviera Makoto él le acomodaría las mangas y la corbata, pensó. Se miró el espejo, estaba muy bien peinado, Taichi solía despeinarlo un poco de una manera u otra. Salió de la habitación y caminó al elevador, una señora pasó a su lado llevando de la mano a un niño que tenía el brazo enyesado, se preguntó si su niña en verdad estaría bien, era muy revoltosa.

En el comedor estaban todos los participantes y los jueces del concurso internacional al que había sido invitado. No le gustaban, había un señor que no dejaba de acosarlo y había una mujer que intentaba aferrarse a su brazo cada que podía; los odiaba, no eran capaces de entender que tenía un hombre y una hija en casa esperando por él. A veces se sentía estresado en ese ambiente, no se sentía libre, sabía que algo le faltaba. Tener que cocinar bajo presión y que lo calificaran por ello no le gustaba. En las tardes salía a nadar pero ni eso le tranquilizaba.

-Haruka, siéntate conmigo –dijo esa chica que tanto le fastidiaba, lamentablemente el lugar junto al suyo era el más cercano que estaba libre.

-Nanase –se sentó. –No digas mi nombre tan descuidada –dijo mientras observaba cómo le servían café.

-Ay, Haru-kun… No te…

Haruka se levantó y fue hasta el lado opuesto de la gran mesa en busca de un lugar vacío. Haru-kun, solo sus amigos y su familia podían decirle Haru y solamente Nagisa y Makoto podían decirle Haru-chan. Terminó de desayunar, sin prestar atención a nadie, sintió su celular vibrar y sonrió al ver el mensaje que le había llegado “Me van a vacunar no quiero pero lo haré Te quiero papi”. “Eres valiente” respondió.

Luego del desayuno fueron al foro de televisión donde se llevaba a cabo el concurso. Era gracioso el momento en el que los presentaban, siempre le decían que debía sonreír pero nunca lo hacía y aun así muchas personas se emocionaban cuando salía. Llevaba casi un par de semanas ahí y ya estaba desesperándose de esa rutina; la habían estado haciendo en diferentes ciudades de Japón e incluso dos días estuvo en otro país pero le resultaba agotador.

Ese día los ingredientes secretos fueron las uvas y el queso, soltó una risita al escucharlo. El presentador, intrigado por su reacción, le preguntó curioso cuál era la gracia. –A Taichi no le gustan las uvas –dijo.

-Ohhh ¿y quién es ese Taichi?

-Mi hija, Taichi Nanase –el presentador intentó hacerle hablar más pero no lo logró. Tuvieron media hora para preparar por completo un platillo que involucrara esos ingredientes y que gustara a los jueces.

Haru tomó los dos y los revolvió en la licuadora con unas fresas, el jugo de una naranja y helado de vainilla. Luego lo revolvió con trocitos de pan tostado, chocolate y más queso. Preparó un poco de pescado a la plancha, marinado con jugo de uva. En un plato puso el pescado y sobre él la mezcla extraña que hizo. Los jueces miraron con mucha duda el platillo, no estaban animados a probarlo, les parecía algo extraño y que no sabría bien; sin embargo, cuando lo probaron quedaron sorprendidos de que supiera tan bien, contrario a lo que habían creído. Le preguntaron por el nombre que le daba a su creación.

-No tiene nombre –dijo. –Así Taichi come uvas –concluyó. Al ser tan creativo y haber sido bueno su platillo pasó la prueba.

Al terminar el programa se organizó ir a un antro, irían a comer, beber y bailar. No le gustaban mucho esos lugares si no era con sus amigos y habían pasado cerca de diez años desde la última vez que había ido, no tenía ganas de ir. No supo bien cómo lo llevaron. Se engentó con facilidad, recordó por qué a veces soportaba esos lugares.

La primera vez que habían ido había sido siguiendo a Nagisa. Makoto le había prometido que estaría con él todo el momento y si llegaba a sentirse incómodo se irían. Fueron juntos desde su casa, entraron juntos y se sentaron en la barra. Más tarde se les unieron sus amigos. Tomaron unas bebidas y luego Nagisa jaló a Rei a bailar. Makoto reía al verlos, le parecía divertido y quería intentarlo pero Haru sabía que nunca lo diría si no quisiera el también hacerlo.

Vieron a Sousuke y Rin bailar a unos metros, no esperaban encontrárselos ahí. Su forma de bailar era sensual y divertida a la vez, se notaba que tenían la mirada de varios sobre ellos, pero no parecía importarles. Una chica de pronto se sentó a lado de Makoto y se le acercó demasiado, preguntándole cosas, intentando captar su atención. Haru se molestó, ¿quién se creía ella para estarse aplastando así? Y… ¿por qué Makoto se lo permitía? Sabía que su entonces amigo era demasiado gentil como para apartarla pero de todos modos debía hacerlo.

-Makoto –dijo de pronto Haru, levantándose tan precipitadamente que captó la atención de la chica y su amigo. Extendió una mano hacia él. –Bailemos.

Makoto se sonrojó un poco y tomó contento la mano, olvidando que había una chica que le reclamaba que se apartara. Fueron a la pista de baile, cerca de Rei y Nagisa y luego se quedaron viendo uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer.

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan ¿van a bailar? –preguntó Nagisa mientras se acercaba a ellos jalando a Rei.

-No sé bailar –dijo Haru, avergonzado, lo había hecho solo para separarlos.

-Ni yo –confesó Makoto.

-Solo déjense llevar –sonrió. –Rei-chan tampoco sabía, pero ya sabe ¿verdad? –le sonrió a su novio quien sonrió, asintió y lo jaló de nuevo para bailar.

Makoto miró a Haru y le sonrió, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, al principio torpe y rígido pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y sus movimientos distrajeron por completo a Haru; solamente podía verlo bailar, no era ni siquiera consciente de que él mismo se estaba moviendo. Se dio cuenta de que nunca se cansaría de la imagen de Makoto bailando, con la frente perlada de sudor y el cabello más alborotado que obtenía al terminar cada canción, la respiración agitada y un ligero sonrojo. Así fue como Haru dejó de protestar cuando Nagisa tenía ganas de salir a esos lugares, si Makoto iba siempre estaría bien; pero ahora no lo estaba, no en ese lugar desconocido, con esas personas desconocidas y las fastidiosas jovencitas que ahora se apretujaban a él. Pagó la bebida que no consumió y salió con velocidad. Le marcó a su esposo.

-¡Haru! –sonrió al escuchar su voz. –Llamas más temprano –se oía ruido al fondo. –Adivina quién ganó la primera ronda para representar a la escuela en la sección infantil en estilo libre en femenil.

El rostro de Haru perdió un poco de su calma, lo había olvidado, pronto habría regionales para los niños y su hija quería participar, aunque primero tenía que ganarles a todas sus compañeras. Pensó en que esa “gira” se estaba haciendo cada vez peor. –Taichi.

-¡Sí! Está muy feliz –rió. –La invité por una hamburguesa, traje a Yuina y a Kou también.

-Dale caballa.

-No quiere si no la preparas tú ¿Te la paso? –se escuchó que gritó a su hija y luego el cambio del teléfono de unas manos a otras.

-Taichi

-¡Papá! –se oía muy contenta. –Papi, gané –rió. –Creí que no iba a ganar, de pronto dos me habían pasado, pero las alcancé, el agua estaba muy suave y cómoda.

Haru rió un poco. –Felicidades. Me hubiera gustado verte –miró el anochecer desde la ventana frente a él. –Te llevaré un premio.

-¿Un traje de baño? –dijo Taichi emocionada.

-Tal vez –sonrió. Su reloj sonó, tenía que volver ya si quería cenar. –Volveré pronto, Taichi –susurró. –Te amo…

-También te amo, papi –respondió su hija. –Dice papá que es hora de irnos. Bye bye –devolvió el celular a Makoto.

-Hola otra vez. Tengo que ir a dejar a los niños a sus casas… Te llamo al rato.

-Esperaré –dijo Haru cabizbajo. –También tengo que irme, te amo –susurró y colgó. Odiaba era gira, en su juventud tal vez habría aguantado separarse un poco de Makoto, pero que ahora lo separaran tanto tiempo de las dos personas a quienes más amaba era una tortura para él.


	7. Dos bodas

Era muy temprano, todavía no salía el sol y alguien ya estaba tocando incesantemente el timbre. –Tocan… -susurró Taichi, acurrucándose a su padre. Se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película la noche anterior. Con mucho trabajo Makoto logró sentarse, se estiró y sintió los brazos de su niña aferrados a él, sonrió y la acomodó antes de bajar a ver cuál era la razón de que tuviera que levantarse tan temprano.

-¡Mako-chan! –exclamó Nagisa en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

-Nagisa…-bostezó. –Es muy temprano.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No contestaste tu celular –sonrió. –Decidimos un paseo improvisado, vamos a ir al bosque que tiene el estanque, el que está a unos kilómetros. Kou y Rin nos van a alcanzar y pasamos por ti.

-Perdón, Makoto-sen…

-Deja ya el senpai, Rei –por fin había despertado del todo. –Suena bien, a Taichi probablemente le agradará ir –sonrió. -¿Nos dan cinco minutos?

-Ok –dijo alegre Nagisa antes de jalar a su esposo al coche.

Makoto entró y despertó a su hija, le dijo el plan y la mandó a cambiarse en lo que él guardaba algunas cosas que podrían necesitar. –Tai ¿estás lista? –no obtuvo respuesta, la buscó hasta encontrarla en el sillón de la sala, ya lista pero bien dormida. La cargó con cuidado, su hija le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un acto reflejo, respirando profundamente.

Afuera Rei estaba persiguiendo al pequeño Yareni, quien corría por todos lados, arrastrando su peluche tras él. –Hay lugar atrás –informó antes de atrapar a su hijo. La familia Ryugazaki-Hazuki tenía una camioneta espaciosa, con espacio para todos sus hijos y como Nagisa traía en sus piernas a Britt entonces cabían bien Makoto con Taichi en sus piernas. Todos los niños estaban dormidos.

Fue un viaje de un par de horas. Llegaron a un bosquecito donde había juegos para niños y un camino adornado por piedras indicando el sendero. Lo primero fue despertar a los niños y luego darles de desayunar algo, con el estómago lleno se pusieron hiperactivos como podían ser. Adah, Taichi y Yuina se lanzaban una pelota mientras Yareni saltaba con torpeza intentando atraparla. Le encargaron a Makoto el cuidado de Britt en lo que iban a apartar una parrilla para la comida.

Britt hacía pucheros mientras veía a sus hermanos jugar, ella también quería pero nunca le pasaban la pelota. Makoto, sonrió, recordó a Taichi cuando era pequeña y aun así quería nadar en lo más profundo de la alberca. La levantó con cuidado y dio vueltas con ella, Britt reía y reía. Cuando Rei volvió la niña corrió hasta él y levantó los brazos, pidiendo que le siguiera dando vueltas.

-Gracias Mako-chan –dijo Nagisa, sonriendo. –Nada más falta Rin-chan.

-Y Haru.

-Y Haru-chan.

Poco más tarde Rin llegó, acompañado de Nitori y de Kou. Ya que los tres amigos estuvieron juntos fueron a explorar el sendero. Makoto y Nitori los siguieron para cuidarlos. Yuina brincaba de piedra en piedra, intentando mantener el equilibrio, Taichi iba de la mano de Kou, las dos recolectando piedritas que les llamaban la atención. De pronto Yuina resbaló, cayó y se le rompieron los lentes.

-Yu ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kou mientras revisaba los lentes.

-Sí… Au –rió mientras se sobaba, Tai se puso de cuclillas y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Torpe –se unió a la risa.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Nitori, levantó a Yuina y revisó los lentes. -Tal vez debamos volver.

-¡Sí veo! –exclamó Yuina antes de correr, Makoto rió, sus amigas lo siguieron con risas.

-Es bueno ver a Kou así –dijo Nitori con una sonrisa.

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad? –preguntó Makoto, el otro asintió. Todos sabían que Kou era como una sobrinita de Nitori y que se querían como si tuvieran esa relación de sangre.

Yuina sí veía, pero no lo suficiente así que a medio camino tomó la mano de Taichi para guiarse con más seguridad. Entonces apareció frente a ellos, a un lado del sendero, iluminado por una luz verdosa que se colaba entre los árboles… un estanque de agua cristalina, con peces de colores, tan grande como la alberca donde los bebés empezaban a nadar, con el agua en movimiento gracias a la pequeña cascada de un metro de alto que depositaba ahí sus aguas. Makoto miró nervioso a su hija. Ella veía el agua con los ojos brillosos, su sonrisa iba creciendo. También los ojos de Kou brillaban.

La mano de Tai soltó la de Yuina, parecía estar teniendo una pelea interior. Makoto no le despegaba la mirada, esperaba que no fuera a hacer lo que pensaba. Tai jaló su chamarrita hacia abajo, su papá suspiró aliviado pero de pronto tanto la chamarra como la playera, los shorts, los tenis y las calcetas descansaban sobre la tierra y la pequeña corría hacía el agua.

-¡Taichi! –Makoto no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, miró a alarmado a su hija antes de suspirar. –Se puso el traje de baño otra vez… -sonrió, ni ella ni Haru tenían remedio.

Kou también se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas y se sentó en la orilla a mojar sus pies, pateando el agua. Yuina no se quiso quedar detrás y antes de que ningún adulto pudiera hacer nada ya se estaba metiendo en ropa interior al agua. Taichi cerró los ojos, nadando calmadamente, sonriendo al sentir el agua acariciar los dedos de sus manos. Yuina de pronto la alcanzó y le jaló un pie, Kou se les unió y saltó sobre ella para hundirla. Estuvieron jugando un rato para luego regresar corriendo a comer.

Luego de la comida todos fueron a pasear. Tomaron otro sendero y llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde había una pequeña iglesia ya vieja. Taichi entró con curiosidad, de una mano llevaba a Yuina y de la otra llevaba a Kou. Los demás esperaban fuera, jugando con los más pequeños o platicando. No había en ese momento nadie en la iglesia a parte de ellos tres. Se pusieron a jugar a que se casaban. Tai y Yu fueron los novios y Kou era el sacerdote, al final olvidaron a lo que jugaban originalmente y terminaron jugando a cazar vampiros. Para el atardecer ya estaban todos cansados, acostados o sentados en el pasto, mirando las nubes pasar lento. Taichi se echó sobre el estómago de su papá.

-Esa iglesia a la que entraron se parece a la iglesia donde nos casamos tu papá y yo –dijo Makoto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Quiero saber de cuando se casaron –dijo Taichi sonriente, su papá asintió. -¿Cuándo volvamos a casa? –volvió a asentir antes de besar su frente. -¡Ya vámonos! –rió.

Poco antes de que anocheciera volvieron. Taichi se bañó rápido y esperó ansiosa a que su papá estuviera listo. Cuando Makoto entró ella le hizo espacio en su cama.

-Tuvimos dos bodas –dijo Makoto mientras se acostaba a lado de Taichi. –Pero solo nos casamos una vez.

-No entiendo –dijo la pequeña.

-Nagisa y Rei siempre fueron más acelerados que Haru y yo. Ellos se hicieron novios primero y también se comprometieron antes. Nos pidieron que fuéramos sus padrinos así que Haru, Rin y yo les ayudamos mucho con la preparación de su boda.

>>Nagisa estaba muy impaciente y Rei ocupado con el trabajo. Haru y yo nos encargamos de buscar dónde se casaría porque en este pueblo en ese entonces no se podía ni proponer que dos hombres se casaran.

-Eso sí lo entiendo –dijo Taichi con un puchero. –Las personas son tontas.

-Taichi…

-Lo siento –se sonrojó un poco, Makoto suspiró.

-En un pueblo cercano encontramos un lugar donde los casarían tanto en la iglesia como en el registro civil así que empezamos a organizar todo ahí. Con Nagisa actuando en su primera serie importante y Rei trabajando mucho, gran parte de la organización la decidimos sin ellos. Intentábamos organizarles una gran fiesta como uno quería pero tan tradicional como el otro quería. Nos tardamos como medio año pero por fin estaba todo listo: la iglesia, las invitaciones, los trajes, todo lo que necesitábamos.

>>Un mes antes de la boda, Haru y yo nos comprometimos pero todavía no habíamos pensado en cuándo queríamos casarnos pero más o menos planeábamos que sería al año siguiente –sonrió. –Cuando las flores de los cerezos estuvieran bien abiertas. Nuestros padrinos iban a ser Nagisa, Rei y Rin. Quedaron en ayudarnos en cuanto ya terminara la boda que estábamos organizando. Ya estaba todo listo y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que algo nos había faltado, la despedida de soltero.

-¿Qué es una despedida de soltero? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Es… como una fiesta para grandes…

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?

-Pues… -pensó en el trabajo nocturno de Rin, reprimió una risa. –Dile a Haru que te explique –sonrió pero solo recibió un puchero como respuesta, decidió continuar antes de que hubieran más preguntas. –Rin y Nitori organizaron la fiesta, iba a ser dos días antes de la boda. Nos encontramos todos en un… un… un salón de fiestas… -se sonrojó un poco. –El caso es que estábamos empezando la fiesta cuando de pronto le llamaron a Rei, había problemas en el trabajo y no lo necesitaban en el laboratorio cercano si no en Tokyo, era una emergencia y no iba a poder llegar a la boda. Nagisa quería llorar, estaba haciendo berrinche y Rei intentaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera suplantarlo pero no encontraba a nadie.

>>Mientras nosotros intentamos arreglar las cosas con el jardín donde iba a ser la boda, con la iglesia y todo pero no nos querían cambiar el día y no nos iban a devolver nada del dinero pagado. Nagisa ya estaba llorando y Rei intentaba calmarlo, no sabíamos que hacer. De pronto, Nagisa se levantó y gritó “¡Rei-chan! ¡Casémonos ahora!” –lo imitó, ambos rieron. –Rei no lo dudó así que en menos de lo que tu papá se tarda en quitarse la ropa –se puso rojo. –En menos de lo que canta un gallo estábamos ya en los coches conduciendo a toda velocidad al registro civil del pueblo de al lado.

>>Cuando llegamos ya iban a cerrar pero Rin le coqueteó a las secretarias y las distrajo así que pudimos entrar hasta donde estaba el juez, quien estaba a punto de irse. Creo que le pagaron mucho o algo así porque aceptó casarlos a esa hora. Haru y yo firmamos como testigos y en menos de media hora Nagisa y Rei ya estaban casados.

-Oh… ¿Entonces no tuvieron fiesta?

-Espera, Tai-kun.

-Quita el kun –hizo un puchero, Makoto besó su frente.

-Nagisa y Rei ya estaban casados y Rei se fue directo a Tokyo. Ahora solo teníamos que ver qué hacer con toda la fiesta que habíamos organizado. Nagisa fue el que nos dijo qué hacer, dijo “¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! Se esforzaron mucho así que… ¡Usen nuestra boda!” –lo volvió a imitar, rieron.

-¡Así se casaron! –exclamó contenta.

-Sí –rió. –Lo hablamos una hora y entonces decidimos que lo haríamos. Al otro día estuvimos llamando a nuestros familiares y demás pero debido a lo precipitado que fue no fueron muchos a la fiesta y no nos casamos legalmente, solo fue la fiesta.

>>Quedamos que yo esperaría en el altar y Haru caminaría por el pasillo. Nagisa no me dejó ver a Haru desde la mañana. Gou estuvo ayudándonos junto con Momo. Estaba muy nervioso, mi mamá intentaba calmarme pero no podía. Los invitados empezaron a llegar y me puse más y más nervioso. A jalones me llevaron hasta el altar y me dejaron ahí esperando, entonces empezó la música y se abrieron las puertas por donde Haru entraría.

>>Llevaba el traje de Rei, le quedaba grande –sonrió. –Se veía adorable… estaba sonrojado y tenía una cara extraña, como si sonriera pero a la vez no. Caminó rápido hasta llegar a mí, le sonreí y se relajó. Nos tomamos de las manos, los dos estábamos temblando. No me acuerdo qué dijo el padre, no nos importaba. Haru estaba sonrojado y no me dejaba de ver, a veces nos daba risa y a veces solo nos veíamos. Dijimos que aceptábamos estar siempre juntos, entonces sonrió como solo lo he visto hacerlo en otra ocasión –suspiró sin dejar de sonreír. –Lo besé y me respondió, nos abrazamos y nos seguimos besando hasta que nos distrajo Nagisa –rió. –Esa fue nuestra primera boda, la otra fue la del civil pero no hubo fiesta ni nada.

Taichi suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su corta edad ya le gustaban los romanticismos. -¿Cuándo fue la otra vez que sonrió así?

Makoto sonrió con mucho cariño. –Cuando te sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez –besó su mejilla y la tomó por sorpresa entre sus brazos como si fuera una bebé, se puso en pie y la meció. –Así y sonrió –rió y besó la nariz de su hija.

Ella rió y se abrazó a él. Finalmente la acostó y arropó con las cobijas. –Te quiero, Taichi.

-Te quiero, papi –sonrió y bostezó. Makoto salió de la habitación dejando la puerta un poco abierta. Le marcó a Haru cuando estuvo acostado en su cama.

-Makoto… -susurró su esposo.

-¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? Te oyes… raro.

-Makoto… El agua se siente vacía.

-¿Cómo que el agua se siente vacía? –empezó a preocuparse.

-Si no estoy en ella contigo o con Taichi…

Makoto sintió una opresión en el pecho y luego sonrió como idiota mientras intentaba controlar la lágrima que se quería escapar de uno de sus ojos esmeralda. –Te amo, Haru. Vuelve pronto…


	8. ¿Me esperaste?

-Nitori, tengo problemas –dijo Momo con un gesto avergonzado. -¿Crees que Rin se enoje?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Gou? –preguntó tras un suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a los problemas amorosos entre Momotarou y Gou. Ella estaba viviendo en Tokyo, era manager de un calígrafo muy importante que tenía su base en esa ciudad. Momo y Gou se habían encontrado en la universidad y ahí había empezado su complicada relación. Desde antes era obvio que él estaba enamorado de ella pero ella no le correspondía. Rin y todos los demás siempre creyeron que su relación era de amigos que peleaban de vez en cuando, no había realmente muestras que sugirieran una relación, hasta que un día, cuando ambo tenían veintitrés años, los dos hicieron una reunión y anunciaron que serían padres. La ira de Rin fue inconmensurable ¡Ese mocoso no tenía ningún derecho a tocar a su hermanita!, eso decía. Y nació la bebé y ellos seguían siendo amigos con derechos y unos años después vino otro bebé. Momotarou tuvo que dejar Tokyo por problemas familiares y entonces heredó la librería donde trabajaba ahora, manteniendo su relación a distancia con su ahora novia. Cada que podían uno iba a visitar al otro pero los niños tenían residencia fija en Tokyo.

-Vamos a tener otro –rió nervioso.

-Es el…

-Cuarto –sonrió ensoñado. –Pero esta vez es diferente. Le pedí matrimonio a Gou… y por fin aceptó. Me iré a Tokyo con ellos –se veía muy feliz. –Te quedarás a cargo de la librería junto con mi hermano.

Nitori lo miró incrédulo, procesando lo que había escuchado. –Rin te golpeará.

-Lo sé –sonrió. –No importa. Gou y los niños vendrán pronto. En una semana creo… ayúdame a organizar una comida.

-¿Tengo opción? –suspiró, tendría que guardar en secreto lo que le acaban de contar. –Está bien, te ayudaré…- su celular sonó y revisó el mensaje.- Será otro día, tengo que ir por los niños –dijo mientras tomaba con prisa su chamarra.

-¿No quieres traerlos? Casi no ha venido gente –bostezó.

-Lo pensaré. Tengo que apurarme, Rin y Makoto están en un incendio, Rei trabajando y Nagisa rodando, no pueden ir por ellos y ya salieron…-seguía hablando nervioso mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto en sus bolsillos. Cuando las encontró salió corriendo de la librería, metió las llaves en la cerradura del viejo automóvil y antes de subir algo llamó la atención. Un hombre alto de cabello negro caminaba hacia él, se le hizo familiar. Un par de pasos más y sus miradas se cruzaron, Nitori frunció el ceño y antes de que el otro le pudiera decir nada ya estaba manejando apresurado al colegio de los niños.

Encontró a los niños jugando futbol, sin duda el elemento de Taichi era el agua porque nunca lograba patear la pelota, incluso Kou era mejor jugando aunque era más lenta y casi no se esforzaba. -¡Niños! –recibió un balonazo en la nariz, escuchó risas y luego a Kou preocupada preguntándole si estaba bien. –Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo sobándose la nariz y con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Quién fue? –Adah y Yuina señalaron a Yaichi antes de soltarse a reír.

-¡No fui yo! –dijo sonrojada. Nitori rió y les indicó que esperaran ahí mientras iba por los niños más pequeños, a ellos no los dejaban salir si no era acompañados. Se entretuvo platicando con la maestra, Yareni había tirado todo un bote de pegamento y luego se había quedado dormido.

-Se lo contaré a sus padres –comentó sonriente, le parecía gracioso que le dieran quejas de un niño tan pequeño, el jardín de niños no parecía nada importante. Lo un tanto complicada era la guardería, se preguntaba cómo le hacían Rei y Nagisa para conseguir atrapar a la pequeña Britt que no paraba de correr por todos lados, tenía mucha energía a sus dos añitos. -¡Britt! –tardó mucho en alcanzarla y la pequeña se echó a reír.

-Re, Re, Re, Re –decía una y otra vez mientras intentaba escalar a Nitori para ver mejor a su alrededor. –Papa –dijo por fin cuando estuvo quieta, miró a su hermanito que esperaba en la entrada del salón, lanzando un bostezo. –Ni –se estiró hacia él. –Papa.

-Tus papás no están, Britt. Al ratito vuelven –tomó bien a la pequeñita y agarró la mano del otro. Al salir algo le detuvo, algo que no le gustaba. El mismo hombre que había visto en la librería estaba jugando con los demás niños y notó que no despegaba su mirada de Kou. -¡Niños! ¡Vámonos!

Nitori y el hombre se volvieron a mirar, uno serio, el otro despreocupado. -¡Adiós, señor! –dijeron los niños antes de correr hasta el coche.

-¡Apúrate, Kou-chan! –dijo Adah al subir al coche. Ya que estuvieron todos adentro Nitori le dirigió una última mirada antes de partir.

-Kou-chan…-susurró el hombre, sonrió. -¿Será Kou Matsuoka?

Llevó a los niños a casa de Rin, les dio de comer y luego los llevó a la librería, así podía trabajar mientras vigilaba que hicieran su tarea. Los más chiquitos podían jugar tranquilamente en la alfombra y los sillones del área de lectura. Kou le pidió ayudar con unas multiplicaciones y él con gusto le ayudó.

-Kou, ¿te dijo algo el señor que vimos antes? Con el que jugaron –le dijo cuando terminaron los ejercicios, ella negó. –Bien, no hables con él, es un extraño –le dijo sonriéndole un poco.

-Nos dijo su nombre, así no es un extraño –dijo inocentemente.

-No está bien que un adulto llegue a hablarles así tan despreocupado a un montón de niños, no te fíes con facilidad, por favor Kou –estaba un poco serio por lo que la pequeña no tardó en aceptar la indicación. –Y… no le cuentes a tu papá ¿ok? Un día te contaré por qué.

Cuando estaba por anochecer Rei fue a recoger a todos sus hijos por lo que Taichi y Kou se quedaron solas jugando. Momo y Nitori decidieron que cerrarían la librería temprano así podían planear la comida pero cuando estaban buscando el candado la campanilla de la entrada sonó, probablemente un último cliente. Momo fue a atender.

-¿Sousuke! –exclamó al verlo, no supo qué hacer ni que decir. No sabía bien cuál había sido la historia pero sabía que no era bienvenido.

-Momotarou… has crecido mucho –sonrió, miró a su alrededor. –Es raro verte trabajando en un lugar como este.

-Lo sé –rió.

-¡El señor de hace rato! –exclamó feliz Taichi al mirarlo. Sousuke la vio y sonrió.

-Sousuke –dijo Nitori interponiéndose entre las niñas y él. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¡No eres bienvenido aquí! –las niñas se espantaron, nunca habían visto a Nitori gritar enojado. Sousuke eliminó la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Vine a ver a Rin ¿Qué? ¿Eres su perro guardián o por qué la agresividad? - Momo fue con las niñas e intentó distraerlas. Sousuke lo notó. –Esa niña…

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, si veo que le vuelves a hablarle vas a ver que… -intentó tranquilizarse. – Vete, Rin ya tampoco tiene nada que ver contigo.

No dejaban de verse, retándose. Nitori se sentía intimidado finalmente era más pequeño que el otro en todos los sentidos y sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar si intentaba correrlo a la fuerza. La campanilla volvió a sonar. –Nitori, estoy muerto, vámonos a ca… -miró sorprendido la escena frente a él, se le cayó la gorra que llevaba en la mano. Sousuke caminó hacia él.

-Rin… Volví –sonrió antes de recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla. –Nitori, vámonos a casa –recogió su gorra.

-Papi…-escuchó a su hija y se sintió avergonzado. Le sonrió como si no pasara nada, le puso su gorra y la cargó. Salieron de la librería. Makoto había observado todo desde fuera y después de verlos salir fue por Taichi, dejando a Momo y Sousuke solos, en silencio.

Era tarde cuando Nitori tocó el timbre de la casa de Makoto, estaba acompañado de Kou. Le pidió que la cuidara, Rin había salido y no le contestaba el teléfono, iría a buscarlo. Él aceptó pero se arrepintió cuando se encontró con las dos pequeñas pidiéndole en silencio una explicación. No sabía si debía contarles o no, eran pequeñas y él no era la persona indicada para contarle eso a Kou pero tampoco podía soportar ver su carita preocupada y que contagiaba a su propia hija.

-Bien… les contaré –suspiró y preparó un poco de chocolate caliente para los tres. –Sousuke es un chico que siempre fue amigo de Rin… Sousuke y Rin eran casi tan amigos como Haru y yo –se detuvo a pensar qué contarles. –Él y Sousuke… fueron novios algún tiempo –notó a Kou sorprendida. –Nadaban juntos en Australia antes de que Sousuke se lastimara y no pudiera volver a nadar. Volvieron juntos a Japón y empezaron a vivir juntos… Parecía que se iban a casar, aunque éramos muy jóvenes. Entonces Sousuke empezó a comportarse muy extraño y Haru sospechó que algo malo iba a pasar… Por lo que fue a hablar con él y se pelearon, no supe nunca lo que se dijeron pero cada que se veían era con odio. Rin parecía no darle importancia, lo relacionaba con estrés por el nuevo trabajo de Sousuke.

>>Un día Rin le dijo que debían casarse y fue cuando todo se volvió más extraño. Sousuke se volvió grosero y frío y Rin seguía diciendo que era por el estrés. Entonces Nitori notó que ya no tenían una buena relación y decidió investigar… -miró a las niñas, no sabía si debía contarles todo, no era el indicado. –Tuvieron muchos problemas y Sousuke se fue dejando a Rin solo y nunca volvimos a saber de él. El caso es que dejó triste a Rin y por eso nadie lo quiere –notó que Taichi no estaba satisfecha pero Kou estaba triste. –Pero no importa porque se puso bien y luego nació Kou-chan y Rin se puso feliz como nunca había estado en su vida –sonrió, la niña la miró con un ligero sonrojo y sonrió.

-Papá estará bien –concluyó.

Nitori estuvo buscando a Rin por todos lados pero al final a quien encontró fue a Sousuke de nuevo. –También buscas a Matsuoka ¿eh? –le dijo.

-¿Qué quieres con él?

-Dijo que me esperaría… así que volví –dijo con simpleza. Nitori lo vio con odio.

-¿Piensas que te aceptará después de lo que hiciste? ¿Para qué volviste! Te hubieras quedado en ese sucio lugar… ¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir a buscar a Rin!

-Puedo venir si quiero. Él me perdonó todo y dijo que me esperaría. Terminé ya de hacer lo que quería hacer, volví por él. Sé que no me ha de querer ya pero me lo ganaré de nuevo, pensé en empezar por ganarme a Kou, es su hija ¿no? –sonrió. No quería provocar a Nitori pero lo había conseguido.

-¡Deja a Kou fuera de esto! –se acercó a él. –Es niña es el tesoro más valioso de Rin y también es el mío, si te atreves a utilizarla para algo te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Sousuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿De quién es esa niña? ¿Tu tesoro? ¿Ustedes están juntos? –lo miró hacia abajo, se sentía superior.

-No es de tu incumbencia… ¡Lárgate! Rin merece a alguien bueno no a un traidor que se tira a todo lo que se mueve ¿Ya no te aceptan? ¿Por eso volviste? Eres basura comparado con Rin –estaba enojado y cuando todo el problema había surgido no había dicho nada.

Sousuke había engañado a Rin, lo había estado engañando durante más de un año con hombres y con mujeres. De que lo había querido, lo había querido pero aun así fue capaz de lastimarlo y con toda confianza creyó que siempre estaría ahí para él. Rin no se había enojado cuando todo pasó, era de cierta forma dependiente de Sousuke, estaba muy enamorado de él y le había prometido que lo esperaría hasta que decidiera volver. Y lo esperó, se deprimió. Dormía mucho, no comía, lloraba, no quería salir, todos se preocuparon por él pero quien más preocupado estuvo fue Nitori. Él estuvo allí todo el tiempo, él lo vio sufrir, lo vio luchar, estuvo a su lado, supo todo el verdadero daño que Sousuke le hizo. Sintió odio por primera vez hacia alguien y ahora estaban allí, enfrentándose.

-Pequeño hijo de… -recibió un puñetazo.

-Voy a proteger a Rin… –su corazón estaba agitado. Recordó las muchas veces que Rin lo había protegido a él. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que lo había rescatado de problemas con novios y de otro tipo, ahora podía devolver todo -… de basura como tú…-recibió un golpe.

Empezaron una pelea donde era obvia la desventaja de Nitori. Le empezó a sangrar la nariz cuando se escuchó el seguro de una pistola. –Sousuke, apártate –le estaba apuntando. Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos. –Tienes cinco minutos –se preparó para disparar. –Es en serio, aléjate de Nitori y alza las manos.

Sousuke lo hizo. Sin dejar de apuntarle le tendió una mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Gracias, Nitori –le sonrió para luego ver con seriedad al otro. –Nitori ya te lo dijo, no tengo nada que ver contigo –no bajaba el arma. –Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo, ni loco te iba a esperar. Tengo mi propia familia y es perfecta como está. Así que ten la decencia de irte.

-¿Familia?

-Mi hija, Nitori y las familias de Makoto y Haru, tú no estás incluido –movió un poco el arma indicándole que se fuera. –No quiero verte aquí mañana –Sousuke retrocedió. –Y si vuelves a atacar a Nitori o te acercas a mi hija me aseguraré de encerrarte.

-Creciste tú también –dijo con una risa falsa antes de irse.

-Rin-senpai…

-¿Por qué sacaste el senpai? –rió, guardó el arma, lo vio. –Gracias, Nitori. En serio… -le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Sousuke es basura –sonrió un poco, lo empujó camino al coche. –Vamos por Kou.

-Sí –respondió sonriente. Al llegar a casa de Makoto, Kou los recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Rin besó la mejilla de su hija. Sí, Nitori lo había dicho bien, ella era su mayor tesoro y nada podría derribarlo de nuevo mientras ella estuviera esperando por él.


	9. Perdidos

-¡Vamos Tai! –gritaban Yuina y Kou desde fuera de la alberca mientras veían a la pequeña nadar a toda velocidad. Estaban entrenando para la futura competencia de Taichi y para eso se ponían a competir entre ellos. -¡Tai! ¡Tai! –aplaudieron cuando le ganó a todas sus demás compañeras, ella sonrió a sus amigos.

Yuina corrió a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a salir del agua. –Ganaste, Tai-kun.

Ella tomó su mano con un puchero. –Deja el kun –sonrió y lo jaló, logró hacerlo caer al agua, rieron. Makoto se acercó sonriente hasta ellos.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo mientras ayudaba a su hija a salir. Yuina salió por las escaleras y recibió sonriente la toalla que Kou le ofrecía.

-Papi ¿pueden ir a ver una película a la casa? –preguntó Taichi cuando salió de los vestidores con Kou a su lado.

-Mmm… tienen que pedir permiso –dijo Makoto sonriendo. –Ponte la chamarra, hija.

Yuina no perdió el tiempo, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Nagisa, tras unos pocos segundos de plática consiguió permiso. En ese momento Rin llegó acompañado por Nitori, besó la mejilla de Kou y le acomodó el cabello en dos coletas mientras la pequeña le contaba el plan de ver películas.

-No sé… parece que te quiere dar gripa otra vez –respondió Rin y le acomodó un mechón de cabello. Kou hizo un puchero.

-¡Por favor! Tío Rin –dijo con una sonrisa tierna Tai mientras abrazaba a Kou, las dos pequeñas sonrieron y él perdió la batalla. Le dio permiso. -¡Yey! –exclamaron las dos antes de abrazar a Yuina aplastándolo entre ellas.

-¿No es ningún problema, Makoto-san? –preguntó Nitori.

-Para nada –respondió.

-Bueno, entonces váyanse ya antes de que haga frío – dijo Rin y cargó la maletita de su hija. –Ven aquí y despídete de papá –Kou corrió hasta a él y besó su mejilla. –Pórtate bien –besó su frente.

-Sí, papi –sonrió y fue a despedirse de Nitori. Yuina abrazaba a Taichi por los hombros mientras le platicaba un poco sobre los beneficios de las papas, al parecer lo había leído en la escuela, ella lo escuchaba inexpresiva mientras jugaba con la mano de él. Rompieron el abrazo cuando su amiga se les unió. Los tres emocionados corrieron al auto de Makoto.

-Llevo a Kou mañana temprano –les dijo a los otros dos antes de llevarlos a su casa.

Fue una tarde relativamente tranquila. Los mantuvo un poco tranquilos con palomitas y películas infantiles. Mientras tanto él intentaba llamar a Haru pero la llamada no entraba, se le hizo un poco extraño pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se puso a limpiar y organizar la cocina, mientras escuchara a los niños jugando sabía que todo estaba bien. Preparó chocolate caliente y puso galletas en una bandeja. –Hora de cenar, niños –dijo mientras les dejaba las cosas en la mesita de centro. –No se vayan a quemar.

-Gracias –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo antes de agarrar galletas. Makoto sonrió, le encantaba ver a su hija feliz, al regresar a la cocina pasó frente al espejo del pasillo y por alguna razón se fijó en el reflejo. Miró las marcas que empezaba a tener cerca de los ojos y unas cuantas canas asomándose en su cabello, sonrió ante el recuerde de cuando era más joven, cuando Haru y él eran más jóvenes, cuando se declararon su amor, cuando se comprometieron, cuando vivieron juntos en Tokyo y muchas más aventuras.

Su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era del departamento de bomberos, un niño había trepado un árbol y se había quedado atorado, no quería hacer caso a nadie y sabían que Makoto era el más paciente cuando se trataba de niños y animales. Miró a los niños, estaban entretenidos comiendo galletas mientras veían Ratatouille; sonrió, siempre se acordaba de Haru con esa película. –En un momento llegó –respondió y colgó. –Taichi, ven –ella obedeció. –Los voy a dejar un rato solos, surgió algo del trabajo, pórtense bien ¿sí? De todos modos le avisaré a Rei.

-Sí, señor –sonrió.

-Volveré pronto –besó su frente y salió corriendo.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo cuando un ruido llamó la atención de los pequeños; parecía el maullido de un gato. –Vamos a ver –dijo Yuina, saliendo al patio trasero con rapidez y una sonrisa juguetona.

-No deberíamos salir… -replicó Kou mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga. Taichi se encogió de hombros y caminó tras él. –Taichi… Se está haciendo de noche…

-Estamos en el patio, no pasa nada –miró a su alrededor. -¿Ves algo, Yu?

-No… ¡Ahí está! –señaló un pequeño gato que se ocultaba tras unas plantitas comestibles. –Gatito… gatito… gatito… -sonrió e intentó agarrarlo pero el animalito corrió espantado. -¡No huyas! –hizo un puchero.

-Lo tengo –dio triunfal Taichi al lanzarse sobre él, no lo atrapó. -¡Está huyendo! –se levantó.

-Déjenlo…

-¡Lo tengo! Ahh…-se tropezó. Taichi saltó sobre él y casi lo atrapó. Los dos se miraron y una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros. -¡Quién lo atrape gana! –corrieron.

-¡Taichi! ¡Yuina! No deben irse… -habían salido de la casa ya. – ¡Tío Makoto volverá pronto! –ya no oía sus risas. -¡Tai! ¡Yu! No me dejen sola… -se asomó a la calle, no los veía, se asustó. -¡Taichi! ¡Yuina! –caminó con cuidado, mirando a todos lados. -¡Tai! ¡Yu! –se sentó en la banqueta a esperar verlos llegar con el gato en brazos, pero no volvían. Ya estaba oscuro y empezaba a hacer frío.

Mientras tanto los dos pequeños fugitivos corrían por las calles enredadas, uno a lado del otro, persiguiendo al pobre gato que por más que saltaba y corría no podía librarse de ellos. En un callejón Yuina tropezó, sus agujetas se habían desabrochado, y sus lentes cayeron, al levantarse los aplastó; se rompieron las micas. –Taichi… No veo –rió.

Ella detuvo la carrera y regresó a su lado. –Los rompiste feo –comentó y se los puso. -¡Todo está borroso! –giró en su propio eje, lo abrazó mareada. Yuina rió y se los puso, frunciendo el ceño. Taichi le dio la mano para ser su guía, de pronto se tensó. – Yu… no sé dónde estamos…

-No corrimos mucho… ¿o sí? –hizo un esfuerzo por intentar ver, se tensó también. –Tai… no habíamos venido para acá…

Estaban en medio de una calle desconocida, con casas apretujadas una a lado de la otra y pocas lámparas en las aceras reducidas. Una corriente de aire frío ondeó sus cabellos y la faldita de Tai. Se tomaron las manos con más firmeza. Estaban perdidos.

Rin y Nitori estaban viendo una película de terror en la sala, el primero un poco aburrido y el segundo abrazando una almohada y encogiendo los pies sobre el sillón. De pronto el teléfono sonó, Nitori saltó asustado y Rin soltó una carcajada. -¡Rin! No te burles –miró a otro lado un poco sonrojado de vergüenza. Aun así siguió riendo, incluso cuando ya había contestado la llamada.

-Papi… -era Kou y sonaba asustada, la risa se apagó.

-¿Kou? ¿Estás bien? –hizo una seña a Nitori y éste apagó la televisión, lo miró con atención.

-Yuina y Taichi corrieron por un gato y ya no los veo… no han regresado… -tenía la voz temblorosa. –Me quedé sola, tío Makoto no ha regresado… Tengo miedo…

Rin se levantó con prisa, agarró su chamarra y le lanzó a Nitori la suya. –Voy para allá, no te muevas –colgó.

-¿Todo bien? Makoto dijo que saldría pero no creo que les haya pasado nada a los niños… -se puso la chamarra y agarró las llaves del auto.

-Yuina y Taichi salieron –le marcó a Makoto. Nitori manejó con prisa a la casa. Rin estaba nervioso, no le contestaba el celular, al tercer intento por fin respondió. -¡Makoto! Contesta el maldito teléfono cuando suene… -respiró profundo. –Me llamó Kou, es urgente que vayas a tu casa… -él ya iba en camino. –Pues apresúrate.

-¿Qué pasó? –ya estaba espantado y apresuró el paso, muchas ideas de accidentes pasaron por su mente.

-Solo apresúrate, te veo allí –colgó, no podía decirle en ese momento. Makoto sintió un nudo extraño en el estómago, si algo realmente malo había pasado… Taichi le habría llamado ¿no?

Kou corrió a los brazos de su padre cuando llegaron. Nitori se apuró a llamar a gritos a los otros dos niños en los alrededores. Rin calmó a su niña, estaba empezando a respirar irregularmente por los nervios. Llegó Makoto y no supo bien cómo decirle lo que ocurría. –Taichi y Yuina salieron tras un gato y no han regresado –claro y conciso, no podía decirlo de otra forma. Los colores se le fueron del rostro a Makoto, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, su hija salió y no sabían dónde estaba, además ya era de noche. Se apresuró y le marcó, el celular sonaba dentro de la casa. –Le llamaré a Nagisa… -dijo Rin y eso hizo.

-Voy a buscarlos –dijo Makoto, tomando una linterna y asegurándose de llevar su celular consigo. –Llámenme si saben algo –sus pies se movieron solos, acelerándose a cada paso que daba y su voz gritaba el nombre de su hija una y otra vez. Cada que escuchaba un sonido se detenía e inspeccionaba la zona. Le costaba trabajo tragar la saliva, un nudo en su garganta no se iba y el correr tanto no le ayudaba. -¡Taichi! –gritó fuerte y se detuvo a tomar aire. Estaba sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado. Ya había recorrido los alrededores de su casa, los lugares que conocía Tai. Respiró hondo y su celular sonó, era Rin para decirle un plan de búsqueda. Nitori se quedaría en casa por si volvían y además cuidaría a Kou y los hijos de los otros dos, Nagisa y Rei irían a buscar a la escuela, él iría a la escuela de natación y también llamaría a unos compañeros para que en patrullaje buscaran, Makoto iría a revisar al templo. Aceptó el plan y colgó; muchas ideas pasaron por su mente ¿Y si habían caído de nuevo al pozo? ¿O algo peor? Corrió.

-Tranquilo, Nagisa… -dijo Rei, tomándolo por los hombros. En cuanto se enteraron fueron a casa de Makoto e inmediatamente habían empezado a buscar. Ya estaban en la escuela y no había rastro de ellos, en el camino tampoco habían visto nada. Nagisa se estaba impacientando y, en contra de las expectativas de Rei, empezó a llorar cuando llevaban ya media hora gritando en los alrededores del colegio. Seguía caminando pero las lágrimas no lo dejaban buscar bien. Rei no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a su esposo así y eso hacía que empeorara la situación. No podía concentrarse en la búsqueda con Nagisa comportándose así. -¡Nagisa!

-Rei-chan y si… y si… -siguió llorando. Rei lo agitó un poco. –Y si se lastimó y si… Yuina…

-¡Nagisa! –le tomó el rostro entre las manos con firmeza y lo obligó a verlo. –Yuina está bien, aunque esté perdido estará bien –Nagisa sorbió la nariz y lo miró con atención. –Es determinado como tú y listo como yo… También estoy asustado pero este no es momento para llorar, encontrar a los niños es prioridad –su esposo asintió, lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, besó su frente y luego sus labios. –Ahora… concentrémonos… Tú ve por allá y yo iré por acá –corrió. Nagisa lo vio alejarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, corrió a buscar a su hijo.

Yuina y Taichi caminaban lento, estaban cansados y seguían sin saber dónde estaban, la noche los confundía. Tai iba sollozando bajito, mirando sus pies y tomando con fuerza la mano de su amigo. Él intentaba ubicarse, se sentía responsable por la seguridad de su amiga, no podía ver bien y tenía frío, le había dado su chamarrita a Tai. –Yu… -susurró la pequeña, se vieron. -Ya me cansé.

-Aguanta un poco más… Tai-kun –susurró y de pronto creyó distinguir una calle principal. -¡Mira! Creo que conozco ese lugar –tomó con firmeza y corrió, jalándola tras él.

-¡No tan rápido! –exclamó la pequeña y tropezó, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Yuina se agachó y le revisó las piernas, se las había raspado y sangre empezaba a salir.

-¡Perdón, Yu! –se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, caminaron hasta la calle, frente a ellos estaba el mar pero seguían sin saber dónde estaban. Yuina ayudó a Taichi a sentarse y le limpió con su mano las rodillas, la escuchó llorar y él también lo hizo.

Makoto no podía más, estaba muy cansado y desesperado. Había corrido ya demasiado. Recorrió el templo por completo, la playa a la que solían ir, los lugares del pueblo que más les gustaban y la estación de trenes. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas ¿Cómo le diría a Haru que había perdido a Taichi? ¿Y si alguien la había secuestrado? Era una niña muy bonita y no sería la primera vez que alguien habría intentado robarla ¿Y si estaba muy lastimada? ¿La volvería a ver? Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían salido y todavía no se sabía nada. Pensó de nuevo en Haru y soltó otras lágrimas. No podía rendirse, tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, así que aunque se sentía perdido, asustado y debilitado siguió corriendo.

Yuina y Taichi estaban recargados uno en el otro, con las manos entrelazadas, compartiendo un poco de la chamarra, viendo el mar frente a ellos, cansados de llorar. –Taichi –susurró, ella lo vio. –Cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a reír de esto –le sonrió un poco.

-No lo creo –susurró ella inexpresiva, desvío su mirada. Yuina suspiró.

-Tai-kun…

-Que dejes el kun… Yu –chan…

Yuina sonrió y entonces una luz los iluminó. Un hombre se acercaba a ellos, se veía alto, solo su mano estaba iluminada y traía cosas en las manos, no lograban identificar qué era. Yuina se levantó rápido y jaló a Tai para que lo siguiera. El hombre les habló pero estaban asustados y no hicieron caso; ella no podía correr, le dolían las piernas. –Vamos, Tai –dijo preocupado y siguió caminando.

-¡Yu! –gritó Taichi cuando sintió que era capturada por su mano libre. Se agitó, entonces el hombre la agarró por los hombros con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos otra vez y se soltó a llorar a la vez que saltaba a abrazarlo. Yuina también empezó a sollozar, se sentía muy aliviado.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

-Nos perdimos –respondió Yuina y también lo abrazó.

Suspiró, se colgó una de las maletas en su hombro, cargó a Taichi con su brazo izquierdo, le dio una maleta de rueditas a Yu y se tomaron de las manos libres. Caminó en silencio mientras el pequeño le contaba la aventura que acababan de atravesar y la pequeña sollozaba tanto de alivio como de alegría, sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

Rin llamó a todos los demás para reunirse en casa de Makoto, tenían que hacer un nuevo plan y descansar. Nagisa ya no lloraba aunque estaba callado como una tumba, Rei estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar, Rin acariciaba el cabello de Kou mientras pensaba, Makoto se veía terrible y Nitori repartía té a todos, además veía que los niños no interrumpieran a los adultos.

-Saldré a buscar de nuevo –informó Makoto, se encaminó a la puerta.

-Mako-chan, espera –lo siguió Nagisa y a él su esposo.

-¡Voy a ir a buscar a mi hija! –se sorprendieron todos, Makoto llevaba años sin gritar así. Corrió y a los pocos pasos se detuvo en seco, congelado ante lo que se acercaba a él.

-¡Yuina! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Nagisa y Rei.

-¡Pa! –respondió el niño y corrió hasta ellos, soltando la maleta en su carrera. Lo recibieron con un abrazo.

Makoto seguía quieto viendo al hombre y su hija. Su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, corrió, los abrazó con fuerza, la otra maleta cayó al suelo y sintió unos brazos rodearlo. Estaba feliz, aliviado y cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, se sintió vivo de nuevo, toda la preocupación se fue de pronto. Respondió a esos besos con urgencia y lo hubiera seguido besando pero necesitaba verlo, comprobar que era real, y sí, ahí estaba frente a él, el hombre a quien más amaba, esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban para él y en sus brazos estaba el tesoro de los dos, que lo miraba triste con los ojitos cansados. Makoto besó su frente, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y se abrazaron.

-Makoto… -dijo, él lo vio. –Volví… -sonrió. Makoto rió.

-Bienvenido, Haru –lo volvió a besar.

A unos metros se escuchaba a un Nagisa enojado regañando a un pequeño Yuina que se escondía detrás de un sorprendido Rei…

* * *

 

Ya que los aires se calmaron, Nagisa y Rei se fueron acompañados de sus hijos. Rin intercambió unas palabras con Haru y luego se fue. Makoto estaba todavía con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de tener a su hija y a su esposo pero por otro lado estaba avergonzado y todavía no digería todo el miedo que había tenido. Cerró los ojos y despejó su mente, sonrió y se preguntó si por eso Haru tanto quería al agua; su cuerpo cansado agradecía el calor del baño.

Haru revisó las rodillas de su niña y luego la calmó mientras acariciaba su cabello. Taichi no decía nada pero no soltaba la mano de su papá. Cuando por fin se quedó dormida, la acomodó bien entre las almohadas, la arropó y se quedó unos segundos sentado observándola antes de besar su frente e ir en busca de su esposo. Tenía ganas de regañarlo ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejar a los tres niños solos? Sabía perfectamente que si Taichi hubiera estado sola nada hubiera pasado, se hubiera quedado en casa, pero los dos sabían que si estaba acompañada de Yuina se dejaría llevar fácilmente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no los hubiera encontrado?

Entró a su habitación, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero no estaba ahí. Escuchó un leve chapoteo y se dirigió al baño. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, viendo a Makoto en la tina, con el cabello ensombreciendo un poco su rostro, en su boca una mueca se trazaba, estaba todavía sufriendo. El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco y reprimió un suspiro, no podía regañarlo, simplemente no podía. Se desvistió en silencio, evitando llamar la atención de su esposo, se metió en la tina, justo entre las piernas de Makoto y recargó su espalda en su pecho. Lentamente los ojos del más grande se abrieron, sonrió un poco al ver el cabello negro frente a él y lo rodeó en un abrazo; recargó la frente en su hombro y empezó a sollozar.

Haru intentó voltear pero su esposo no lo dejaba. Usando un poco de fuerza logró separarse de él, tiró mucha agua en el proceso, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. –No estoy decepcionado –dijo. –Ni enojado –le limpió un par de lágrimas, frunció el ceño al notar que no dejaba de llorar. Suspiró y miró a otro lado sonrojado. –Llegué a casa Makoto… -lo vio. –Te extrañé.

-Haru…-sus lágrimas se vieron remplazadas rápidamente por una amplia sonrisa. Antes de poder decir algo más, Haru lo besó con energía, no tardó en responder. Se habían extrañado mucho.

Al día siguiente, una pequeña Taichi, en su pantalón de pijama de delfines y su playera con un dibujo de una orca, se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala, con la mirada gacha, abrazando una almohada. A su lado estaba sentado su papá, con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal y una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, tratando de calmar a su hija. Y frente a ellos estaba Haru, que caminaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un general a punto de hablar con el pelotón que enviará a guerra, con ese rostro inexpresivo tan suyo.

A Makoto poco a poco le mataba ese silencio y esa mirada. –Haru… -entonces recibió una mirada severa de él y se encogió en su lugar.

-Lo que pasó anoche fue peligroso y muy irresponsable –los dos asintieron. –Pudo haber pasado algo muy grave –suspiros y miradas gachas. –De pura suerte solamente fueron raspones y un susto –un moqueo. –Si no hubiera vuelto nadie habría encontrado a los niños. Fue muy irresponsable dejar a todos los niños solos –dirigió su mirada a Makoto, casi se derrumba su seriedad. –Sabes que Taichi hace toda clase de tonterías cuando está con Yuina, los debiste llevar con alguien más o cerrar las puertas.

Makoto quería responder pero sabía que no debía, además Haru tenía razón. La mirada de éste se dirigió ahora a la pequeña quien abrazó un poco más su almohada y miró avergonzada a su padre. -¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no sigas en todo a Yuina? Además no debes alejarte de la casa tú sola, mucho menos hacia lugares que no conoces… sobre todo de noche. Nos dejas muy preocupados, jovencita –entonces no logró más esa expresión seria, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. –Tienes que cuidarte.

Taichi asintió con los ojos llorosos y abrazó a Haru, él la sostuvo con cariño, luego miró a Makoto quien con una suave sonrisa se unió al abrazo, apretando a la pequeña en el centro.

-No respiro –dijo con un pequeño gemido, sus padres rieron.


	10. Boda

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Yuina con curiosidad mientras se recargaba en la cabeza de Taichi e intentaba ver lo que Kou tenía entre sus manos: una pequeña hoja rosada doblada en una forma extraña.

-No la quiero abrir…-dijo la pequeña y la dejó de pronto en la mesa con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Quiero ver! –exclamó el chico, estirándose para tomarla, empezó una pequeña pelea entre él y Tiachi sobre si debían abrirla o no. La misteriosa hoja había aparecido luego de que los tres fueran por algo de beber durante su receso y nadie había visto al culpable.

-¡Ya! –exclamó Kou con un ligero sonrojo, la miraron con expresión divertida. –La abriré… -con delicadeza la abrió y leyó su contenida, a cada palabra el sonrojo crecía más y más. Al terminar bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué dice? Quiero ver –dijo Yuina mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos y lo examinaba, soltó una risa burlona. – Kou-kun y Kasuki-kun besándose, en un árbol –cantó felizmente. El sonrojo de Kou crecía más y más, Taichi dejó de sonreír y los observó. Algo le decía que no le estaba agradando eso a Kou.

-Yu-chan, basta –dijo con una dulce sonrisa, el chico se silención.

-Me gusta otro niño –dijo Kou. Entonces Taichi se preguntó qué significaba eso, recordaba que las niñas últimamente decían cosas así, que a Fulanito le gustaba Menganita, pero nunca había entendido bien eso. Si se trataba de gustar, a ella le gustaban sus amigos pero no se sonrojaba ni se portaba tonta cuando estaba con ellos. De pronto Kou miró a Yuina y su sonrojo aumentó, Taichi soltó una carcajada sin saber bien por qué. El profesor entró al salón, Yuina se fue al suyo y las otras dos prestaron atención.

Al salir de la escuela, Haru esperaba a su hija a la entrada, sentado en una jardinera, leyendo una revista de cocina. Taichi sonrió en cuanto lo vio y sin despedirse de sus amigos corrió a abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Haru sonrió con cariño antes de besar su mejilla y emprender el camino sin soltar su mano. La pequeña le contó algunas cosas a su papá sobre sus clases, de cómo ganó jugando en la clase de deportes y de una flor que había dibujado. De pronto se calló, pensando, eso le llamó la atención a su papá.

-¿Yuina? ¿Kou?

-Los dos –dijo ella, jaló a su papá hacia la heladería y pidió una paleta de dos, ya que Haru la pagó le dio la mitad. –Creo que a Kou le gusta Yuina, pero no entiendo bien… ¿qué es gustar?

Haru la miró con sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño, la pequeña se sintió avergonzada. –Eres muy pequeña para estar pensando en esas cosas, cuando tengas veinte años tal vez te deje considerarlo –Taichi hizo un puchero, odiaba sentirse tan chica. Haru lo notó. –Mira... el gustar te puede causar problemas cuando eres joven, siendo tan pequeña no es necesario que pienses en eso.

-A ti te gusta mi papá.

-Así es.

-A Kou le gusta Yuina ¿Yuina y Kou se van a casar?

Haru no pudo evitar reír. –No, es un gustar diferente –estuvo a punto de contarle que Rin y él alguna vez se habían gustado pero eso nada tenía que ver con el sentimiento que tenía con Makoto, pero su hija era muy pequeña para entender bien esas cosas. –No pienses mucho en eso –comió su helado. Taichi no volvió a pensar en el tema por un buen rato.

Makoto ya no le contaba historias a su pequeña hija pues ahora estaban juntos los tres todo el tiempo que podían estarlo. Además de que había algo que había capturado la atención de los adultos, todos menos Rin estaban envueltos y a Nitori le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener a su mejor amigo alejado de todo eso. Ese fin de semana se anunciaría el compromiso oficial de Gou y Momo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la librería? –dijo Rin en la mañana de sábado, estaba en pijama viendo televisión mientras comía frituras. Nitori llevaba un buen rato pidiéndole que se alistara para salir pero simplemente no quería.

-Ya te dije… no te puedo decir –respondió mientras le acomodaba un listó en el cabello a Kou.

-Así no voy –respondió hundiéndose más en el sillón. Nitori vio a la pequeña como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Papi, vamos –dijo ella con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo se dignó a verlos. –Tía Gou va a ir.

Rin se levantó y miró a Nitori acusatoriamente, como diciéndole “¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste?”, él solo se encogió de hombros antes de ponerle otro listón a Kou. Con rapidez Rin se fue a cambiar y antes de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba listo para salir. En el camino su estómago no paraba de moverse inquieto, algo le decía que la cosa no iría bien. Tener que verse en la librería no era algo común, eso quería decir que había preferido ir a ver a Momo antes que a él y tenía lógica pues él es el padre de sus hijos pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso y molesto.

Al llegar al lugar sus sospechas crecieron. Su madre estaba ahí, también sus amigos, los padres de Mikoshiba, los demás niños, el lugar estaba adornado y parecía que había un altar en el centro. Todo olía a flores y estaba tan limpio como llevaba tiempo sin estarlo, la gente estaba entre formal e informal, sostenían copas con vino espumoso y buscaban distribuirse en el pequeño recinto. Vio a Momotarou, estaba vestido elegante y le hacía señas a Nitori quién se acercó apresurado hacia él.Sí, habían decidido mejor hacer la boda a la vez que el anuncio, así no le darían tiempo a Rin de hacer una escena y Gou podría volver a Tokio a tiempo para una junta que tenía al otro día.

-Tranquilízate –le dijo Haru al acercarse a él, todavía no procesaba lo que ocurría. –Eventualmente esto iba a pasar.

-Haru qué…-se distrajo al ver a sus sobrinos a los que saludó con mucho cariño, los veía en vacaciones solamente así que verlos siempre le alegraban. Su padre los llamó y entonces empezó todo.

Gou y Momo se pararon frente a todos. Ella luciendo sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco que disimulaba un poco su vientre abultado. –Hola, gracias a todos por venir –dijo él. –Hoy los reunimos aquí porque es un día muy importante para nosotros –Rin empezó a sudar frío, Rei y Haru se posicionaron a sus costados por si acaso. –Como saben, esta hermosa mujer de aquí y yo vivimos como novios desde hace años y tenemos unas pequeñas criaturitas –señaló a sus hijos quienes solo sonreían encantados. –Y siempre me ha mandado muy lejos cuando le propongo matrimonio.

-Pero ya es hora de dejar de hacer eso –siguió ella, Rin tragó saliva. –Tenemos dos noticias y un evento el día de hoy –sonrió. –Queremos anunciarles que tendremos otro bebé –felicitaciones llenaron el lugar, él solo veía molesto a Momo, lo golpearía. –La otra noticia es…

-¡Nos vamos a casar aquí y ahora! –exclamó el novio con mucha felicidad, risas, exclamaciones de sorpresa, aplausos y demás llenaron el lugar, pero lo único que pasaba por la mente de Rin era… golpear a Momo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el menor dio un respingo, a lo que su prometida reaccionó con una risa para luego ver a su hermano y sonreír como disculpa antes de decirle, moviendo los labios, que lo sentía y que lo amaba.

-Senpai… -dijo Nitori a su lado, Rin lo miró con reproche.

-Que no me digas senpai –hizo un puchero. Resignación. Nitori rió y en un impulso tonto tomó su mano. Rin no dijo ni hizo nada durante la ceremonia y después de ella se quedó solo con su copa de vino, pensando. –Me pregunto… si Kou querrá una mamá…

Nitori estaba sentándose a su lado. –No –se miraron. –Pasó hace unas semanas, le dejaron de tarea describir a su familia y algo que deseaban que pasara con ellos –captó toda su atención. –Nos puso a los tres –rió. –Y su deseo era que su papá no tuviera que trabajar tanto y que yo no me peleara con tantos novios -los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas y agachó la mirada. –Rin… si te casaste o no… no le importa a tu hija, ella es feliz contigo –le sonrió antes de ir a buscar otra bebida.

Momo, Gou y sus hijos se fueron a Tokio, la librería estaba ahora a cargo de Nitori y Rin estaba considerando dejar su trabajo nocturno y ayudar a Ai. Haru regresó a trabajar cerca y estaba haciendo planes con Makoto para abrir su propio restaurante. Nagisa intentaba convencer a Rei de que debían adoptar otro bebé pero no lo lograba, al parecer ya tenían muchos y si tenía más pronto la prensa querría fisgonear en la vida privada del actor. Y así, antes de que se dieran cuenta, terminó la escuela y al volver Yuina ya no estaba con las niñas, había entrado al siguiente nivel y ellas estaban en grupos diferentes. De cierta forma, en ese año crecieron un poco separados pero nunca se dejaron de ver.


	11. Cita

-¿Chocolates? –preguntó la chica mientras se quitaba la gorra de natación, su largo cabello negro cayó libre y con delicadeza apartó el agua de su rostro.

-¡Sí! –respondió otra chica del equipo. –Le preparas chocolates al niño que te gusta y se los das en San Valentín.

-Ya veo… -contestó, caminó hacia los vestidores. –No le veo chiste, todos los días pueden comer chocolate –susurró.

Taichi siguió pensando en el asunto mientras se bañaba. Siempre había hecho algo para ese día con sus dos mejores amigos pero nunca había pensado bien el tema del amor, al menos no en un buen rato. Salió de los vestidores con un sencillo vestido y caminó hacia su casa, recordó que un año antes Yuina había recibido muchos regalos, sobretodo chocolates, del montón de admiradoras que ahora tenía, desde que había acompañado a su padre en algunas escenas de una película reciente, también recordó que Kou le había pedido ayuda para preparar unos dulces, los cuales nunca entregó. ¿Era en realidad necesario entregarle a alguien dulces ese día? ¿Era necesario estar enamorada? No, a sus trece años no podía todavía comprender ni un poco esas cuestiones; sí le habían gustado chicos pero nunca había sentido lo que se dice “mariposas en el estómago” y demás cursilerías.

-¡Tai-kun! –exclamó una pequeña niña de seis años, lanzándose a ella y abrazándola a dónde alcanzaba, una sonrisa resplandeciente recorría su rostro. – ¿Vamos juntas? Yu no va a venir.

Sonrió y despeinó el alborotado cabello de la niña. –Te llevo a tu casa, Britt –tomó su mano y se encaminó a casa de los Ryugazaki-Hazuki. Su celular sonó, un mensaje de uno de sus padres, guardó el teléfono. La más pequeña niña de la familia se había vuelto muy parlanchina, hablaba de cosas sin sentido y era tan alegre como su padre.

-¿Por qué no vino Yu?

-Papi se lo llevó a una adición –dijo sonriente tras acomodarse una mal hecha trenza.

-Audición –corrigió. –Así que Yu seguirá actuando…

-Taichi –dijo cantando. –Yu-chan quiere ir a una cita para san Valentín ¿Qué es una cita?

Taichi se detuvo y la miró, se sentía incómoda por alguna razón. –Es… cuando… una chica y un chico salen y se divierten… creo… bueno… no necesariamente un chico y una chica, nuestros papás también tuvieron citas… supongo –la pequeña la veía un poco confundida, Tai rió. –Yuina invitará a alguien a salir pero no como amigos sino porque le gusta –habían llegado a su casa. -¿Estarás bien si te dejo? –ella asintió.

-Está aquí Adah, ella me cuida –la pequeña se despidió y entro rápido a la casa. El celular volvió a sonar y contestó.

-Acompañé a Britt a su casa, ya voy para allá –dijo y caminó a su casa, pensando. Al llegar se encontró con que Nitori, Rin y Kou estaban de visita y platicaban con Makoto mientras Haru preparaba la cena. –Buenas noches –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tai, no te secaste el cabello –dijo su papá mientras la veía con un gesto de preocupación. –Hace frío, te vas a enfermar.

-Se parece tanto a Haru que no le ha de importar eso mientras tenga agua –dijo Rin burlón, la niña se sonrojó y fue a sentarse a lado de Kou. Al poco rato Haru sirvió la cena, caballa en salsa de piña, ensalada de frutos rojos, agua de sabor para las niñas y un poco de alcohol para los adultos.

Cuando terminó la cena y los adultos estaban platicando entre risas, ellas subieran al cuarto de Tai, todavía parecía el cuarto de una niña, no había cambiado mucho a excepción de posters de bandas de metal en las paredes, un estante lleno de libros y un pizarrón de corcho lleno de recortes sobre la natación y música. Kou se sentó frente a la mesa que todavía tenía dibujos que hicieron de niños con plumones y se recargó en silencio. Taichi la observó, invitándola a decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Quiero invitar a salir a Yuina –soltó de golpe y como un golpe su amiga lo sintió. –Este día de San Valentín.

-Yo lo pensaba invitar –dijo sin pensar, se miraron confundidas. –Quien lo haga prime…. –no logró terminar, Kou ya estaba escribiendo un mensaje en su celular, no supo que hacer, normalmente no se retaba a algo con ella. Se acercó y le quitó con agilidad el teléfono. –La primera que llegue a su casa –sonrió y corrió, era una carrera asegurada, Kou no corría mucho.

-¡Taichi! ¡Eso es injusto! –gritó antes de seguirla.

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó Haru al ver a su hija saltar varios escalones de las escaleras.

-Con Yu-chan –salió a gran velocidad, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta para retrasar a su amiga.

-Kou, la chamarra –dijo Rin al verla abrir rápido la puerta. –Ten cuidado

-Sí, papi –salió corriendo mientras se acomodaba la chamarra. Haru rió casi en silencio y Rin tuvo un ligero sonrojo.

-Papi –repitió Haru con una sonrisa burlona

-Que tu hija no te llame bonito no es mi problema –miró a otro lado sonrojado, Nitori también rió.

Taichi corría a toda velocidad, no estaba segura del por qué le afectaba tanto todo eso, pero no quería perder ante ella. Iba a cruzar una calle cuando Kou le gritó advirtiéndole de un carro, giró al oírla gritar y al creerle frenó de manera brusca a pleno giro, cayó, torciéndose un poco un pie y raspándose la pierna. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió vio la cabellera roja de su amiga a una distancia considerable. Eso era algo nuevo, ella jamás la había engañado para nada. Soportó el dolor y continuó su carrera, ahora era posible perder.

Kou sentía que se le iba la respiración, oía a Taichi a poca distancia, de pronto ya estaba a su lado, apretó el paso y llegaron al mismo tiempo, ella tocó el timbre y la otra chica la puerta. Quien abrió la puerta fue nadie más que Yuina, quien las miró extrañado antes de reír por el aspecto que tenían. Las dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, vieron a su amigo con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltaron al mismo tiempo. “Sal conmigo” y “Ten una cita conmigo”. Rei y Nagisa que observaban con curiosidad desde el final del pasillo rieron y su hijo se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendido de lo que pasaba, entonces sonrió y asintió. Las dos sonrieron satisfechas y volvieron a casa, sin pensar en los detalles de lo que había ocurrido. En el camino se encontraron a Rin y Nitori, Kou se fue con ellos, Taichi volvió a su casa.

De alguna manera acordaron que en el sábado siguiente saldrían al cine y luego irían a comer una hamburguesa. Taichi seguía sin comprender bien qué era lo que sucedía, por qué se había puesto así y por qué quería salir con Yuina. El viernes en la escuela no se pudo concentrar, ni siquiera notó que Kou estaba igual o peor que ella. Inclusiva en el entrenamiento de natación quedó en segundo lugar, cosa que no solía ocurrir. Ese día Makoto estaba dando clase a los niños y se dio cuenta por lo que decidió esperar a su hija y al hacerlo caminaron juntos a casa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Papá –dijo mientras comía la mitad de una paleta de hielo, él comía la otra mitad. -¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con papá?

Makoto la miró y de pronto se preocupó, veía a su hija como una niña todavía, no quería que creciera, pensó en lo que Haru le diría, que no hiciera drama y lo aceptara. Suspiró resignado. –Fue… algo torpe.

-¿Por qué?

Makoto rió. –Me invitó él a salir pero yo no creí que lo decía en serio… Todavía no sabía que le gustaba a Haru y aunque él me gustaba mucho… todavía me costaba algo de trabajo aceptar que me gustaba un hombre –su hija lo miró con curiosidad. –Amaba a Haru pero pues… tenía mis dudas… En fin, ese día Haru iba a ir a visitar a sus padres y se iban a ir de viaje juntos a unas cascadas así que me invitó a ir con él.

>>Pasamos un par de días juntos, platicando, paseando, salimos a comer y demás, algunas veces acompañados de sus padres y otras veces solos. Junto a las cascadas habían unas cabañas, ahí nos quedamos por dos noches. Al segundo día, mientras desayunábamos, Haru me invitó a salir con él, me dijo que me quería llevar a un lugar especial y que sería una cita. Y… yo siempre iré a donde Haru me pida, así que acepté –sonrió con cariño.

>>En la noche, tomamos un par de linternas y salimos sin que sus padres se enteraran. Me llevó por entre la maleza, era algo complicado caminar por ahí y no me hacía caso cuando le hablaba. De pronto se detuvo y casi choco con él, me miró, se puso detrás de mí y me tapó los ojos, dijo que confiara en él y eso hice, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Comenzamos a caminar, él me iba diciendo por donde, me daba cuenta de que se paraba de puntas porque no alcanzaba a ver, me ganó la risa, se desconcentró y nos resbalamos en lodo. Cuando me iba a levantar me saltó encima y tapó mis ojos, ya no sabía qué ocurría, me giró tantito y entonces me dejó ver.

>>Frente a mí estaba una cascada oculta y en su caída… se reflejaba el cielo nocturno, no sé cómo pero se alcanzaban a notar algunas estrellas y en el río también. Haru me dijo que era su lugar favorito. No había que ser un genio para notar que ahí es donde se había enamorado del agua… -rió un poco. –Entonces dijo algo así como que ahora estaban ahí las dos cosas más importantes para él… Creo que me puse rojo, él estaba algo sonrojado y no me miraba… Entonces me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí. No me lo esperaba así que me levanté de golpe y en ese momento me resbalé con las piedras mojadas y me caí al río. Haru me gritó y a mí me dolía una pierna. Me sacó a jalones del agua y me miraba preocupado, yo estaba muy apenado y descubrimos que mi pierna estaba sangrando –dejó de sonreír. –Me raspé al caer y me dolía. Claro que se preocupó mucho y volvimos a las cabañas donde curó mi herida… Y no volvimos a hablar en un tiempo sobre esa cita…

-Suena a que no fue buena…

-Sí y no… -la miró, ahora estaban sentados en una banca cerca de su casa. –Que Haruka me dijera que estaba enamorándose de mí me ayudó mucho… Ahora… dime… ¿por qué la pregunta?

Taichi se sonrojó y terminó su paleta. –Voy a salir con Yu-chan –su padre suspiró aliviado, al menos era una persona conocida. –Aunque no sé por qué –miró al cielo. –Nunca había pensado en Yu así, si me preguntan qué me gusta yo diría… que el agua y la música.

Makoto no pudo evitar reír. –El agua –besó su cabello. –Eres muy pequeña para tener problemas de ese tipo, Yuina y tú son buenos amigos, no te lo tomes en serio.

-No lo haré –dijo ella, un poco sonrojada. –No le encuentro chiste a estas cosas.

Pero sí le interesaba el asunto. Y le interesó más el día de la cita, cuando Kou y Taichi se presentaron en el mismo cine, a la misma hora, ambas con Yuina. Al final, fue como cualquier otra salida de ellos tres. Antes de volver a casa ellas acordaron nunca volver a hacer algo así, nunca competirían de nuevo por un chico. Al entrar a casa escuchó risas que venían de la cocina y al asomarse vio a Makoto con manchas de chocolate en el rostro riendo, mientras Haru intentaba embarrar más y reía; un pastel a medio hacer estaba aplastado en la mesa y había harina por doquier. No pudo evitar sonreír, no le interesaba el tema pero esperaba que cuando le interesara el tema de los romances pudiera tener uno tan bonito como el que estaba frente a sus ojos. Sus padres la descubrieron y antes de que pudiera huir ya estaba embarrada de chocolate también, las risas crecieron.


	12. Rin y Nitori

-Taichi –le dijo Yuina mientras la veía caminar de un lado a otro. –Tai –tomó su mano. –Tranquila –le sonrió.

-Estoy tranquila –se zafó del agarre y se sentó, miró con disgusto la tarea que tenía que hacer. –Hazla tú… eres más grande.

-Sé una niña responsable –le revolvió el cabello. –Ya tienes casi doce años.

-Tú casi trece –suspiro, vio a su papá Haru entrar. –Tío Rin está con Kou, dijeron que va a estar bien pronto –Haru asintió y tras saludar a Yuina fue a comprar algo para que su hija comiera.

Estaban en el hospital, en clase de deportes Kou se había sentido mal y había vomitado antes de debilitarse demasiado, además de que se había lastimado un pie. Taichi la había llevado a la enfermería, luego localizaron a Rin y fue por ella. Al terminar clases, Yuina y Taichi llevaron a las hermanitas de Yu a su casa y luego fueron al hospital. Nitori también llegó, traía una maleta y una mochila grande, a esas alturas los niños ya sabían lo que significaba.

-¿Está bien, Kou? –preguntó preocupado al acercarse a ellos.

-Estará bien pronto –respondió el niño con una sonrisa confiada, ella solo miró a otro lado fingiendo desinterés.

-Eso espero…-suspiró, la puerta de la habitación de Kou se abrió y salieron de ella un doctor y Rin. Nitori se acercó a toda prisa. -¿Está bien? ¿La darán de alta pronto?

Rin sonrió un poco antes de darle unas palmadas en un hombro. –Tuvo problemas en el estómago de nuevo, la dejarán un par de noches para observación… -miró la maleta. -¿De nuevo?

Nitori se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro lado. –Sí… ¿Puedo…

–Te toca la guardia de hoy con Kou, mañana me quedo yo – sonrió un poco, se sentía más relajado cuando Nitori estaba con él, estaba muy acostumbrado a contar con su ayuda cuando algo ocurría con su hija.

-Sí, senpai –dijo por molestar, causó que Rin hiciera algo parecido a un puchero y se colocó el sombrero de policía. –Saludaré a Kou –entró a la habitación. Cuando la mirada de Rin se cruzó con la de Haru ambos soltaron un suspiro. Haru le dio a su hija un sándwich empaquetado y otro igual a Yuina, luego acompañó a Rin por un café.

-El estómago está bien, fue algo… normal en ella –contó Rin mientras miraba la maquina intentando decidirse por una bebida. –Lo que ahora le preocupa al doctor es el pie, cree que pudo lastimárselo y le mandó reposo. Dijo que podrá volver a nadar pronto, en un mes tal vez pero que la demás actividad física la deje por un buen rato.

-¿Se está haciendo difícil? –preguntó Haru.

-Sí… me preocupa más ahora que, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, ya va a empezar todas esas cosas por las que pasan las mujeres pubertas y adolescentes ¿me entiendes? –lo vio asentir, finalmente escogió una bebida al azar.- Me preocupa que el hecho de que siempre haya sido tan delicada la afecte más… La he visto algo triste también últimamente, tal vez Nitori me pueda ayudar a descubrir qué tiene en mente –su amigo soltó una risita casi imperceptible. -¿Qué?

-Nitori parece tu esposa a veces –lo miró burlón, las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron. –Creo que le gustas y que te gusta. O tal vez no, pero se necesitan –vio el reloj. –Llevaré a los niños a sus clases, suerte –y así hizo, los llevó a sus clases de natación, mientras Rin miraba a la pared, pensando.

Un rato después Makoto manejaba mientras Taichi secaba su cabello y pensaba en por qué a cada rato Nitori se iba y volvía a casa de Rin, Kou le había dicho que pasaba cada que un novio lo dejaba pero que a veces se confundía porque no entendía por qué él se seguía yendo con otros hombres, nunca se lo diría a ellos pero para ella Nitori era como otro papá. -¿Tío Nitori y tío Rin fueron novios? –preguntó de pronto, Makoto la miró con curiosidad. -¿Por qué no son pareja? –sus ojos verdes se encontraron, él regresó la mirada al camino.

-Nitori y Rin fueron novios en secreto un tiempo, antes de que Rin fuera de viaje a Australia, pero no funcionó –se quedó pensando, intentando recordar cómo había sido. –Nos enteramos porque un día Nitori estaba muy callado y se veía triste, Nagisa le insistió mucho y se echó a llorar, Rin se fue al baño y Nitori dijo que Rin lo estaba engañando con una mujer – miró a su hija, para ver si le seguía el paso. –Nadie sabía que a Rin también le gustaban los hombres… bueno… la verdad es que a Rin le gustan tanto las mujeres como los hombres… -empezó a llover y encendió los limpiadores del auto. –El caso es que todo fue un malentendido, pero todos nos enteramos y se pelearon. El día que Rin se fue a Australia, Nitori llegó tarde a despedirlo, llegó cuando el avión se había ido… Dejaron de hablarse.

Taichi amarró su cabello, viendo la lluvia. -¿Por qué son tan unidos entonces?

-¿Recuerdas a un señor que vino hace tiempo? Que lo vimos en la librería, uno alto de cabello negro… -ella asintió. –Bueno… algo tuvo que ver… -se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho más. –Luego… algo pasó… creo que se volvieron a hablar cuando Kou iba a nacer…

-¿No sabes?

-No… -Taichi lo miró con un puchero, Makoto notó con alivio que ya iban a llegar a su casa. –Mejor… pregúntale a tu papá –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien –respondió ella, miró por la ventana, sonrió burlona. –Está bien, mamá, le preguntaré a papá –Makoto la vio sorprendido y ella rió. Haru los recibió en la entrada de la casa con una toalla por si se habían mojado mucho del carro a la entrada, su esposo la aceptó con gusto y su hija se escabulló a la cocina. – Taichi tiene curiosidad sobre Nitori y Rin –le comentó mientras Haru le secaba el cabello. –Tal vez te pregunte.

-Mmm… bueno… -terminó de secarle el cabello, besó su mejilla y fue a la cocina sin decir más. Makoto sonrió, le encantaba estar en casa con su familia. Al entrar a la cocina vio a su hija y su esposo mirándose a los ojos, supuso que ella ya le había preguntado.

\- Entonces sí se quieren pero es complicado –dijo Tai, él asintió y ella más satisfecha ayudó a poner la mesa. Makoto seguía sin comprender cómo podían comunicarse tanto con la mirada, él podía con Haru pero nunca al nivel que ellos lo hacían, supuso que era porque finalmente ella es su sangre. –A cenar –le dijo, Haru sirvió la cena, sonrió, sabía que Haru era más como la mamá.

Mientras la familia Nanase-Tachibana cenaba pasta al mango y caballa empapelada, en el hospital Nitori y Rin cenaban en la cafetería del hospital; un café, un sándwich y un postre que no estaban seguros de qué era. Ambos en silencio, cada quien pensando en sus propios problemas pero sabían que cada cierto tiempo los dos pensaban en Kou, quien dormía tranquilamente desde hacía una hora más o menos.

-Tienes un moretón –por fin Rin rompió el silencio.

-Me lanzó una sartén antes de salir de su casa –respondió, suspiró.

-Deja de hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Ir de aquí a allá… deja de hacerlo…

-¿Y qué haré? –suspiró. – Supongo puedo dormir en la librería…

-Idiota, solo quédate en casa ya. La familia permanece unida –estaba un poco sonrojado. –Tú y Kou son mi familia, ya deja de estar huyendo.

-Senp… Rin… -se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. –No puedo porqu…

-Escucha bien, que no lo volveré a decir… -no lo veía. – Luego de Sousuke no quise a nadie y Kou se volvió mi mundo… Me enoja ver que te traten mal y que tú los permitas, me enoja que nos dejes a cada rato… ¿Recuerdas cómo ella se refería a ti cuando aprendía a hablar?

Nitori asintió, Kou le decía papá también, tardó años en aprender que no lo era, apretó sus puños bajo la mesa.

-Siempre has estado ahí, mi casa es tu casa y lo sabes… en fin… Nitori… deja de huir de nosotros y quédate ya… con Kou… con nosotros… -lo miró por unos segundos. –Conmigo… y dejemos de pretender…

Nitori comprendió lo que significaba lo que intentaba decirle, respiró hondo y miró a otro lado también. –Va a ser raro a estas alturas…

-Idiota…

Sus manos se entrelazaron bajo la mesa, ambos se sintieron más fuertes y relajados. Luego de unos segundos de silencio el celular de Rin sonó. –Debo irme… - se levantó.

-Rin

-¿Qué?

-Me quedaré…

-Bien.

-Pero renuncia a ese trabajo nocturno, entre los dos podemos con todos los gastos. No tienes que andar desnudándote para cualquiera.

Rin se puso colorado. –Nunca me desnudo por completo –agarró su sombrero de la policía. –Cuida a mi hija –se fue. Nitori suspiró con una sonrisa, recordó cuando fueron pareja, desde entonces nunca se habían tomado de las manos como esa noche y lo había extrañado.


	13. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7DSLTe_Its

Escuchó un quejido, no tuvo que abrir los ojos sabía que había sido de Taichi, le estaba ocultando a todos una pequeña lesión pero cuando estaba con él se permitía expresar el dolor. –Tienes que decirle a tus papás –le dijo Yuina mientras se sentaba para verla sobarse el tobillo.

-No quiero… -estiró su pie hacia él. –Sóbalo.

-Huele feo –dijo de broma antes de acostarse y ella se acostó completamente sobre él. –Tai-kun.

-Cállate –se sentó. –Llévame a mi casa.

-Cómo ordene… -Yuina se levantó y antes de que ella dijera nada la cargó en su espalda. –Es una suerte que tenga la altura de mi papá Rei –rió y caminó.

-Que Rei sea tu papá no tiene nada que ver con tu altura –respondió ella.

-Bueno, eso es cierto… pero a los dos les gusta mucho encontrar semejanzas en mí… como cuando tu papá Makoto dice que eres tan hija de tu papá Haru –Taichi asintió y se recargó en él. -¿Les dirás de tu pie?

-Tal vez… luego de la competencia del sábado.

-Sobre eso… deberíamos cambiar lugares, tú nada estilo mariposa, evitarás lastimarte el pie, yo nadaré en…

-Solo nado estilo libre –respondió ella con un puchero. –No cambiaremos de lugar.

-Siempre dices lo mismo –dijo con una sonrisa y la bajó cuando llegaron a la misma tienda de siempre, donde compraban helado, luego caminaron despacio. –Mis papás me comprarán un pastel para mi cumpleaños, lo comeremos el sábado luego de la competencia, irás ¿verdad?

Ella sintió una punzada en su pie, el cumpleaños de Yuina y ese dolor tenían relación. –Claro que iré ¿cuándo he faltado? –sonrió un poco y se terminó el helado. –Te daré tu regalo antes de la competencia.

Yuina la abrazó y giró con ella, levantándola un poco. –Si Tai-kun va es regalo suficiente.

-¡Bájame! –se apartó de él y sonrojada miró a otro lado. –Dices puras tonterías –siguió caminando. Al llegar a las escaleras Yuina la cargó hasta su casa. –Gracias –dijo al bajarse y recibir su mochila.

-Sabes, realmente disfruto jugar contigo –respondió. –Así que apresúrate a que se cure ese pie.

-¿De qué hablas? –sonrió y antes de abrir la puerta, salió Haru, Yuina lo saludó y tras despedirse afectuosamente de su amiga se fue corriendo.

-Se parece a Nagisa… -fue al jardín a cortar algunas hierbas para la cena, su hija lo siguió.

-¡Ya llegué! –anunció Yuina al entrar a su casa, curiosamente nadie salió a recibirlo. -¿Dónde están? –caminó en silencio buscando a sus hermanos o a sus padres. Al asomarse al patio de atrás vio a Rei en la ahora más grande alberca, recargaba su barbilla en una de las piernas de Nagisa, quien estaba sentado en la orilla, se miraban en silencio y con una sonrisa amorosa. Nagisa depositó un beso en la frente de su esposo. Yuina no entendía cómo podía haber chicos en su clase que lo molestaran con que tenía dos hombres como padres, era obvio que se amaban y aunque no sabía mucho de su historia sabía que siempre había sido así. Regresó al interior de la casa y subió a su habitación, pensando que tal vez tendría otro hermano, era raro ver a sus papás tan calmados pero cada que Rei cumplía el capricho de su papá de tener otro hijo ambos estaban en paz y solo se miraban con amor.

-¡Yu Yu! –exclamó Britt al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él y se le colgaba en un abrazo. Yuina sonrió y revolvió su cabello alborotado. –Te compré un pan –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un trozo pequeño de lo que parecía un pan dulce, se lo dio.

-Gracias, Britt –se lo comió de un bocado, su hermanita sonrió y saltó, luego rió y se cubrió la boca con las manos. –Yare-chan está haciendo trampa –corrió a su cuarto.

Yuina entró a la habitación de su hermano menor, Adah a su lado lo regañaba con susurros mientras se jalaba un rizo, miró a Yuina suplicante y él comprendió que era algo de la escuela. -¿Qué haces, Yareni?

Él se espantó y tiró un bote de corrector sobre el escritorio. –Nada… -mientras limpiaba el desastre su hermana tomó un examen entre las manos y se lo tendió a Yuina, inmediatamente comprendió que había reprobado e intentaba cambiar la calificación. Era la primera vez que salía tan mal, no era un chico listo pero nunca había reprobado. –No se lo enseñes a papá… Yu… tú tampoco Adah.

-No tienes que hace trampa, Yareni ¿verdad, Yuina? –dijo la pequeña adquiriendo un porte un tanto soberbio.

Yuina le regresó el examen. –No, pero hay maneras de no salir regañado… Te voy a compartir un secreto –dijo en tono misterioso. –Papá Nagisa no te regañará si se lo entregas a él y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación. De pronto Nagisa subió corriendo las escaleras y se asomó en las habitaciones. -¿Papá?

-Los oí tan callados que me preocupé –respondió con una sonrisa. -¡Todos vamos a comer pizza! –los niños se asomaron y se unieron en una celebración.

La pizza llegó pronto, cuando se sentaron a la mesa Yuina recibió un mensaje de Taichi, suspiró y lo guardó. -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Rei mientras le servía un trozo de pizza.

-Taichi no competirá el sábado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Adah.

-¡Le hablaré a Haru-chan! –exclamó Nagisa antes de ser detenido por Rei.

-Es que ayer se subió a un árbol porque se le voló un listón o algo así… y se atoró –sonrió un poco. –Fue gracioso, intenté bajarla y me atoré también, los dos caímos pero ella se lastimó.

-Pobre, Taichi… -dijo Yareni, sentía cierta admiración por ella y a veces le molestaba que fuera tan cercana a su hermano. De pronto Nagisa empezó a reír a carcajadas, todos lo miraron, sabían que habría una historia detrás de eso, Rei captó su recuerdo y se sonrojó.

-No cuentes eso, no fue hermoso.

-Oh, sabes que lo haré Rei-chan –siguió riendo un rato hasta que notó los ojos de todos sus hijos en él. –Les contaré –sonrió, su esposo suspiró resignado. –Cuando Rei y yo éramos novios, él se enojó conmigo un día porque le perdí los lentes y tuvo que usar los gogles de natación todo el día –a su hijo mayor le hizo recordar el día que su mejor amiga le perdió los suyos. –Entonces me dijo “¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Ya no te quiero ver!” y me puse triste.

-Yo dije “¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Así no puedo ver!”, lloraste y te fuiste corriendo… -interrumpió.

-Al otro día yo tenía una de mis primeras audiciones y quería que Rei me ayudara a practicar pero ya estaba enojado… así que pensé en buscarle un regalo y practicar al mismo tiempo. Fui a la plaza y vi un traje de un árabe sexy, o algo así pensé que…-su esposo le tapó la boca.

-Amor, cuida lo que dices –el rubio se puso colorado.

-Bueno… fui con Rin-chan y me dijo que le comprara unos lentes, pff qué respuesta tan tonta ¿cómo unos lentes habrían ayudado? –todos pensaron que su papá era torpe. –Rei Rei estaba enojado, no ciego… Entonces fui con Mako-chan y Haru-chan pero llegué en mal momento porque por lo que escuché ellos estaban… -sintió la mirada de advertencia de Rei. – Jugando…

-Podías jugar con ellos, papi –dijo Britt. Nagisa volvió a reír a carcajadas y Rei se sonrojó.

-Papá se iba a enojar más, mi vida –ella no entendió el problema. – Así que tenía que decidir qué le daría a Rei yo solo… así que le mandé un mensaje pero él nunca lo respondió, supe que estaba muy enojado.

-No podía ver el mensaje, no tenía lentes…

-Así que seguí caminando por la plaza… hasta que lo encontré, el regalo perfecto… -se levantó para poner pose épica. -¡Una bufanda morada con mariposas amarillas! Sabía que le encantaría y él estaría feliz otra vez y todo sería perfecto y luego nosotros podríamos…

Rei lo hizo sentarse. –Era pleno verano.

-Ah sí… detalles –sonrió. -¡Así que la compré! Pensé en envolverla yo solo así que fui caminando con ella, entonces el viento llegó y me la arrebató de las manos… corrí y corrí y se atoró en un árbol y no lo podía alcanzar… así que no sabía qué hacer… Me subí al árbol como pude y por fin la tuve en mis manos… y entonces… me di cuenta de que no sabía bajar –Yareni rió. -¡Míralo! Se burla de su papá –hizo un puchero. –Dile algo, Rei-chan.

-Su papá me marcó para pedirme ayuda luego de estar atorado una hora –el niño rió más.

-¡Rei-chan! –avergonzado comió pizza. –Entonces Rei llegó y me regañó por subirme sin fijarme, traía unos lentes horribles, eran gruesos feos y eran color verde popó –Britt rió.

-No eran hermosos… me los puse por ti nada más…

-¿En serio? Te amo, pichoncito –todos rieron.

-… No frente a los niños…

-El caso es que su papá intentó bajarme del árbol pero no quería así que subió por mí

-No sigas…

-¡Y se atoró también! –adelantó Adah, Nagisa asintió y se burlaron todos.

-No sabíamos qué hacer y Rei se moría de vergüenza y yo tenía hambre, entonces llamamos a Haru-chan pero no respondía, Mako-chan tampoco… supongo que seguían… jugando… Rin-chan solo se rió de nosotros y ya…Finalmente Haru-chan contestó y le contamos… nos colgó.

-Eso fue cruel- dijo sonriente Yuina.

-Sí… lo fue… Nos atrapó la noche, Rei-chan seguía molesto.

-Me abrazabas con tanta fuerza que casi me tirabas del árbol…

-Entonces le sugerí que… que…

-No sugirió nada, olvida eso Nagisa –estaba colorado de nuevo, los niños comprendían qué pasaba. –Cuando era casi la media noche vimos las sirenas de un carro de bomberos yendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estábamos….

-¡Los rescataron los bomberos! –dijo Adah.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchos bomberos y Mako-chan!

-No fue hermoso… no, no, no…

Les encantaba cuando sus papás les contaban historias, siempre eran graciosas. Entre bocados y risas, Yuina notaba cómo se miraban sus papás y se sentía en paz. Ellos realmente se amaban, los había visto enojados, tristes… una vez uno de ellos se fue de casa por una pelea, pero no soportaban mucho tiempo uno sin el otro.

Al irse a dormir recibió otro mensaje y sonrió. “Nadaré de mariposa… respeta el estilo libre” decía. “Respeta el estilo mariposa” respondió.

El día de la competencia, Kou lo recibió con un abrazo y le dio una cajita que contenía un lobo de peluche, el animal favorito de Yuina. Él lo recibió sonriente y le agradeció. Cuando llegó Taichi se acercó a ver cómo estaba su pie, luego le pidió su regalo solo por molestar.

-Te lo daré luego –dijo ella.

-No, yo lo quiero ahora –respondió y le dio la mejilla. Taichi suspiró y la besó, rieron. Kou los empujó para apresurarlos. Por primera vez, Taichi nadó en mariposa y aunque no fue la mejor lo hizo bien, Yuina recibió regaños de ella al terminar el nado libre y los dos felicitaron a Kou por haber sido la más rápida nadando en estilo braza. No ganaron, aun así sus padres los felicitaron con cariño y emoción.

-Los veo afuera-dijo Kou a Taichi luego de terminar de peinarse. Taichi se miró en el espejo, siempre había llevado el cabello corto, decidió que lo dejaría crecer tan largo como el de Kou.

-¡Apúrate, chica conejo! –gritó alguien desde la entrada, Tai rió y tomó su maleta.

-¡Ya voy, chico lobo! – lo alcanzó y le dio una cajita, decorada con un listón violeta. Yuina lo reconoció, ese listón se había atorado en el árbol por el que se lastimó Taichi, abrió la caja y contenía un libro que había visto en la librería de Nitori un día que acompañaron a Kou, había dicho emocionado que lo quería, era sobre astronomía y esa era uno de sus intereses de ese momento. La miró sorprendido. -¿Qué?

Yuina la abrazó y sonrió. –Eres una tonta –rió y la jaló de la mano. –Vamos por pastel.

Taichi sonrió un poquito sonrojada.


	14. Viaje

Makoto le ponía un guante a Taichi para luego hacerlo con Haru, luego bufanda, luego gorra, luego contaba cuántos suéteres tenía cada uno…y todavía ni partían para el aeropuerto. El verano había terminado hacía un buen tiempo y ahora en vez de gotas de lluvia caían copos de nieve. Haru había recibido una invitación para participarmo jurado en una competencia de cocina patrocinado por un importante hotel en una zona montañosa, Taichi y Makoto habían insistido para que aceptara la invitación; al final recibieron un sobre con tres boletos para viajar en avión, papeles correspondientes a su hospedaje consistente en dos habitaciones continuas y acceso libre a todas las atracciones del hotel, que incluían deportes como skii y snowboarding.

-Papá, ya es mucho –se quejó luego de notar que no podía ver sus propios pies a causa de tanta ropa. Haru ya se estaba quitando todo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y Makoto los seguía preocupado por su salud.

-¡Pero hace frío! Haru, ponte la chaqueta por favor –insistía pero al final ninguno de los dos hizo caso, simplemente salieron y subieron al auto con sus maletas, se terminó dando por vencido y subió también.

-Makoto, te preocupas demasiado –besó su mejilla y encendió el carro, Taichi sonrió un poco y bostezó antes de cerrar los ojos. –Ella está bien, no te preocupes –dijo mientras veía a su esposo intentar echarle encima una chamarra.

-Ya sé que me preocupo mucho… pero... –sintió la mano de su esposo recorrer su pierna y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. –Haru… las manos en el volante… -Haru sonrió y continuó manejando hasta el aeropuerto. –Hace mucho que no salíamos de vacaciones los tres nada más.

-Deberíamos viajar solos en alguna ocasión, no lo hemos hecho desde nuestra luna de miel.

-Cierto… el siguiente viaje que hicimos, de vacaciones, fue cuando Taichi tenía un año ¿Te acuerdas? Se la pasó llorando –sonrió. –Ya va a cumplir años por cierto… ¿deberíamos…

-No, todavía no… -se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos durante un tiempo, ninguno sabía cómo romperlo. Haru empezó a tararear en voz baja y Makoto lo miró con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa en los labios, se le unió. Era la canción de cuna que solían cantarle a su hija cuando era pequeña.

-Tengo hambre –oyeron decir a Tai y dejaron de cantar, ambos sonrientes, Makoto le pasó un paquete de galletas. -¿No habrían querido irse solos? –preguntó.

-No –respondió Haru. –Así se distrae Makoto contigo y no solo conmigo –él quiso protestar pero le interrumpió la risa de su hija. –En nuestra luna de miel Makoto se preocupaba por todo, como siempre –rieron juntos avergonzando al ojiverde. Llegaron al aeropuerto justos para alcanzar el avión, Taichi se sentó junto a la ventanilla con mucha emoción, Haru en medio y Makoto del lado del pasillo. Cuando el avión comenzó su movimiento la niña miraba alegre por la ventana y esperaba con emoción el ascenso, el de los ojos verdes se tensó y el de los azules miraba con ternura a su hija mientras le decía que se estuviera quieta y acariciaba la mano de su esposo para que se calmara. Todos estaban acostumbrados a volar pero aun así Makoto siempre tenía miedo, pero luego de un rato se quedaba dormido.

-¿Cómo fue la primera vez que papá subió a un avión? –preguntó con curiosidad Taichi mientras Haru trenzaba su cabello, ambos estaban aburridos.

-Fue para una competencia cuando íbamos en preparatoria, se asustó mucho, también Nagisa… y creo que también Rei.

-Fueron todos entonces… ¿tú no te asustaste?

Haru sonrió, ella comprendió, si alguien no se asustaba por esas cosas era él. –Makoto pasó por mí a mi casa, luego a la de Nagisa y ahí ya estaba Rei, sus padres nos llevaron al aeropuerto, Nagisa estaba muy emocionado y no dejaba de molestar a Rei, Makoto tenía curiosidad.

-¿Llegaron a tiempo?

Él asintió. –Al subir al avión, Nagisa lloró cuando se empezó a mover, Rei temblaba pero lo abrazaba y Makoto sostenía mi mano fuerte – terminó de peinarla. –En pleno vuelo estaban tranquilos, al bajar felices.

-Y ahora el tío Nagisa y el tío Rei viajan mucho en avión…-se recargó en su papá y cerró los ojos, pronto se quedó dormida. Al despertar el avión estaba aterrizando y ella estaba cubierta completamente por una ligera cobija, al descubrirse sintió frío, miró emocionada por la ventana. –Llegamos –dijo y miró a sus padres, ambos asintieron sonrientes. En cuando el avión se detuvo ella se levantó y los apresuró a bajar. Al sentir el aire helado no supo si le gustaba o no, Haru le acomodó el gorro y la bufanda, Makoto hizo lo mismo con Haru. Taichi corrió a recoger el equipaje, sus padres la vieron felices mientras la seguían a un ritmo más lento, tomados de la mano.

\- Recordé la primera vez que salimos de viaje como familia –dijo Makoto, miró a su esposo quien sonrió cariñoso. –La traías en la cangurera y ella no dejaba de patalear queriendo caminar.

-Ha sido de los mejores viajes –notó la mirada. –El mejor fue la luna de miel.

Makoto recordaba bien ese viaje. Habían ido a una playa en América. El vuelo había sido largo y de varias escalas pero al final habían llegado a una cálida tierra de arenas blancas, agua clara, perfecta para bucear, pero también junglas que recorrer, ríos subterráneos y mar abierto donde se solía surfear. Haru miraba con la mirada brillante toda el agua a su alrededor y para Makoto no había nada más bello que su joven esposo feliz.

Antes de ese viaje ya habían ido a otros lugares los dos solos, muchas veces, pero esa fue la última vez en la que vacacionarían solos. No importaba a dónde fueran, Haru terminaba fijando su atención en jóvenes parejas que tenían algo en común: un hijo. La primera familia que llamó su atención consistía de los padres y un pequeño niño de alrededor de un año, se notaba que era la primera vez que lo llevaban al mar porque lloraba al ver la ola llegar pero reía al sentir el agua en sus pies. No pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar de los padres, él habría llevado al niño hasta donde pudiera sumergirlo por completo, claro que con cuidado. Makoto notaba que algo revoloteaba la mente de su esposo pero no entendía qué era. Fuera de esos momentos de distracción había sido un viaje perfecto, nadar, explorar, probar nuevos platillos, disfrutar del contacto de la piel del otro y tomarse de las manos, disfrutando del nuevo elemento en ello: sus argollas de matrimonio.

Ahora, mientras caminaban hacia un pequeño restaurante para cenar, con la nieve bajo sus pies, el frío en sus mejillas, abrazado por la cintura por su esposo miraba a la pequeña creación frente a ellos. La primera vez que expresó su idea a Makoto había tenido ganas de llorar, no quería herirlo, ni decepcionarlo. Fue al volver a su casa, cuando entró a la cocina y sintió que hacía falta algo. Makoto todavía no terminaba de colocar las maletas sobre la cama de la habitación cuando Haru entró apresurado, lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su frente en el fuerte pecho.

-¿Haru? –había preguntado Makoto preocupado.

-Quiero un hijo –respondió. El tema no se volvió a tocar en un par de años, pues sabían que era prácticamente imposible, en ese entonces era una idea ridícula que a dos hombres les pudieran dar en adopción a un bebé. Makoto fue el primero en enterarse en la posibilidad de convertirse en padres y había sido durante un viaje.

-Tomemos una foto –dijo Taichi mientras sacaba su celular y se colocaba en medio de ellos dos, sacando a Haru de sus pensamientos. –No salen completos.

-Makoto.

-Sí, Haru –tomó el teléfono y lo estiró.

-Oh… yo quiero ser así de alta –sus padres rieron y quedaron congelados en la pantalla del celular. -¡Bien! –se sentó a comer, sin dejar el celular, Makoto la miraba un poco angustiado, ella sonreía y reía a la pantalla y sus dedos se movían veloces. Él intuía que si hija estaba chateando con algún chico y la idea no le gustaba.

-Makoto.

-Haru…

-Makoto.

-Está bien…-suspiró y siguió viendo a su pequeña, que ya no era tan pequeña. -¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan bonita, hija?

Taichi lo miró curiosa, rió y a modo de broma dijo: Con unos papás como ustedes no podía salir fea.

Makoto y Haru intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, deseaban decirle cuánta verdad tenía sus palabras pero era muy pequeña. Alguna vez Haru había dicho que le dirían cuando comprara su primer sostén, eso había avergonzado mucho a Makoto pero ahora que veía a su hija crecer y crecer no dudaba que sería pronto. –Quiero nadar.

-¡Haru! El agua está helada aquí.

-Papá, la nieve es agua –no despegó la mirada del teléfono. –Si lo piensas, estamos rodeados de agua, es el reino del agua.

-… -sus ojos se iluminaron. -¡Taichi! –besó su frente. Makoto logró tomar una fotografía de eso, era raro que ocurriera.

Como era un viaje de trabajo, Makoto y Taichi pasaron mucho tiempo juntos mientras Haru resolvía sus asuntos, ella probando todos los deportes y actividades que podía y él intentando seguirle el paso. Un par de días después al fin pudieron estar juntos de nuevo. Taichi practicaba snowboard con otro grupo de chicos de más o menos su edad. Makoto y Haru se sentaron juntos frente a una chimenea, cobijados por una manta de lana, compartiendo una misma taza de chocolate caliente. Haru siempre decía que solo quería probar pero se tomaba la mitad de la taza.

-Haru.

-¿Mh?

-Te amo –se miraron en silencio unos segundos, sonrieron y se besaron. Makoto tomó entre sus brazos a Haru y él se recargó en su hombro, entrelazaron las manos y permanecieron en silencio.

-Makoto.

-¿Mh?

-Gracias, por todo.

-Mhm.

Afuera Taichi miraba el cielo nublado sobre su cabeza y prestaba atención por primera vez a las palabras que escapaban de sus labios en una canción improvisada, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando estaba sola y se sentía feliz.


	15. Dos familias

Makoto se asomó al cuarto de Taichi, sonrió al verla dormir tranquila, a su lado dormía Kou, al igual que su hija parecía que nada podría perturbar su sueño. Cerró la puerta y entró a su habitación. Haru lo esperaba todavía despierto, mirando un programa de cocina en la televisión, tenía el cabello mojado y no se había tomado la molestia de quitarse la toalla de la cintura para vestirse. Makoto se acostó a su lado y besó el trozo de piel descubierta que tuviera más a su alcance, Haru se estremeció y luego metió los dedos en el cabello de su esposo.

-Las niñas están bien dormidas –dijo.

-Te lo dije –el programa terminó, apagó la luz y el televisor, y estrechó entre sus brazos a Makoto, antes de besarlo. Poco a poco las manos acariciaron la piel ajena, sus corazones se agitaron, así como sus respiraciones, y se abandonaron a las sensaciones que se provocaban mutuamente.

El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por el cantar de las cigarras y Haruka y Makoto no podían dormir. Uno estaba recargado en el pecho del otro, tenían las manos entrelazadas y disfrutaban de su calidez. Aunque parecían tranquilos ambos pensaban en el mismo problema que había ocurrido ese día.

-Nunca lo había visto tan molesto –dijo Makoto. –No es normal ver a Ai gritando enojado y llorando de molesto.

-No lloraba de molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah no? Creí que sí… hasta Rin se sacó un poco de onda… pensé que les estaba yendo bien… Supongo que solo podemos apoyarlos cuidando a Kou-chan ¿no? –miró a su esposo asentir.- ¿Crees que se arreglen pronto? –otro asentimiento. –Eso espero… ¿Crees que Rin acepte al bebé? –esta vez Haru pensó su respuesta antes de asentir de nuevo. –Eso hará feliz a Nitori, comprendo un poco su deseo de tener familia, todos pasamos por eso.

-Rin no.

-Tienes razón… Él es el único que tuvo a su hija de forma… “normal”… Pero aun así luchó mucho por ella y se sigue preocupando mucho.

-Rin no quería precisamente tener una hija… pero no podía permitir que muriera ya que tenía vida –Haru suspiró. –Rin se enteró gracias a Ai que iba a ser padre, de no haberle dicho esa chica habría abortado.

-¿Eh! Eso no lo sabía.

-No grites.

-Lo siento… Ella no volvió a preguntar por Kou ¿o sí?

-Lo hizo… -se dio cuenta de que nunca le había contado a nadie varias cosas que Rin alguna vez le había contado. –Cuando Kou tenía un año.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Rin no pudo apartarla y ella estaba decidida a llevársela, tenía abogados y todo. Kou enfermó, Rin la internó y estuvo con ella…

-Al año… fue cuando le colapsó un pulmón ¿no? –Haru asintió.

-Nitori se encargó de ella… Los vi esa vez… Iba a remplazar a Rin para que fuera a trabajar… escuché una discusión fuerte en el pario, reconocí la voz de Ai. Estaba enojado, discutía con ella, con la voz alta… La dejó callada y se fue. Rin no sabe, solo sabe que Nitori le dijo que ya no había problema.

-Oh… Pobre Rin, le han pasado cosas difíciles… Ahora que lo recuerdo… Las veces que Sosuke ha aparecido, Nitori ha defendido a Rin y se ha puesto firme…-Haru asintió. -¿Siempre se gustaron verdad? –de nuevo asintió y bostezó.-Si Kou no existiera ¿crees que habrían salido desde antes? Tal vez tendrían un hijo como nosotros a Tai.

Esta vez Haru negó. –Rin ama a su hija más que nada. Sin Kou, Rin no sería Rin y Rin no comprendería jamás lo que Nitori desea.

Makoto asintió esta vez, lo abrazó y siguieron platicando de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Todo empezó en un lunes, Nitori y Rin iban caminando para recoger a Kou cuando un sonido llamó su atención, era un llanto. Descubrieron el origen del ruido en una caja abandonada en un callejón, en ella había un bebé. Rin pensó en llevarlo a la estación pero Nitori había tomado ya camino al hospital, estaba casi sano pero lo mantendrían en observación por unos días. Durante ese tiempo él estuvo muy al pendiente, lo cuidaba, jugaba con él y hasta le ponía nombres. Rn investigaba mientras tato su origen y qué procedía. Nitori comenzó a portarse un poco distante e inquieto cuando estaban en casa. Siempre pensaba en el bebé en el hospital.

Un día fueron a cenar Makoto, Haru y Taichi a casa de Rin. Solo estaban Nitori y Kou, Rin llegó más tarde con la información de que llevarían al bebé a un orfanato en cuanto le dieran el alta. Fue ahí donde comenzó el problema.

-Podemos… conservarlo –propuso Nitori.

-¿De qué hablas, Ai? ¿Conservarlo? Ya somos suficientes –dijo Rin y comenzó un nuevo tema de conversación.

-No puedo dejarlo, Rin. Lo quiero.

-No, Ai. Ya tenemos una familia establecida.

-No es verdad…

-Que no estemos casados no quiere decir que…-Tai miró a Kou y ella le susurró que ninguno se quería casar.

-Quiero un hijo –dijo directamente, con gesto serio. Makoto presintió peligro y miró a Haru, quien solo miraba la escena.

-Ya tenemos una hi…

-¡No! –Nitori explotó de pronto. –Tú tienes una hija. Tú tienes una familia, yo solo soy Nitori, soy como un anexado aquí ¡Quiero mi propia familia!

-¡No seas ridículo! No podrías criar a un niño, si con trabajos te cuidas a ti mismo.

Haru se dio cuenta de que eso se iba a salir de control. No hacía mucho habían tenido un problemilla por un ex de Ai que lo había ido a buscar y ahora los dos problemas se habían combinado. Haru le dijo a Taichi que acompañara a Kou a su cuarto para empacar para un par de días. Luego se fueron en silencio los cuatro. Más tarde Rin le mandó un mensaje agradeciendo que se hubieran llevado a su hija.

Y así es como ahora Kou y Taichi se acompañaban en silencio en la habitación de Tai. Se habían levantado por agua y habían oído parte de la conversación de los adultos. Y es que ellas tenían un secreto referente al tema.

Una semana antes, Yuina, Taichi y Kou iban caminando a las clases de natación cuando Yuina notó que los seguía una mujer y que de hecho esa mujer llevaba días siguiéndolos, solo que no les había dicho a sus amigas nada para no preocuparlas. Pero ese día ya se le hizo mucho y la enfrentó para ponerle un alto. Resultó que era la mamá de Kou. Aprovechando que Nitori estaba con el bebé y que Rin estaba trabajando se bieron todos los días. Tiachi y Uina siempre las vigilaban. Kou les había pedido que mantuvieran todo en secreto y no les contaba nada.

-Mi madre se casó con un hombre rico –dijo la pequeña mientras veía a Tai tomar su segundo vaso de agua. –Me propuso irme con ella –Tai tosió el agua. –Iría a muy buenas escuelas y conoce un buen doctor, me dejaría de enfermar.

-Kou…

-Me dijo que no podía tener dos familias… Pensé que si yo no estaba Nitori y papá podrían adoptar al bebé.

-Kou… Oíste lo que dijo mi papá, tío Rin te ama mucho y…-se calló al ver que la había interrumpido.

-Esa mujer es mi madre porque de ella nacía… pero… Nitori parece más mi mamá…-rió un poco.-No tengo dos familias, solo una.

Taichi sonrió y la abrazó antes de irse a dormir.

Nitori y Rin pasaron dos días después por Kou. Se veían descansados, felices y, sobretodo Nitori. Ambos tenían cambios, como unas discretas argollas en sus manos, una pañalera y un bultito en una cobija azul entre los brazos del más chico. Kou estaba también feliz, sentía que por fin su familia sería estable y a la siguiente ocasión que vio a su madre la rechazó. Taichi estaba feliz por ella pero ahora empezaba a preguntarse cosas sobre s origen.

-Papi…-aprovechó que Makoto estaba tranquilo doblando ropa para platicar con él. -¿Por qué Yu y yo somos diferentes?

-¿Diferentes?

-Sí… ¿por qué cuando se refieren a nosotros no es como a los hermanitos de Yu-chan?

Makoto se quedó como piedra, no sabía qué responder. El timbre sonó, Tei y Nagisa estaban de visita con todos sus hijos. Suspiró aliviado, al saber que el tema tendría que postergarse.


	16. De cocina

Corría por las ruinas que caían, parecía que no lo lograría, podía ver la luz al final del pasillo pero creía que no lo alcanzaría, una gran roca cayó frente a ella, intentó escalarla pero no pudo, rodearla tampoco era posible, así que decidió utilizar su último recurso, juntó sus manos, dijo el hechizo preciso y una luz rojiza inundó el lugar, luego un rugido y todo a su alrededor salió disparado, un dragón apareció desde arriba, lo montó y escaparon listos para la batalla. Parecía que había por fin escapado y ahora podría combatir para salvar al reino, pero entonces todo se congeló, música tétrica se escuchó en el ambiente, todo se tornó azul y antes de que lo notara estaba muerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó exaltada mientras soltaba el control del videojuego. Ahora veía a un caballero de armadura dorada lanzando flechas explosivas a lo que parecía un demonio volador, se quedó sin flechas y el demonio comenzó a atacarlo sin misericordia-¿Quién fue?

-¡Fue Kou! ¡Ah! ¡Viene tras de mí!

-¡Cuidado, Yu!

-¡Kou! Ten piedad por favor…

-Lo siento, Yu-chan, Tai-kun…-lo eliminó. –Soy la reina esta noche, su imperio es mío –rió. Los otros dos chicos suspiraron.

De pronto Taichi escuchó un gemido de dolor, además notó que olía a quemado. –Chicos, ahorita vuelvo –se quitó los audífonos con micrófono incluido y pausó el juego. Entro a la cocina y encontró a Makoto corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, uno de sus dedos sangraba, de una olla se escurría un líquido que no identificaba y amenazaba con apagar el fuego, en un sartén se chamuscaban trozos de caballa y en el horno se preparaba un platillo desconocido. Taichi detuvo a su papá y puso su dedo bajo un chorro de agua en el fregadero, bajó la lumbre de la olla y apagó el fuego del sartén para luego tirar la caballa, revisó el horno y le bajó el fuego.

-Papi… papá nos dejó comida en el refrigerador –dijo mientras le limpiaba bien el dedo y ponía una bandita.

-Quería prepararte algo…-suspiró.

-Lo que tienes en el horno parece que saldrá bien –sonrió intentando darle ánimos. -¿Por qué no le dices a papá que te enseñe a cocinar?

Makoto rió nervioso y se fijó en el contenido del horno. –Ambos nos resignamos a que no puedo cocinar, lo único que me sale está en el horno… curiosamente a Haru nunca le ha quedado –lo sacó y lo tapó antes de que ella pudiera ver qué era.

-Creí que nunca lo habías intentado –sacó un par de tuppers del refrigerador y los metió al microondas. Makoto puso la mesa y se sentó, Taichi sirvió la cena y sentó a su lado. –Provecho.

-Provecho –Makoto probó la comida y sonrió, a su parecer jamás habría comida tan deliciosa como la de su esposo. –Haru estudió un tiempo en Tokio y me fui con él, a veces llegaba tarde así que me tocaba preparar la cena y… siempre terminábamos comiendo afuera, lo que le había sobrado a Haru de las clases o comíamos comida instantánea… Una vez Haru se enfermó del estómago y quise prepararle una sopa de pollo, pero quemé el pollo… y el agua…-Taichi rió, Makoto también. –Adivina qué comió tu papá.

-Caballa.

-Caballa –rió. –Se enfermó más, el doctor le ordenó que no comiera pescado durante al menos un par de semanas pero Haru no quería, así que empecé a pedirle yo que preparara de otra comida, él accedía porque la hacía para mí pero lo hacía a veces de mala gana entonces… le dije que me enseñara a cocinar. Lo primero que hicimos fue una ensalada de lechuga, tomatitos y arándanos.

-Algo sencillo –sonrió y comió despacito en lo que escuchaba a su papá.

-Sí… algo sencillo, pero no resultó –soltó el tenedor y puso la mano sobre la mesa, le enseñó una pequeña cicatriz en la palma. –Me corté al cortar un tomatito –Taichi no supo si reír o no. –Y tiré el frasquito con arándanos y quemé la lechuga…

-¡Papá! Pero si no necesitaban fuego para eso –rió.

-Lo sé, lo sé –rió también. -Haru estaba sorprendido de mi torpeza. Entonces intentamos con una pechuga asada pero tampoco pude, me quedó muy salada y se me quemó.

-¿Salchichas pulpo?

-Esas las intenté por primera vez para ti, como lunch para la guardería. Se me quemaron y en vez de pulpitos salieron tiritas de salchicha. Lloraste cuando las viste –ella se sonrojó un poco, él sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que sí sabes hacer? –quiso destapar lo que su papá había ocultado pero él no la dejó.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues al postre –guiñó un ojo y siguió comiendo. Se escucharon unos rasguños sobre la puerta trasera.

-¡Scott volvió! –Taichi corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para dejar entrar a un gato, quien fue directo a buscar los trocitos de caballa quemada. –Pensé que ya no iba a volver.

-Taichi estabas comiendo, no lo toques –dijo Makoto antes de que ella lo acariciara.

-Ah sí, lo siento –se sentó de nuevo y siguió comiendo.

-El primer gato que tuvimos se llamó Misu.

-¿Cómo agua? Fue papá quién lo nombró ¿verdad? –suspiró. –Supongo tú no escogiste mi nombre.

-Lo escogimos entre los dos, él había escogido Misu o Aqua, yo quería Yona o Mikasa, pero al final decidimos seguir el juego de Rei y Nagisa… Ya que bueno, tenía que ver con nosotros también

-¡Ah! Por eso las niñas tenemos nombre de niño y los niños tienen nombre de niña, todos ustedes tienen nombre de niña.

-Sí, cierto, por eso tienes nombre de niño –sonrió. –Taichi nos gustó a los dos y a tus abuelos también les gustó. Ya terminaste tu comida, puedes destapar tu postre.

-Primero cuéntame cómo aprendiste a hacerlo –tomó el plato sin descubrirlo todavía, Makoto sonrió.

-Ya te conté que nos casamos de pronto pero ya le había pedido matrimonio, fueron varios intentos antes de conseguirlo, en uno de ellos quise preparar la cena. Nagisa y Rei quisieron ayudarme pero tuvieron un problema ese día… Rei había casi estallado su laboratorio porque Nagisa no dejaba de mandarle mensajitos. De todos modos fueron a nuestro departamento, vimos muchas revistas de cocina y al final encontramos una receta interesante, era pescado en salsa de vino tinto con verduras, una crema de camarones con nuez moscada y… el postre que te vas a comer –miraba al techo intentando recordar todo el menú. –Rei quería a la fuerza seguir la receta al pie de la letra, incluso sacó sus instrumentos de medición del laboratorio para medir todo exactamente. Nagisa se desesperó y empezó a agregar cosas a lo loco. Pronto estaba toda la cocina muy sucia, realmente sucia, Rei lloraba de lo poco hermosa que estaba y Nagisa intentaba consolarlo. Me desesperé, ya solo faltaba intentar hacer el postre y todo era un desastre. Los corrí de la casa y me puse a limpiar.

-¿Los corriste, papá? –era algo que no se podía imaginar, su papá siempre había sido muy educado y tímido.

-Sí… ya estaba desesperado –sonrió con un poco de culpa. –Faltaba media hora para que Haru llegara y ya no sabía qué hacer, igual intenté hacer el postre. Me concentré lo más que pude y seguí las instrucciones paso por paso, probaba todo conforme lo hacía y tomaba tiempos exactos y todo lo que decía la receta.

-Es… repostería ¿no?

-Sí, algo así. En casi todos los restaurantes de influencia americana lo podríamos encontrar, es algo común… pero Haru nunca lo ha podido hacer, siempre le queda seco. Se supone que debe estar crujiente por afuera y cremoso por dentro, a él siempre le queda como un brownie… Bueno… cuando Haru llegó yo estaba en cuclillas frente al horno, no me di cuenta de que me veía, saqué los dos postres del horno, estaba emocionado porque por fin no quemé la cocina –rió. –Haru aplaudió, traía comida de un restaurante cercano, se me olvidó para que había hecho la cena… así que nos sentamos a cenar y cuando llegamos al postre esperé a que él lo probara…Más porque casi no le gustan los dulces y este era mucho chocolate… pero le gustó mucho –sonrió.

Taichi intrigada destapó su postre y descubrió un volcán de chocolate. -¿Lo haces tú? Pensé que siempre los hacía papá, es de mis postres favoritos –sonrió y lo comió con gusto. Makoto se sintió feliz de ver a su hija contenta y pensó en preparar otro de esos para cuando Haru volviera del congreso al que había ido. -¿Qué es lo que te gusta de papá?

Makoto mordió su chuchara mientras pensaba en una respuesta, en su rostro se fue dibujando una sonrisa y sus pensamientos viajaron a otro lado, hasta el lado de su esposo. –No lo sé… solo lo amo. Amo todo de él… Siempre hemos sido muy unidos, las cosas que le interesan las hace con pasión a quienes quiere también les da todo de sí… Hemos estado siempre tan juntos que en algún momento nos volvimos indispensables uno para el otro… Ay, en verdad no sé, amo todo de tu papá –sonrió, como si apenas se hubieran vuelto novios. Taichi sonrió. –No quiero que crezcas Tai, pero cuando llegues a la edad de enamorarte y eso… no voy a aceptar a nadie que no te cuide como lo haríamos tu papá y yo.

-Ay papi, es muy pronto para eso –rió. El celular en su bolsillo sonó, lo sacó y sonrió al ver un mensaje de Yuina apresurándola a volver al juego, Makoto la miró, ya estaba creciendo sin duda. –Papi, quiero aprender a tocar guitarra eléctrica y a cantar.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –no se imaginaba a su hija jugando a ser rockera.

-Sí y que me enseñes a hacer este postre.

-Lo que quieras, princesa –la despeinó, ella se volvió a acomodar el cabello. Se escuchó ruido que venía de la sala.

-¡Me están matando! –salió corriendo. Makoto suspiró sin para de sonreír y a la vez sentía un poco de nostalgia.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Haru picaba con disgusto un volcán de chocolate y pensaba en su Makoto y en su Taichi. Envío un mensaje a cada uno, recibió al menos diez de cada uno, sonrió. No podía esperar a volver a casa.


	17. Origen

-Mañana haremos una línea del tiempo. No olviden traer sus fotos –dijo la maestra con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Las fotos! –exclamó Taichi cuando salieron del salón. –Lo olvidé…

-¿En serio? Nunca olvidas una tarea –respondió Kou mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada a Yuina.

-He estado ocupada, papá Haru me inscribió a una competencia –sonrió, siempre se le hacía gracioso que debía especificar de quién hablaba – he estado entrenando mucho y papá Makoto también me ha entretenido mucho –al salir de la escuela las recibieron algunas gotas de lluvia. Suspiró. –Olvidé la sombrilla…-alguien la abrazó por detrás para detenerla e inmediatamente le tapó los ojos con cuidado. –Mmm…-fingió que pensaba en quién podría ser. Kou rió bajito. –Yuina –escuchó la risa de su mejor amigo, le destapó los ojos.

-Yu ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kou mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-Hoy salí temprano–anunció sonriente. –Y vine por ti, Tai –ella lo miró sin expresión, invitándole a que le explicara. –Papá Rei habló, nos va a llevar a las clases de natación al rato, tu papá le pidió que te recogiera.

-Está bien. Pero mejor vamos a mi casa –dijo la pequeña. –Y me ayudas a hacer mi tarea.

Kou los miraba mientras platicaban y en su rostro se hizo un pequeño puchero. Quería mucho a sus amigos pero a veces se olvidaban de ella y eso la ponía triste o molesta. Yuina llamó a su papá y le comentó del cambio de planes, asentía de vez en cuando y los lentes se le movían de lugar. Kou lo iba viendo distraída, Taichi la salvó de estrellarse con una pared, rieron. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina vieron a Nitori a lo lejos, quien al verlos los saludó con un gesto de la mano, traía entre sus brazos al pequeño Akiko quien jugaba con los botones de la camisa del mayor, la pequeña pelirroja se despidió de sus amigos y fue a alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? –preguntó Yuina mientras entraban a la casa de Taichi, los recibió el gato, el chico se distrajo mimándolo y ella fue a la cocina a buscar dos latas de atún; una para el gato y otra para ella.

-Tengo que buscar fotos de cuando era niña –comió directo de la lata, él sin ninguna pena entró a la cocina y agarró un yogurt de fresa del refrigerador.

-¿El árbol familiar? –ella asintió y el sonriente caminó a la habitación de Taichi. –Hagamos tu tarea entonces, quiero ver fotos de Tai tai cuando era pequeña.

-Tonto… si me conoces desde pequeña –tenía un ligero sonrojo, lo siguió pero al llegar frente a la habitación de sus padres se detuvo. Dejó la lata de atún sobre una mesita en el pasillo y llamó a Yuina. Entraron al cuarto y ella abrió el closet, se quedó parada un rato mirando y buscando lo que necesitaban. –La caja roja por favor –dijo tras señalarla. Yuina comprendió y se estiró para alcanzarla, ella tomó una caja más a su altura y se las llevaron al cuarto.

-¡Mira! ¿Recuerdas esto? –Yuina estaba emocionado viendo las fotos donde él también aparecía y dejaba regadas las fotos por todos lados. Taichi escogía fotos de entre las que él dejaba desparramadas. –Es de cuando Adah cumplió años y te caíste del trampolín.

-Tú vomitaste por comer muchos dulces.

Yuina rió y le dio la razón. Tomó otro sobre de fotos, ese estaba cerrado. Miró a Taichi, preguntándose si debía consultar con ella o no el abrirlo… pero la parte Hazuki en sí le venció y lo abrió para mirar con mucha curiosidad su interior. La sonrisa que había estado adornando su rostro hasta ese momento se fue convirtiendo en un gesto de confusión.

-Yu-chan, tengo hambre –dijo Taichi de pronto, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y asintió.

-Yo también tengo hambre, Tai-kun.

Taichi se levantó, le dio la mano y luego fueron a la cocina, afortunadamente había comida ya preparada así que la metieron al microondas y luego volvieron a la habitación. Yuina se acostó en el suelo, recargado en una almohada y ella se recostó apoyada en las piernas de su amigo. Comieron y platicaron de trivialidad, de que aprenderían a tocar la guitarra, de que se inscribirían a otros torneos, de que cuando estuvieran juntos en la preparatoria irían a comer helado todos los días tras la escuela. De pronto ella vio el último sobre que había sido abierto y se estiró para tomarlo en sus manos. Yuina la miraba con atención. Taichi al ver la primera foto se sorprendió. En ella se veía a una mujer en una cama, en lo que parecía una habitación de hotel, se veía cansada pero sonriente, a su derecha estaba Rei, tomando notas en una tableta junto a él estaba Nagisa sonriente con Yuina bebé en brazos, a la izquierda de la mujer estaba Makoto, tan feliz que parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Haru por la cintura y Haru cargando con mucho cuidado un bulto en una cobija, supuso que era ella.

-Yu… Así que… no soy adoptada adoptada… ¿fui un bebé de esos adoptados en cuánto nacen?

-Dale la vuelta… tiene una descripción.

Así lo hizo, en tinta negra se veían las palabras “Experimento 07 concluido, humano de sexo femenino en excelente estado de salud (a la izquierda). Experimento 06, sano y creciendo (a la derecha). Haruka Nanase y Makoto Tachibana: padres genéticos, satisfechos con el producto. Rei Ryugazaki y Nagisa Hazuki: satisfechos. Kim Ludwioka: incubadora, estable, sana”

-Qué… -miró la foto de nuevo. –Experimento 07 a la izquierda… soy…yo… el 06…

-Yo…

Se miraron confundidos y vieron las demás fotos, eran de ambos de bebés y muchas de ella con sus padres, de Rei revisándolos, y las locaciones donde habían tomado las fotografías parecían todas de hoteles. La última foto que tenía descripción era la de la mujer cargando a Taichi, ella era rubia, más alta que Haru, de ojos negros como el carbón y una piel muy clara, contrastaba con la pequeña bebé en los colores. Decía “Se despide la incubadora. El doctor Ryugazaki le ha dado el alta. Taichi Nanase y Yuina Hazuki sanos. Se cierra el expediente. Experimento Génesis fue un éxito.”

-Tu papá…

-Sabe todo… al igual que los tuyos.

Escucharon un coche llegar y el celular de Yuina sonó. Se vieron, tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron corriendo, en silencio acordaron no tocar el tema mientras estuvieran en las prácticas de natación. Durante el entrenamiento a ninguno le fue bien, no lograban concentrarse y sus tiempos estaban mucho más bajo de lo normal. Makoto estaba dando clases a unos niños en ese momento y se percató de lo que ocurría, se preocupó por su hija, no era normal que fuera lenta. Cuando la práctica terminó, Yuina y Taichi se encontraron en la entrada a los vestidores de hombres, no sabían qué decir.

-Preguntaré a papá Rei.

-Preguntaré a mis papás.

-Paso por ti mañana para ir a la escuela.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos, Tai-kun.

-Adiós, Yu-chan.

Taichi pensó en preguntarle a su papá en cuanto lo viera pero mientras estaba sentada en el corredor, esperando a que apareciera ya seco y listo para ir a casa se sintió más nerviosa y la palabra “experimento” no abandonaba su mente, estaba muy confundida y esa confusión le causaba algo parecido al miedo. Makoto apareció por el corredor, Taichi se levantó, tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta. Él la notaba rara pero no sabía si debía preguntarle, subieron al auto y el recorrido a su casa fue tan silencioso que tuvo que encender la radio para evitar que se sintiera denso el ambiente. Al estacionar el carro, la miró. –Hija… ¿estás… -no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta.

-Me daré un baño –dijo antes de bajar del auto y entrar a casa rápido. Ni siquiera se molestó en acomodar los zapatos en la entrada, simplemente subió los escalones de dos en dos, entró al baño, abrió la llave de la tina y ahí se metió.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Haru, había ido a recibirlos al corredor y lo que descubrió fue a su hija huyendo de algo. Makoto respondió con una mirada preocupada, Haru subió las escaleras y casi tropieza con la maleta de natación de Taichi, la agarró y la llevó a su cuarto. De regreso pasó frente a su propio dormitorio y descubrió que la puerta del armario estaba abierta, se acercó y encontró que faltaban las cajas de las fotos.

-¿Haru? –Makoto estaba entrando a la habitación, Haru lo pasó de largo y entró a la habitación de Taichi, notó las cajas bajo la mochila de la escuela y el montón de sobres con fotos desordenados. Los sacó sin fijarse en donde quedaban, o si se escapaban las fotos. Makoto lo miraba aun más preocupado desde el marco de la puerta. Haru se sentó en el suelo con el sobre de las fotografías extrañas entre las manos, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. –Haru eso… -él asintió. –Así que por eso está así…

-Llegó el momento de decirle... Va a ser raro... –se levantó y le dio el sobre. –Sirve la cena, la dejé en el fuego –entró a su habitación y se puso el traje de baño, tocó la puerta del baño, no obtuvo respuesta, giró con cuidado el picaporte y no opuso resistencia, por lo que supo que su hija estaba usando el traje de baño. Entró, Taichi ni lo miró. Haru suspiró y se metió en la tina frente a ella. –Taichi.

Lo miró unos segundos y luego al agua. –Papá.

-Mírame –con cuidado le hizo girar el rostro hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, Haru intentando descubrir algo más que confusión y Taichi intentando descubrir las respuestas. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. El agua se desbordaba un poco con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no importaba, ambos se sentían confortados en ella. –Hablaremos en la cena –dijo él mientras la soltaba con cuidado, salió de la tina, se secó con una toalla y recibió a su hija con otra, la envolvió y besó su frente. –Te esperamos abajo –esperó a que Taichi saliera del baño para secar el suelo y luego ir a cambiarse.

Makoto sirvió la cena y no paró de moverse de un lado a otro hasta que aparecieron Haru y Taichi, ambos en pijama y en silencio. Se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar sin hacer ruido, Makoto no dejaba de ver a uno y luego a otro. Finalmente Haru rompió el silencio.

-No eres adoptada, eres nuestra hija biológica, de Makoto y mía –los dos lo vieron. –Yuina es igual a ti. Son los únicos dos seres humanos traídos al mundo de esa manera.

-Explíquenme... ¿por qué? No entiendo.

-Nagisa siempre quiso un bebé pero... en ese entonces los hombres gay difícilmente podían adoptar y aún no eran famosos. Rei estaba trabajando en una empresa de genética y buscaban una alternativa para las familias infértiles... –dijo Makoto.

-Así que Rei, junto a otros, inventaron un óvulo falso al que se le ponía el ADN de los padres, se implantaba en el útero de la madre y entonces nacía el bebé. Primero se experimentó en animales, se logró. Cuando se intentó hacerlo en humanos se filtró la información y hubo polémica. Iban a cerrar la investigación. Rei ya había conseguido a tres parejas infértiles y siete mujeres que alquilarían su útero. No funcionaron las tres parejas, entonces se volvió un secreto la investigación y se dijo que no sucedió –dijo Haru.

-¿Si investigo en internet lo encontraré? –sus padres asintieron. Los miró esperando a lo que seguía.

-Nagisa quería el bebé y propuso a Rei usar el experimento. Como Rei no le puede decir que no aceptó y entonces lograron usar su ADN para fertilizar cuatro óvulos falsos, los pusieron en una mujer. De los cuatro óvulos solo dos crecieron pero uno murió a los cinco meses y el otro sí llegó a término.

-Yu-chan sí nació. Fue el primer bebé en el planeta en nacer artificialmente y de dos hombres. Se volvió a esparcir la noticia entre el mundo de los científicos aunque la gente nunca supo. Y luego... bueno... dijeron que no era correcto y tumbaron la investigación... –Makoto ya no supo por dónde continuar.

-¿Y yo? Entonces... ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Rei nos dijo que podíamos tener un hijo igual, Makoto quería hijos así que le dije que lo intentáramos. Conocimos a una estudiante de universidad que necesitaba dinero, la mujer de la foto, le dijimos y aceptó. Rei le puso seis óvulos fecundados. Cuando pasaron los tres meses de riesgo máximo y tres óvulos habían sido rechazados, se canceló la investigación y ordenaron un aborto... –Haru fue perdiendo seguridad, Taichi intentaba seguir el paso de la conversación. Makoto tomó la mano de su esposo bajo la mesa. –Así que... secuestramos a la chica...

-No fue un secuestro, ella estuvo de acuerdo... Simplemente nos fuimos y nos escondimos. Nos acompañaron Rei, Nagisa y Yu-chan, también. Nos fuimos a Taiwan con unos amigos de Rei. Tuvimos que estar escondidos hasta que naciste –dijo Makoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Todo eso... ¿es verdad? –le parecía una película de ciencia ficción, no algo real.

-Lo es... –dijo Haru. –Cuando volvimos a Japón... tú eras una bebé y no eras legal... así que nos alejaron de ti... –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, siempre le dolía recordar lo desesperante que había sido no tenerla con ellos y no saber si volverían a tenerla.

-Tardamos un tiempo en regresarte con nosotros a casa... y nos volvimos a esconder por si acaso. Pero cuando tenías un año y Yu-chan tenía dos, se cerró la investigación por completo y se fingió que nada había pasado, al ver que ustedes están bien nos dejaron en paz. Esa es la historia, Tai, por eso en las fotos se habla de ustedes como si fueran experimentos pero... eres nuestra hija y...

-Eres Taichi Nanase, mi hija y de Makoto Tachibana, no importa de dónde vienes ¿entendido?

Taichi asintió con lentitud, estaba saturada de información. La cena esperaba fría a ser comida, los tres se miraban en silencio. Haru se estaba poniendo nervioso de no obtener respuesta de su hija y Makoto se ponía ansioso por el ambiente que se sentía. –Soy Taichi Nanase, hija de Haruka y Makoto... no importa mi origen –sonrió un poco, sus padres suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron también. Cenaron en silencio pero tranquilos. Haru los vio llevar los trastes al fregadero, se acercó a ellos y los rodeó a cada uno con un brazo lo mejor que pudo. Makoto sonrió y se giró para abrazarlos también. Taichi sonrió y se dejó llenar por su calidez, se sentía afortunada en ese momento. Se preguntó cómo le habría ido a Yuina.


	18. Cambios

Haru estaba recargado en su brazo, mirando a su esposo dormir, de vez en cuando le apartaba el cabello de la cara y sus dedos acariciaban las pequeñas arrugas que tenía en el rostro, besó su mejilla. Miró el reloj, faltaban cuatro horas para que el avión rumbo a Japón partiera. Agudizó el oído para saber si Taichi ya se había levantado, pero no escuchaba nada. Apartó las cobijas y se sentó sobre la cadera de Makoto, se inclinó y besó su cuello, sonrió al sentir cómo se estremecía y lo besó en los labios al sentir que lo rodeaba en un abrazo. Sin decir nada se dejaron llevar, al saludarse por primera vez ese día ambos se sonreían con amor y se apartaban el cabello empapado de sudor.

Escucharon una puerta cerrarse y se levantaron extrañados. Makoto se metió la regadera, Haru se puso la ropa interior y se asomó por la puerta, descubrió a Taichi entrando al departamento que habían rentado. -¿De dónde vienes? –dijo serio, era todavía temprano, sobre todo para que saliera sin avisar.

-Hola papá –estaba sonrojada y avergonzada de haber sido descubierta. –Me fui a despedir de mis amigos...

-Taichi, te dije que no quería que vieras a ese chico.

-Ay, papá. No lo volveré a ver –caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Haru suspiró y alcanzó a su esposo en la ducha. Ninguno estaba tranquilo ya desde que un día el mundo decidió que era tiempo que notaran que su hija era ya toda una adolescente. Antes de empezar el verano Haru recibió una invitación a unos cursos de cocina especializada en mariscos, en cuanto Taichi salió del colegio se fueron a Australia, rentaron un departamento y el plan era pasar todas las vacaciones, cuando volvieran ella entraría a la preparatoria. El problema, a su parecer, era que habían llegado a Australia con una niña y ahora volvían con una adolescente.

Al principio, Makoto estaba contento de que Taichi se juntara con más chicas, que la llevaran de compras, la invitaran a pasear y todo, le empezó a desagradar el día que llegó con algunas mechas en el cabello, cuando quería volver tarde a casa, cuando empezó a usar shorts y faldas un poco más cortos, se veía muy bonita y atraía las miradas, sobre todo cuando iban a nadar al mar y ella no se daba cuenta, solo disfrutaba del agua, de su nueva patineta, de tocar su guitarra y cantar con sus nuevos amigos, aprender inglés. A Haru no le afectaba todo eso, sabía que iba a pasar algún día, el problema fue cuando descubrió que Taichi se sonrojaba y se portaba un poco tonta con un chico de cabello largo, piel morena y que se pintaba los ojos, se la pasaban juntos tocando la guitarra, y Haru odiaba al chico. Taichi lo admiraba y sabía que le gustaba pero el ochenta por ciento del tiempo que estaba con él también estaba contestando mensajes de Yuina. Así que para ambos padres era un alivio volver a Japón.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Taichi apretaba de vez en cuando la orilla de su falda y a veces intentaba arreglar su cabello en el reflejo de la ventanilla. Ir a Australia le había hecho aprender mucho y por primera vez se había fijado en sí misma como una chica, con sus amigos siempre era Kou a quien trataban como a una chica, la que siempre había sido muy bonita, con Yuina era como otro chico y a veces él la trataba así. Kou y Yuina le habían contado que también habían aprendido música, ella tocaba la batería al parecer y Yuina también la guitarra, tenían la idea de formar una banda cuando Taichi volviera. Lo único que ahora le preocupaba era encontrarlos muy diferentes y que ellos la encontraran muy diferente.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, luego de recoger su equipaje, un montón de voces los nombraron, al mirar descubrieron a Nagisa y Rei con todos sus hijos y a Rin y Nitori con Kou y el pequeño bebé. Se reunieron, Nagisa estaba muy emocionado y empezó a platicar sin parar con Makoto, Rin saludó a Haru y se pusieron al corriente de lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvieron cerca. Kou, Taichi y Yuina se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose y sonriéndose, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo de que habían crecido mucho en solo unos meses. Taichi sabía que Yuina se había dejado el cabello como su papá Nagisa pues en internet leyó que había empezado a actuar en una serie y sacaron su foto, pero ahora podía notar que estaba casi tan alto como su papá Rei y que se notaba el ejercicio. En cuanto a Kou, tenía el cabello muy largo, era más alta que ella, su rostro se había afinado y un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, para que negarlo se veía sana y bonita; sintió un poco de celos.

–Taichi, suéltalo –dijo Yuina antes de pasarle las manos por el cabello y soltar la liga que lo sujetaba, ella se sonrojó. -¡Perfecto! –rió y la abrazó, ella se sintió más tranquila y soltó una risa. Haru los llamó y los tres corrieron a alcanzar a los adultos. Yuina no paraba de platicar, Taichi reía y respondía de vez en cuando, Kou rosaba su mano con la del chico y veía a Taichi cada que hacía eso, cuando sus mirabas se cruzaban la del cabello oscuro miraba a otro lado.

Nagisa invitó a todos a su casa para la cena. Kou, Taichi y Yuina salieron a pasear a un parque cercano. Se acostaron en el pasto, con las cabezas juntas, mirando las estrellas. -¿Cómo es Australia? –preguntó Kou, acercó su mano a la de Yuina.

-Tiene todo lo peligroso que se creó –sonrió, de pronto sintió una mano chocar con la suya, vio que era de Yu. –Aprendí a surfear y hay tiburones, nadé y vi un tiburón... la comida es interesante...

-La compañía también ¿verdad? –interrumpió ella. –Noté las fotos en las que te etiquetaban.

-Ah sí, hice algunos amigos.

-¿Extrañarás a tu novio?

Taichi se sentó, Yuina la miró sin expresión, Kou sonreía tranquila. –No tengo novio, ni tuve. Nadé, hice amigos, música y practiqué inglés. Por otro lado... Kou sí tiene –los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kou se sentó también.

-Sí, uno –sonrió un poco apenada, sin ver a ninguno. –Es un amigo de Yu-chan.

-¿Te acuerdas el chico que nos enseñó a disparar flechas? –dijo Yuina, ella asintió. –Es él.

-Felicidades, Kou –sonrió. –Es lindo que te guste alguien y lo gustes –las dos se miraron, por primera vez en su mirada hubo mensajes sin palabras de una ligera agresividad. Yuina, por supuesto, no lo notó. –Veo que cambiaron algunas cosas mientras no estuve.

-Así es, Tai-kun –enfatizó en el kun. –Algunas personas crecimos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso –se levantó y echó su cabello para atrás. –Me cansé de ser la niña débil y enfermiza. Volveré a casa, no tarden –caminó.

Yuina no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, miró a Taichi, estaba un poco confundida. -¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno... se enfermó otra vez, tiene que tomar medicinas... cuando empezó a tocar la batería se volvió... no sé... parece otra ella, a los chicos les llama mucho la atención –sintió la mirada fija de su amiga, sonrió un poco. –Se me declaró.

-Ah... eso hizo.

-No supe decirle no... pero no le dije sí... Las dos son mis amigas desde siempre, es algo raro que eso pase –se levantó. –Abandonó la natación.

Taichi lo imitó y empezó a caminar, él la siguió. -¿Por qué?

-Nunca me quiso decir, pero... no sé, se está volviendo algo atractiva, astuta y fuerte. Se parece más a su papá, según cuenta mi papá Rei –ella solo asintió, él tomó su mano como cuando eran niños y continuaron andando. –Te extrañé, Tai-kun.

-Y yo a ti, Yu-chan –rieron, soltaron sus manos y sin tener que decirse nada empezaron a correr, retándose a una carrera.

En el comedor de la casa Hazuki-Ryugazaki, los adultos platicaban de cómo estaban creciendo de rápido los niños. Nitori expresaba un poco de preocupación por Kou, aprovechó que Rin estaba con Nagisa viendo la cena para hablarlo con los demás.

-Kou me está recordando mucho a Rin cuando terminó con Sousuke –dijo en voz baja.- Distante, astuta de más y como si ocultara algo... Como cuando Rin volvió y no nos quería contar cómo terminó la situación con Sousuke. También me recuerda a cómo trataba a Haruka-senpai y los demás cuando estaban en la preparatoria, competitiva sin razón en especial.

-Tal vez sea la adolescencia y la herencia. Puede estar repitiendo los patrones de conducta que presentó su papá en la misma etapa de su vida. Por ejemplo, mi propio hijo está pasando por lo mismo. Yuina está haciendo más cosas sin pensar como Nagisa, inclusive está descuidando sus estudios, se parece más a mi esposo durante esa etapa de su vida, aunque claro, no pierde la sensatez de su padre –dijo con orgullo. Nitori miró a Haru y Makoto esperando su contribución.

-Taichi... –los dos se miraron, Makoto siguió. –Se está volviendo preocupona como yo pero competitiva como Haru a esa edad...

-No soy competitivo.

-Lo eres, amor –Haru lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Makoto sonrió un poco avergonzado, luego le robó un beso y sonrieron los dos.

-Entonces... supongo no debería preocuparme demasiado ¿verdad? –Nitori suspiró, su hijo se acostó en sus piernas y él acarició su espalda. –Rin también está preocupado pero nunca lo admitirá.

-Habrá que cuidarlos –dijo Haru, pensando en todo lo que él había hecho durante la preparatoria. En muchas cosas habían sido bien portados todos pero pensaba en cosas que hizo y que no le gustaría que su hija hiciera, o a esa edad no al menos, y en la falta que le hizo que sus padres estuvieran al pendiente de él en esa edad. Recordó una que otra depresión que le había dado al estar solo, de cómo se sentía vacío si no tenía a Makoto con él, de cómo peleaba con Rin y de cómo había visto a sus amigos también pasar malos momentos.

Nagisa entró al comedor, cargado de botanas. Rei sonrió y le ayudó, atrás de él venían algunos de sus hijos, pensó en lo complicado que sería cuidar a cada uno durante su adolescencia. De algo estaba seguro, nunca los presionaría a ser perfectos en algo si no quería. Cada que veía la sonrisa de su esposo desaparecer por unos segundos recordaba la etapa en que estuvo triste durante la preparatoria, porque tenía problemas en casa, porque iba reprobando, y aunque sabía que eso los había unido más, no soportaba no verlo sonreír como siempre, porque su sonrisa era lo más hermoso en su vida.

Nitori los veía a todos y siendo el más joven, sonrió al ver que los divertidos amigos que había hecho antes y que ahora eran grandes adultos. Se preguntó cómo era que todos, sin excepción, seguían teniendo esa esencia que los hacía tan únicos aun cuando habían pasado tantos años. Vio a Kou entrar con gesto serio, pero cuando se cruzaron sus miradas ella le sonrió sinceramente y él se sintió más relajado. Tras ella entraron los otros dos, cansados, agitados y sonrientes. A pesar de ahora tener la misma edad que ellos cuando se conocieron, parecían niños todavía. Sintió nervios de nuevo, ser padre de adolescentes y estar al pendiente seguramente no sería nada fácil.


	19. Primer beso

La música en sus audífonos estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escuchar al mundo exterior. Había conseguido abrir la puerta de la azotea y ahora podía cantar sin preocupaciones y en completa soledad; justo como a veces se le antojaba hacer. Bailaba de un lado a otro, mientras cantaba y tocaba una guitarra de aire, con los ojos cerrados. Dio un giro, chocó con algo y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que si no fuera porque unos brazos la habían alcanzado a sostener ahora estaría en el suelo, sobre su rostro cayeron unos lentes de marco rojo. –Yuina –agarró los lentes.

-Taichi ¿qué hacías? –rió antes de ayudarla a levantarse, entonces recordó a lo que había ido, se acomodó la mochila, tomó la de su amiga y corrió hacia la puerta. –Corre, tengo que enseñarte algo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –bostezó y lo siguió, iba a cruzar la puerta cuando él tomó su mano y echó a correr, arrastrándola por los pasillos. Taichi era rápida y ágil pero había heredado la estatura baja de su papá Haru por lo que tenía que avanzar a zancadas para ir al ritmo de Yuina y sumando eso al hecho de que estaba usando falda, le resultaba dificultoso seguirlo. De pronto paró y Tai casi se estampa con él. -¿Qué... –antes de poder formular la pregunta su boca fue cubierta por su mano. Se inclinaron sobre la esquina para poder admirar el pasillo.

Cerca de una de las ventanas, Kou se recargaba en la pared, jugando inconscientemente con su cabello y sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Frente a ella estaba parado un chico del curso de Yuina, a Taichi le pareció reconocerlo del grupo de kendo, le hablaba con una sonrisa y se notaba que intentaba encontrar el momento adecuado para tomar su mano. –Se llama Goro Kazuma, me ha estado preguntando por ella desde que empezó el año escolar.

-¿Es un buen chico?

-Hasta donde sé sí, pero no creí que le gustara, pensé que solo le daba curiosidad –siguieron observando, Goro logró tomar su mano, luego le dijo algunas cosas que ocasionaron que las mejillas de Kou se encendieran más, la tomó por el mentón y acercó su rostro al suyo. –Ah no, no va a besar cualquiera a Kou –se paró bien derecho y se dispuso a ir a detenerlos pero Taichi tomó su mano y negó. Siguieron viendo, Goro se había detenido, parecía estar dudando, entonces Kou se paró de puntillas y eliminó la distancia entre ellos. –La perdimos.

-Bueno –dijo Taichi, acomodó el cabello tras su oreja, le quitó su mochila a Yuina y caminó hacia su salón. –Se nos va a hacer tarde, Yu-chan.

-Tai-kun ¿no te causa nada que Kou ahora tenga novio?

-¿Por qué debería? –cambió el rumbo y fue hacia el salón de Yuina, él ni se estaba fijando en el camino.

-Es tu amiga.

-No parece querer seguir siendo mi amiga, ya no me habla –suspiró. – ¿Pasó algo importante mientras no estuve? –lo miró, él negó, no se le ocurría nada que justificara todo eso. –Bueno, no importa, tal vez luego se le pase. Yu-chan pon atención en clase –le sonrió y corrió a su salón, al tiempo que sonaba la campana anunciando el término del receso.

Luego de clases Yuina y Taichi se sentaron a esperar a que Kou apareciera. Escuchaban juntos la radio con el celular del chico, habría pronto un concierto de una banda que Taichi le gustaba y quería intentar ganar los boletos, sabía que probablemente no le darían permiso sus papás para ir pero a lo mejor con los boletos en mano habría una oportunidad. Entonces escucharon al conductor presentando el concierto, ella sacó su celular, lista para oprimirlo y llamar. “Marque aho...” oprimió el botón y lo acercó a su oreja. Yuina la veía sonriente, le parecía graciosa la expresión tan seria que había adquirido, se quitó los lentes y se los puso a ella, rió al verla mover la nariz intentando acomodarlos y entrecerrando los ojos. Alguien más ganó la llamada, suspiró y colgó el celular.

–Yu-chan... –se recargó en él, derrotada. –Quítame tus lentes.

-Pero si te ves muy linda con lentes, Tai –kun –rió y se los quitó. –Ahí viene Kou-kun, sonrojada y... tiene los labios rojos.

-Se estuvo besando con su novio –se vieron y rieron. Kou se acercó a ellos y les contó feliz la noticia de que tenía otro novio, ellos fingieron sorpresa, Taichi notó que de vez en cuando Kou observaba a su amigo y jugaba con su cabello, no le gustó para nada eso. –Llegaremos tarde a los entrenamientos.

-Hoy no habrá clase –dijo Yuina, las dos lo vieron pidiendo explicación. –Se dañó una bomba y la van a arreglar, le avisó tu papá a mi papá y él a mí –dijo viendo a Taichi todo el tiempo. –Así que preparé algo mejor.

-¿Qué? –Taichi ahora todo lo que quería era meterse en la tina de su casa a hidratarse un poco y comer una lata de atún. Kou quería ir a hablar con Nitori sobre Goro mientras le ayudaba a bañar a su pequeño hermano, tiburoncín le decía ella por esa mala costumbre que tenía de morder a la gente.

-Vamos a abrir una banda. Yuina y sus chicas –las dos lo miraron con desaprobación y se dieron la vuelta. – ¡Ey! Lo del nombre es broma, lo de la banda es de verdad. Tenemos lo que necesitamos: una batería, guitarras y una voz.

-Lamento decirte, Yuina que tu voz está bien pero no ha terminado de crecer –dijo Kou, Taichi rió quedito. –Y yo... no aguanto lo suficiente la respiración.

-Pero hoy descubrí que la pequeña Tai-kun es una excelente cantante y además, ha escrito canciones en secreto –ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, Kou frunció el ceño.

-Me niego –caminó.

-Kou-chan, no te vayas. Es una buena idea –Yuina la siguió pero no le hizo caso. Taichi pensó tan solo un par de minutos la idea y luego los siguió.

-Sin ti no habría banda, Kou. Necesitamos una baterista –dijo y logró lo que buscaba que ella se detuviera y la mirara de una extraña forma; al parecer había alimentado bien su ego.

-Si no me gusta renunciaré –indicó. –Será en mi casa, no puedo transportar la batería. Nos vemos en una hora –y se fue. Taichi y Yuina se miraron y tras sonreír corrieron cada uno a su casa.

-Papá, voy a casa de Kou –gritó desde la entrada de la casa, sabía que Haru estaba ahí porque olía a caballa asada. –Comeré algo allá, llevo suéter, papá pasará por mí antes de que anochezca, lo sé, te quiero –le dijo mientras se asomaba a la cocina, Haru asintió con una sonrisa, ella le mandó un beso y escapó.

-¡Nagisa! Voy a casa de Kou –gritó Yuina mientras entraba al comedor, todos sus hermanos estaban comiendo y su papá hizo un puchero. –Supongo el papá de Tai me traerá.

-¿Cómo que Nagisa? ¡Papá! ¡Dime papá! –siguió con su puchero, Yuina rió. –Ahora no te daré lo que te llegó.

-Se lo pediré a papá.

-¿Rei sí es papá? ¡Eres cruel Yuina! –le extendió un sobre. –Las chicas de esa banda quieren que vayas a conocerlas, les gustaste en el corto de zombis.

-Gracias, papá –abrió el sobre, eran dos boletos con pase tras bambalinas para la banda que a Taichi tanto le gustaba. Sonrió. -¡Gracias, papá! –lo abrazó, Nagisa sonrió mucho y antes de poder abrazar a su hijo, este ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Los primeros intentos fueron desastrosos, no había un liderazgo y hacían todos lo que querían. Hasta que Yuina eligió una canción que sabía que los tres se sabían y tras varios intentos lograron algo más o menos decente. Quedaron que ensayarían tres veces a la semana y por ahora se llamaban “Las 3 consonantes”, aunque Yuina protestaba lo de “Las”, prefería un nombre más neutro. Cuando faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera, Makoto envió un mensaje a Taichi para avisarle que llegaría tarde, había tenido una emergencia en el trabajo, Yuina se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, ella le avisó a su papá y tras despedirse de la familia Matsuoka salieron rumbo a su casa.

-Creo que lograremos algo interesante ya que hayamos practicado mucho –dijo Yuina. –Pero Tai, en verdad creo que deberías cantar y no solo tocar la guitarra.

-Si cantaremos rock o metal tu voz es más adecuada, mi voz no... tengo voz de niña.

-Tienes voz buena para lo que quieras. Si funciona puedo ver si alguno de los amigos de papá Nagisa nos ayuda a crecer –compraron una paleta de hielo doble, la partieron a la mitad y continuaron su camino. Taichi estaba empezando a considerarlo pero se sentía todavía insegura, no creía que pudiera funcionar como vocalista, además... lo suyo era nadar. -¿Qué tanto quieres ir al concierto de Ginger? -la banda del concierto se llamaba así porque los miembros eran mujeres solamente y todas llevaban mechones pelirrojos en el cabello.

-Mucho.

-Si te llevo ¿serás la vocalista? –sonrió al ver que ella se detenía; sabía leer sus movimientos, ahora que miraba al cielo, luego la tierra y de nuevo al cielo era que estaba considerando seriamente el asunto y habían más a favor que en contra. Aguantó su emoción cuando ella suspiró, había ganado. Taichi asintió y continuó su camino. –Bien, mi papá Rei nos llevará y nos esperará ahí, papá Nagisa convencerá a tus papás.

-¿Y los boletos?

Yuina sacó de su bolsillo los boletos y se los mostró. Taichi lo miró completamente sorprendida, sonrió y hasta un abrazo le regalo. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo agradecerle, simplemente le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, saltó emocionada en su lugar un par de veces y siguió caminando. Él la miró tanto fascinado como confundido, no había entendido esa reacción. Entonces ella gritó emocionada, volvió a él y lo abrazó. -¡Gracias, Yu! –besó su mejilla, tomó sus manos y saltó. -¡Yu-chan es genial! –rió y él la abrazó intentando aplacar su repentina energía, rió al notar que ella se sonrojada.

-Todos sabemos que Yuina es genial –la despeinó, tomó su mano y caminó. –Pero si Taichi llega tarde tal vez no la dejen ir –ella lo siguió obediente, no había estado tan emocionada desde que una vez quedó entre las tres mejores nadadoras estatales en una competencia.

Fueron necesarias tres semanas, muchos mimos, berrinches, chantajes, un Nagisa bipolar y un Rei sincero para convencer a Haru y Makoto de que estaría bien que su pequeña adolescente fuera sola con el mocoso adolescente a un concierto. El acuerdo al final fue este: Rei los llevaría al concierto, ahí los dejaría con el responsable de tras bambalinas, luego se iría a leer al coche, ellos verían el concierto, hablarían con la banda, y solo cinco minutos luego de esto Rei estaría esperándolos en la entrada, llevaría a Taichi a su casa sana y salva, sin notas de golpes, ni drogas, ni sexo, ni alcohol, ni nada de esas cosas a los que una adolescente pudiera verse expuesta y lo que pasara con Yuina y Rei luego de entregarle a su hija no era de importancia de ninguno, sobre todo de Haru. Si algo le pasaba a su princesa, Haru invocaría al dios Perseo para que creara un tsunami que ahogara solo a Rei y Yuina, la banda y toda la gente que fue al concierto, por su parte... Makoto ya vería qué hacer en ese momento. Kou se molestó por no ser invitada y prefirió escaparse con su novio cada que podía, novio hasta ahora secreto para el mundo adulto incluso para Nitori.

El día del concierto, Taichi caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, no sabía si estaba bien vestida para la ocasión, ni siquiera sabía si debía preocuparse por ese tema. Se puso un short color vino, con tennis cómodos, una playera común que cambiaría por una del concierto y una chamarra que le había comprado Haru de la sección de chicos y que le quedaba un poco grande pero siempre la protegía del mal tiempo. Rei y Yuina llegaron, Makoto y Haru le dieron muchas indicaciones y no dejaron de insistir en que se cuidara hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista. Yuina la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, ella retorcía la orilla de su playera con las manos y miraba con la ventana. Rei le daba indicaciones a su hijo para que no se metiera en problemas. Al llegar al lugar, Rei escogió un lugar en el estacionamiento que estuviera cercano a donde los dejaría. En cuanto se detuvo el coche Yuina bajó y Taichi lo siguió.

-¡Nos vemos al rato! –gritó él, no dejó que su papá le dijera nada, se reunió con una asistente y entraron.

Taichi estaba sumamente nerviosa, no podía creer que conocería a su banda favorita, los vería tocar y a lo mejor se animaría a pedirles un autógrafo. – No me dejes sola –le dijo a Yuina antes de tomar su mano, él sonrió y la llevó hasta donde estaba la banda, ella sintió que sus manos sudaban y se puso todavía más nerviosa. Yuina hizo uso de esa personalidad extrovertida que había adquirido de su papá y se acercó a saludarlos como si los conociera de siempre, presentó a Taichi, ella solo hizo una pequeña reverencia en saludo y quiso esconderse tras su amigo.

Todo era como un sueño hasta que apareció el representante de la banda, enojado porque una de las guitarristas se había ido de fiesta y ahora estaba en el hospital disfrutando de un lavado de estómago. Entonces, de pronto Yuina saltó, llamando la atención de todos, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, sintió que algo iba a pasar y no le gustaría. -¡Taichi toca la guitarra y se sabe cada una de las canciones que tocarán! –y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. –De hecho tenemos una banda, ella es la vocalista y guitarrista principal, pronto tendremos nuestra primera presentación –y ella no tenía idea de qué hablaba, solo quiso que la tierra la tragara, nunca había estado tan nerviosa.

-Veamos, si tienes talento como el chico dice que tienes –dijo la vocalista principal, tomando una guitarra y extendiéndosela. Taichi la tomó con pena.

-No es como él dice… está fanfarroneando.

-Tai-kun, toca –dijo sonriente, Taichi lo vio con el ceño fruncido, respiró hondo y empezó a tocar una de las canciones de la banda.

-¿Puedes tocar sin hacerte pis encima? –preguntó la baterista.

-Ah… creo que sí –dijo confundida.

-Bien, llévensela.

Y de pronto, Taichi se vio rodeada de otras mujeres que le ponían ropa encima, que le quedaba grande, que le quedaba chica, que la hacía ver grande, que la hacía ver chica, que el cabello no era ni lacio ni rizado, que había que resaltar sus ojos, que si usaban maquillaje pesado o no, que si botas o los tennis que traía. Y antes de que lo notara Yuina la empujaba hacia el escenario y ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Hazme sentir orgulloso.

-Te mataré.

-Hazlo cuando termine el concierto –ella no se movió, tenía miedo, él la jaló de la mano para atraerla, su plan era besar su frente pero Taichi intentó escapar del agarre y terminó todo en un rose de sus labios, se vieron sonrojados, nerviosos, confundidos. –Ve, Tai.

-Voy… -y salió. Había tanta gente que no podía distinguir a nadie, tanta gente que hacía calor, que se sentía que la tarima temblaba. La vocalista y la otra guitarrista le sonrieron y la colocaron en su posición, para su alivio era un lugar donde sentía que no se veía tanto. Miró hacia un costado del escenario, Yuina le aplaudió. Respiró hondo.

-Solo diviértete, niña –dijo la otra guitarrista. Un saludo, unas palabras, un chiste y empezó a tocar la guitarrista principal. Taichi había visto conciertos del grupo por internet, por televisión, en discos y sabía qué era lo que ella tenía que hacer. Respiró hondo y entró a tiempo, sus dedos se movían solos, se fue sintiendo más relajada y cuando lo notó estaba cantando en los coros, la otra guitarrista le sonrió y le permitió acercarse a su micrófono. Taichi empezó a divertirse, de verdad a divertirse, el nerviosismo se fue, tocaba como si llevara mucho tiempo con la guitarra, aunque de vez en cuando tenía algún tropezón.

Hubo un receso, tan solo la dejaron tomar rápido agua, al volver se dio cuenta de que Yuina estaba parado en el escenario también, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, puso una mano sobre el micrófono y le susurró en el oído. –Hay canciones que canta a dueto el guitarrista con ella, yo cantaré y tú tocarás.

-Yu-chan te pasas –sonrió y se acomodó la guitarra.

-También quieren que compartas conmigo el micrófono –quitó la mano y empezó la canción. Taichi la sintió diferente, cantando con Yuina, tocando la guitarra, los gritos de la gente, la música, el calor, su cuerpo moviéndose, sus dedos rozando las cuerdas, el sudor, la resequedad en la garganta, la libertad, casi como nadar, casi como si estuviera y no estuviera. Y quiso llorar porque no quería bajarse ahora pero a la vez no deseaba nada más que lanzarse a la alberca helada. Yuina tomó su mano cuando terminó el concierto, dieron una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, los demás miembros les aplaudieron, los tomaron de las manos, les regalaron cosas y Taichi solo reía y reía y Yuina solo la miraba. –Tenemos que irnos, mi papá nos espera –dijo mientras la volvía a tomar de la mano, habían querido llevarlos a una fiesta.

-¿Nagisa está aquí? ¡Quiero saludarlo! –dijo la guitarrista. –Me gustó cuando actuó como el príncipe en esa película donde se moría su hermana y el rey por eso declaraba la guerra. Es tan guapo y divertido –él rió. –Te pareces a él pero más alto y varonil.

-Es por mi otro papá –le guiñó un ojo. –Vino mi papá Rei, mi papá Nagisa cuida a mis hermanitos –eso pareció incrementar el fanatismo de la guitarrista. –Vamos, Tai.

Los siguieron saludando y felicitando por un rato, luego fueron caminando a la salida. Entonces Taichi fue procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, se detuvo en su lugar, Yuina la miró, temblaba. Ella rió y se arrojó hacia él, abrazándolo, él rió y la despeinó. -¡Gracias! –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, se miraron, sus sonrisas fueron desapareciendo lentamente, sus corazones se aceleraron. Yuina le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, ella empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos. Yuina se agachó y depositó un beso en su boca, Taichi se estremeció y cuando se separaron ella le dio otro, con torpeza. Luego rieron y ella corrió hacia la salida, él la siguió.

-¿Fue divertido?-preguntó Rei, ellos solo volvieron a reír.

Durante el camino a casa de Taichi se miraban por el retrovisor y reían, el papá no los entendía pero bueno, no le daría importancia. La dejaron y la recibió Haru, Makoto había tenido una emergencia en el trabajo. La obligó a cenar algo, ella hacía todo sin protestar y riendo de vez en cuando, eso le parecía muy raro a Haru.

-Papá, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso? –se le subieron los colores al rostro a Haru, pero lo logró disimular.

-Makoto me besó, a la fuerza, en el parque de diversiones –ella lo miró y él suspiró. –Fuimos todos juntos, Nagisa y yo queríamos entrar a la casa de terror, Makoto no quería. Era de carrito así que nos sentamos juntos, me abrazaba, me agarraba de la mano, gritaba, lloraba, todo le daba miedo. Le dije que buscara en qué distraerse, entonces me agarró por los hombros y me besó –ocultaría el detalle de que entonces él lo jaló del cuello de la chamarra y profundizó el beso, luego lo abrazó y sintió ganas de recostarlo y seguir besándolo, sí, lo ocultó pero sus mejillas delataron que había algo más. Aun así, Taichi no preguntó, estaba feliz, confundida, muy confundida pero feliz. Haru sospechó y se prometió que golpearía a Nagisa por el comportamiento inapropiado de su hijo.


	20. De decisiones y retos

Cada que Taichi y Yuina cruzaban sus miradas sentían un ligero sonrojo, mariposas en el estómago o a veces incomodidad. Todo como producto de esa noche de concierto, en la que sus labios se besaron y se miraron de una manera especial. Cuando estaban solos pasaban el tiempo en silencio, de vez en cuando sus manos chocaban, a veces ella le daba algún dulce de fresa a él y él le regalaba un sándwich de atún a ella. Se iban juntos a las clases de natación, a los ensayos de su banda, a sus casas, al parque, una vez se fugaron y en vez de ir a la escuela se fueron a la ciudad más cercana al cine y a pasear.

Kou notaba que algo extraño sucedía y se ponía celosa cada que los veía muy juntos, finalmente a ella le gustaba Yuina tal vez desde hacía tanto tiempo como a Taichi pero ella había sido la primera en admitirlo; incluso terminó con su novio y cuando él fue a verla a su casa para convencerla de volver Rin lo corrió a escobazos y amenazándolo con las esposas, Nitori le arrojó un libro y entre los dos regañaron a Kou. Fuera de eso todo seguía normal.

-¿Solicitudes de universidades? – sí, todo seguía normal hasta que Taichi descubrió eso entre las cosas de Yuina, una tarde en la que los tres estaban haciendo tarea en la sala de la casa de Kou.

-Cuando acabe el semestre debo estar admitido en alguna de ellas, eso es todo –dijo él restándole importancia. Las dos lo vieron algo consternadas, a veces olvidaban que él estaba en un curso más arriba.

-Yu senpai, no se gradúe –dijo la más pequeña con un falso puchero, él rió, Kou se acomodó el cabello y revisó las hojas.

-¿Todas son de artes? –lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Actuación o música?

-Papá Rei quiere que estudie algo “de verdad” pero papá Nagisa me ayudará a entrar a cualquiera de esas escuelas y pues se me da.

-Es un desperdicio de…

-De inteligencia, sí…papá Rei dijo lo mismo –sonrió un poco antes de suspirar. Taichi no dijo nada, simplemente se le acercó y recargó su espalda con su brazo, era su forma de decirle que lo apoyaba, Yuina tomó su mano, entonces Kou fue y lo abrazó, él la rodeó con el otro brazo. Entonces le ganó la risa al darse cuenta de que muchos chicos morirían por poder tener a dos chicas cuidándolo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Taichi alejándose para intentar hacer su tarea.

-De nada, nada –sonrió. -¿Y ustedes qué harán el próximo semestre?

-Estudiaré para abogada –dijo Kou muy segura, volvió a leer sus libros. Los otros dos la vieron con mucha curiosidad, podían imaginarla en muchas cosas pero jamás se hubieran imaginado que fuese a ser abogada. –Para proteger a científicos como tu papá, como los que hicieron que ustedes existan, a padres solteros como el mío y demás –Taichi sonrió y la abrazó, ella se sonrojó un poco. –No es para tanto…

-¿Y tú Tai-kun?

-Deja el kun… Mmm ¿Yo? –miró su sándwich a medio comer, como si le pudiera dar la respuesta. –Nadar.

-¿Cómo tu papá antes de ser cheff? –preguntó su amiga, apartándola.

-Sí… pero yo sí seguiré.

-Mi papá dijo lo mismo.

-No la desanimes, Kou-kun.

-Me gusta también la música.

-¡Ya sé! Estudiemos música todos y seguiremos nuestra banda.

-No –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron con sus tareas, platicando de otras cosas, divirtiéndose a su manera pero aun así Taichi no dejaba de mirar a Yuina de vez en cuando y pensar en qué pasaría en unos meses cuando él tuviera que irse lejos. Se quedó con ese pensamiento y cuando ellos se fueron y sus padres llegaron, ella estaba acostada en la alfombra de la sala con los pies sobre el sillón, mirando el techo. Makoto no le dio importancia, pensaba que seguramente estaba texteando mientras veía la televisión, no era raro eso, y fue directo a la cocina a guardar la despensa. Por su parte Haru no pasó por alto que en la tele estaba un programa de esos estilo novias neuróticas, los cuales no le gustaban para nada a su hija.

-¿Taichi?

-Hola, papá.

-Hablaremos luego de la cena –fue a la cocina, ella suspiró, a veces no le gustaba ser tan transparente a su mirada. Recordó lo que Makoto les decía cuando ella era pequeña, que sus ojos de diferentes colores pero que cuando se les miraba con atención, se volvían agua, fresca, pacífica, inquieta, transparentes. Ahora empezaba a entender y darse cuenta de cosas que no había notado cuando era más pequeña. Ahora se preguntaba por qué su papá Haru no había sido nadador profesional si tanto le gustaba eso y supuso que Makoto lo habría seguido, sin embargo terminaron siendo un cheff y un bombero.

La cena fue curiosa, Makoto intentó cocinar y quemó todo en la sartén por lo que tenían pollo más que rostizado acompañado de una deliciosa ensalada con ingredientes marinos, cortesía de Haru y Taichi aportó el postre: un mousse de chocolate que había comprado un par de días antes. Haru miraba disimuladamente a su hija y ella simplemente bromeaba con su papá, usando referencias de series que veían juntos en la televisión. Era de esos días que Haru se sentía feliz de verlos, antes de recoger la mesa le regaló un beso en la frente a Taichi y uno en los labios a Makoto.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran casado? –preguntó ella sin pensar ya que Haru entró a la cocina.

-Nos hubiéramos casado –dijo Makoto, sonriente. –Tarde o temprano hubiéramos terminando saliendo y eventualmente viviendo juntos.

-Ya veo –ayudó a limpiar la mesa y luego se retiró a su habitación a hacer tarea, al poco tiempo Haru tocó la puerta y entró. –Papá –él se sentó frente a ella, en silencio, solo viéndose. -¿Cómo supiste qué serías chef?

Haru sonrió un poco nostálgico. –Era una manera de estar con Makoto –ahora ella estuvo en silencio. –Yo entré a un equipo de natación profesional y Makoto a una universidad para ser maestro –la sorprendió. –Estuvimos dos años estudiando pero entonces su mamá enfermó, su papá perdió el trabajo y sus hermanos necesitaban cosas para la escuela, fue antes de que nos comprometiéramos –Haru se sentó en la orilla de la cama, ella se giró para verlo. –Así que Makoto tuvo que volver, dejó la escuela y buscó trabajo, no podía concentrarme en mis entrenamientos porque estaba preocupado por su familia y… -bajó un poco la voz y se sonrojó un poco. –No podía estar sin Makoto… entre más tiempo pasaba más triste me sentía y él dejaba de mandarme mensajes porque no tenía tiempo y ya no pudo visitarme… Un día sugirió que debíamos terminar… -se calló un momento y suspiró. –Dejé al equipo y vine a estar con Makoto, estaba empezando a trabajar con los bomberos y estaba ayudando a su familia. Abrieron una universidad no muy lejos, Makoto insistió en que siguiera estudiando, insistió tanto que me llevó y me hizo elegir carrera. Como cocina horrible decidí aprender para cuando nos casáramos.

Taichi no supo cómo tomar ese relato así que optó por reír. –Papá tiene razón, se hubieran casado de una forma u otra –siguió riendo, luego suspiró. –No sé qué quiero hacer… -se acostó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Haru.

-Lo que tú quieras –respondió él. –Puedes cambiar de idea después.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil.

-¿Dónde yo quiera?

-Eso no será tan fácil –acarició su cabello, Taichi sonrió un poco y se preguntó qué es lo que quería hacer, se propuso tener la respuesta antes de que terminara su semestre.

Por fin había acabado la tarea y estaba lista para irse a dormir cuando le llegó un correo a su celular. Era de Yuina, lo revisó y el sueño que tenía desapareció al descubrir lo que decía: “¡Chicas! Entramos al concurso de talentos de la escuela, ya nos inscribí.” Y venía una imagen con el poster de la escuela junto con una foto de él inscribiendo al equipo. Taichi decidió que la próxima vez que lo viera lo asesinaría.


	21. La tormenta antes de la paz

-¡Basta! No vamos a llegar a ningún lado –dijo Taichi, mientras se sentaba en la alfombra con la guitarra en sus piernas. –No sonamos diferente a ninguna otra banda de garaje –estaba ya fastidiada de practicar para el show de talentos al que Yuina los había inscrito.

-Es porque no quieres compartir tus canciones –se sentó junto a ella.

-No sé de qué hablas, Yuina ¿Tú sabes, Kou?

-A mí no me metas, yo sueno bien –rió, miró el micrófono. -¿Y si rolamos cantante?

-La voz de Taichi no es muy común y me gusta cómo suena ¿por qué habríamos de cambiar de cantante? –preguntó él sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿Desde cuándo tú decides? –preguntó Taichi, suspiró. –Con gusto te dejaría cantar Kou pero… ¿puedes? ¿Estás segura de que no se te iría el aire?

Kou sintió eso como un golpe bajo aunque no era esa la intención de su amiga. -¿No crees que resultaría más atractiva una cantante pelirroja? Además de que soy más alta y me quedan mejores los vestidos, en las bandas la cantante siempre es la más guapa.

Ahí se dio cuenta Yuina de que tal vez algo malo pasaría, tantos años y jamás las había visto atacarse en la vanidad, ni siquiera sabía que podían ser vanidosas, lo peor fue que por primera vez las empezó a comparar como mujeres. Sí, hasta ahora jamás se había puesto a pensar realmente en que lo que tenía con él no eran ya solo dos amigas, era dos mujeres, entonces el beso que tuvo con Taichi tomó otro sentido y en su estómago se revolvieron mariposas mientras que su corazón se aceleró, y dejó de prestar atención a lo que ahora se estaba transformando en una discusión.

-Cierto, no soy tan alta como papá Makoto, pero tengo sus ojos y son más bonitos que tu tonto cabello, además soy fuerte, rápida y valiente –se sentía ofendida, se levantó y guardó la guitarra en su estuche.

-Eres bajita, no tienes el cuerpo delicado de una mujer, tu cabello no tiene gran chiste, tu cara tampoco, y no eres el tipo de niña en el que nadie se fijaría –Kou estaba simplemente enojada. –Tal vez si dejaras de comer tanto y te portaras como una chica podrías pasar por alguien decente, en ese ámbito te gano.

Taichi la miró y respondió sin pensar. –Al menos no soy una débil enfermiza que todo la manda al hospital y que sale con chicos solo porque no puede salir con quien quiere –ambas se miraron desafiantes, heridas, con lágrimas en los ojos. Yuina se levantó con rapidez y se colocó entre ellas antes de que fueran a atacarse, estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces Kou soltó algunas lágrimas y murmuró a Taichi que se fuera de su casa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió muy arrepentida. –Kou-kun… lo dije sin pensar… no quería…

-¡Que te vayas! –exclamó. Taichi se sobresaltó, tomó su guitarra y salió corriendo, en la entrada se topó con Rin pero pasó de largo y se fue directo a su casa.

-Kou …

-Yu-chan… -se secó lágrimas y lo miró. –Me gustas.

Ahora sí estaba realmente confundido, no entendía como podían las mujeres pasar de un tema a otro, toda su vida había estado con ellas y en ese momento las sentía como desconocidas. –Kou… ah… no sé qué responderte. Lo siento…

-¿Te gusta, Taichi? –mencionó su nombre con enojo.

-¿Taichi? Ella… no… ella… -se sonrojó un poco. –No sé.

-Vete, Yuina –salió de su habitación. Resignado y sumamente confundido se fue a su casa. Estuvo enviando mensajes a ambas pero ninguna respondía.

Taichi no salió de su habitación mas que para cenar con sus papás, quienes no se dieron cuenta de que algo rondaba su cabeza pues pronto sería su aniversario y estaban planeando un viaje, Makoto estaba tan entusiasmado que robaba toda la atención de Haru, quien amaba verlo así. Kou estuvo callada y ni Rin ni Nitori lograban sacarle palabra, lo cual los preocupaba mucho, la única persona con la que interactuó fue con su hermanito. Yuina no pudo hacer su tarea y en sus ensayos con su papá Nagisa estuvo distrayéndose mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

-Papá –Yuina entró al estudio de su padre, necesitaba consejo, no sabía qué hacer con sus amigas. –Tengo un problema.

Veinte ideas pasaron la mente de Rei, desde las más inocentes hasta las menos y sintió que los colores se le subirían al rostro si no le explicaba Yuina pronto a qué tipo de problema se refería.

-Taichi y Kou se pelearon y yo estoy en medio del conflicto… Lo peor es… creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que le gusto a Kou todavía y… besé hace poco a Taichi y creo… que ella me gusta –ahora sí Rei se quedó sin palabra, no tenía idea de qué decirle, él era malo para todo lo que tuviera que ver con problemas amorosos, podía ser un gran genio, un gran científico y gran atleta pero cuando Rei intentaba arreglar ese tipo de conflictos el resultado no era hermoso. Su matrimonio se basaba básicamente en que Nagisa lo amaba demasiado y siempre tomó la iniciativa, además de que a pesar de que parece tonto era muy listo. –Nos inscribí en el concurso de talentos de la escuela ¿debería ir a desinscribirnos? – su hijo contaba con él y por su mente solo pasaba Nagisa recostado sobre las sábanas, sonrojado pidiéndole perdón por haber metido la pata. No, como padre tampoco era hermosa labor. -¿Papá?

-Pregúntale a Nagisa –respondió en automático. Yuina suspiró. –Es que lo que yo te diga va a estar mal. Cuando tengas dudas de la escuela… pregúntame y te puedo ayudar hijo –intentó sonreír, él no estaba contento con la respuesta. –Bueno… supongo lo puedo intentar –además tenía qué, era su hijo más grande ¿qué haría luego si los demás niños llegaban a pedirle consejo? Debía primero “experimentar” con el hijo más grande así los resultados serían mejores conforme avanzara el tiempo. –Creo que el concurso va a hacer que se tengan que hablar y arreglar… O en todo caso te va a dar más tiempo para evaluar la situación y decidir qué hacer… Y si te gusta una y la otra no deberías aclarar la situación. Me hiciste recordar algo.

Yuina suspiró, no sabía si hacerle caso a su papá o no. Se sentó en el suelo, recargó sus codos en sus piernas y su cabeza en sus manos. -¿Qué recordaste?

-Cuando Makoto y Haru se fueron a Tokio y Nagisa y yo nos hicimos cargo del club de natación conocimos a una chica muy bonita, que se llevaba muy bien con Nagisa pero le gustaba verme trabajar y como sacaba punta a los lápices rápido y bien yo la dejaba ayudarme. Pero una tarde con un cielo hermoso, lleno de colores hermosos, fue a recoger a tu papá a los lockers para irnos juntos a su casa y lo encontré no era para nada hermoso. Ella y Nagisa estaban discutiendo, me escondí y los espié para saber de qué estaban hablando. Al parecer ella había decidido declararse y le contó a Nagisa, él se enojó y le dijo que no podía hacerlo que ella nunca me iba a gustar y que a mí me gustaba él. En ese entonces no éramos novios todavía, entonces ella le respondió que era tan perfecto que no podía ser gay, que como Nagisa es Nagisa y era tonto y muy rubio era comprensible que fuera gay pero yo no –los dos hicieron la misma cara de fastidio, de esos gestos que se heredan. –Me enojé y salí de mi escondite, me acerqué a Nagisa y lo abracé por la cintura. Los dos se pusieron rojos, él de vergüenza, ella de enojo. No nos volvió a hablar y nunca había visto tan callado a Nagisa, parecía estar soñando despierto todo el tiempo. Fue hermoso –sonrió.

-No, papá… No es hermoso… No me sirve –suspiró y se levantó. –Pero gracias –si era así de directo era porque realmente estaba frustrado y eso lo entendió Rei de inmediato.

-Deja que las cosas fluyan, dales espacio a ambas pero no dejes que te traten diferente porque están peleadas. Si quieres aclarar tu situación con cada una hazlo –se acomodó los lentes, Yuina lo imitó inconscientemente.

-Voy a seguir organizando los ensayos, le “tomé prestada” una canción a Taichi y la quiero usar... Y Kou es buena con su instrumento, saldrá algo interesante. Espero –rió y salió de su habitación, se encontró a sus hermanas, querían jugar videojuegos con él.

Pasaron tres días sin que Taichi y Kou intercambiaran palabra y querían acaparar para sí mismas a Yuina, él solo intentaba estar la misma cantidad de tiempo con ambas pero no podía evitar pasar más rato con Taichi. La convenció de utilizar su canción y solían sentarse a platicarla, practicarla y escuchar un pequeño demo que había grabado con el celular, a veces escapaban a la alberca y nadaban un rato, a veces ella se subía a un árbol y le ayudaba a estudiar mientras él se sentaba bajo la sombra. Con Kou era pasar tiempo en silencio, con ella recargada en él, pensando, a veces escuchaban música, practicaban la canción (de la cual no le comentó el origen), leyendo y de vez en cuando ella se ponía muy cariñosa. La rechazaba con cuidado e indirectamente.

Un día Yuina se hartó, cuando estaban separadas tocaban excelentemente, cuando estaban juntas era un desastre y eso afectaba a la banda, mucho, y él quería ganar el concurso. Así que un día dijo que iría por un refresco y al salir las dejó encerradas en su habitación. Les dijo sus intenciones a través de la puerta y luego bajó a jugar videojuegos. Pasó media hora y ellas permanecían calladas, hasta que Taichi se puso ansiosa.

-Mejoraste con tu instrumento –dijo, afinaba su guitarra.

-Gracias –respondió ella. –La canción está buena.

-La escribí yo –dijo, el silencio se instaló de nuevo.

-Está buena.

-Gracias.

Kou suspiró. –Quisiera cantarla… pero sí se me va el aire.

Taichi no supo que responder, trenzó su cabello. –Pido perdón por todo lo que dije, no fue con intención. Eres mi amiga y te quiero. Respecto a Yu-chan… no deberíamos pelearnos por un chico, menos él, que él decida, nosotras qué culpa tenemos que nos guste.

-Supongo tienes razón –dijo ella. No se dijeron más, simplemente practicaron la canción hasta que Yuina estuvo satisfecho y entró. No preguntó nada pero vio que no se estaban ahorcando y tocaban bien así que supuso que estaban bien ahora.

Pronto llegó el día del concurso de talentos, Yuina llevaba puestos unos lentes nuevos, más parecidos a los de su papá, pantalones oscuros de mezclilla, el cabello despeinado y una blusa blanca holgada, se veía guapo, las dos se sonrojaron al verlo. Él se sonrojó al verlas también. Kou traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con un listón negro, mangas blancas, una blusa sin mangas que imitaba un kimono, una falda de tablones y botas rojas, era algo raro de ver en ella pero se veía más bonita. Taichi se había maquillado los ojos, lo cual era extraño en ella, el cabello sujeto en media coleta, chamarra negra, blusa roja, pantalones oscuros, botas rojas altas con agujetas y guantes negros.

-¡Yu-chan! Dijimos que de rojo y negro, viniste de blanco y negro –protestó Taichi.

-Traigo un paliacate negro –dijo mientras se ponía la prenda en su cuello.

-Irresponsable –dijo Kou. –Siempre queriendo llamar la atención –rió.

-¡Kou-kun! –ellas rieron y él fue a ver cuál era su turno para participar.

-De verdad quisiera cantarla –dijo Kou antes de suspirar, Taichi la vio y luego a la cortina que las dividía del pequeño escenario.

-Kou-kun… sé que yo la canto pero… tenemos una grabación que suena bien de mí cantándola y pues… podrías hacer el playback si quieres –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –sonrió.

-Sí… no creo que haya problema si lo hacemos una vez –sonrió y fue a solucionar eso. Sentía duda, pero tal vez así se terminaran de limar las asperezas entre ellas y volverían a ser amigas como siempre. No le dijeron a Yuina del plan y cuando subieron al pequeño escenario de la escuela lo hicieron con nerviosismo mezclado con emoción. Los padres de los niños estaban en el fondo del auditorio, junto con otros padres.

-¡Hola! Nosotros somos… -Yuina empezó con seguridad y emoción a presentarlos cuando de pronto… se le olvidó el nombre de la banda, rió y echó su cabello para atrás, unas chicas gritaron. –Las dos chicas y el colado –dijo improvisadamente, Kou hizo un puchero y Taichi rió.

Empezaron al mismo tiempo a tocar la guitarra Yuina y Taichi y cuando se suponía que debía empezar a cantar Taichi se escuchó su voz pero no del micrófono de a lado, Yuina volteó y vio a Kou “cantando” se veía feliz y energética. Vio a Taichi pidiendo una explicación, ella solo sonrió y continuó tocando. Él rió y tocaron. Kou lograba aparentar que cantaba mientras tocaba la batería. Los dedos de Taichi se deslizaban sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras cantaba con el micrófono desconectado y más para sí misma. Yuina se lucía como solo él sabía hacerlo. En el fondo, Nagisa gritaba a su hijo, Rei lo miraba aguantando la risa y orgulloso, Makoto y Haru veían extrañados lo que ocurría, sabían que la canción y la voz eran de Taichi, Rin y Nitori vitoreaban a Kou.

Yuina volteó a ver a Kou. –Sentimientos de amor hay en mí –decía ella en ese momento y le sonrió de una forma que lo hizo sonrojar, Taichi los miró y casi se le atoraron los dedos en las cuerdas. Taichi recordó en las cosas que se basó para escribir la canción, sentía que debía de haberla ella cantado. Kou miraba a Yuina a cada rato y él se debatía entre ambas. Los demás estudiantes saltaban en sus lugares y se unían a la música.

-En este mundo tan lleno de amor, siempre estuviste ahí, mirándome brillar –vio a Yuina, estaba acalorándose y la gente la aturdía un poco. Kou sostenía efectivamente la mirada del chico y él solo de vez en cuando apartaba la mirada. Taichi se sintió confundida, no entendía si Kou estaba disfrutando la canción y la presentación o si era algo más, no entendía la manera en que la miraba, como si se mofara de ella.

Terminó la canción, la gente gritó y aplaudió. Yuina indicó a Kou que se acercara, que saliera de detrás de la batería y los tres juntos, agradecieron y salieron del escenario. -¡Wow! Estuvo genial ¿de dónde sacaron la canción? –preguntó una chica, apoyada por sus amigas. Yuina rió y fue a ver qué procedía. Taichi guardó su guitarra.

-Es original –dijo Kou sonrojada, se emocionaron más las chicas y empezaron a hacer más preguntas.

:

-Sí… se puede decir que sí –Taichi la vio, se cruzaron sus miradas, Kou ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho eso y Taichi se sintió traicionada. Tocaron su mano, subió su mirada, vio el cabello rojo de Kou y se apartó.

-¿Por qué, Kou?

-No sé…

Taichi tomó su guitarra y caminó a paso acelerado a la salida de emergencia, Kou la siguió, apretó el paso. -¡Taichi!

-¡Déjame en paz! –salió y corrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Kou? –preguntó Yuina, le tendió una botella de agua, buscó a la otra chica con la mirada.

-Taichi… salió corriendo y es mi culpa… -empezó a sollozar. Yuina salió a buscarla pero no había rastro de ella. Esperó pero no volvía. Terminó el evento y ni un rastro de ella, esperaba que estuviera con sus padres. Cuando notó que no estaba ambos amigos sintieron algo de miedo y preocupación.

-Makoto… -Haru estaba muy preocupado. Se vieron a los ojos.

-Ten cuidado Haru y… tranquilo. La encontraremos –lo besó, Haru corrió al viejo santuario al que le gustaba ir, Makoto condujo a casa.


	22. De frío y reconciliaciones

Hacía frío en ese lugar, siempre había pensado que solo era frío cuando eras quien estaba acostada en cama, cuando eras quien tenía la manguera del suero en el brazo, escuchando a los doctores hablando con tus padres sobre lo que sucede. No creía que fuera tan fría la sala de espera del hospital. Pero ahí estaba, temblando un poco, apoyada en el hombro de su papá, con Yuina al frente preocupado caminando de un lado a otro. Nitori arrullaba a su bebé, Rei estaba en casa cuidando a sus hijos y Nagisa intentaba tranquilizar a su hijo, o al menos trataba de no entregarse a la ansiedad también. Haru y Makoto no estaban con ellos. Kou no aguantó más, se levantó y caminó hacia una pequeña terraza, Rin la siguió. Yuina se detuvo y los miró, su papá le indicó que no los siguiera.

 

-Kou, detente –dijo Rin, al ver que ella buscaba una salida de la terraza. Su hija la miró, tenía los ojos llorosos. –Siéntate, vamos a platicar –señaló una banca vacía, de piedra gris y fría.

-Papá…

-Kou –se sentó y palmeó la banca. Ella se sentó con la cabeza gacha. –Explícame qué es lo que te está pasando –no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación, así que decidió ir directo al grano.

-No sé… -respondió ella confundida. –No sé bien porqué… pero me empecé a enojar con Taichi…

-Intenta explicarme y tal vez entendamos –la rodeó con un brazo.

 

Kou se limpió un par de lágrimas y jugó con sus dedos. –Es que es injusto, papá –se levantó. -¿Por qué tiene que ser tan buena en todo y yo no puedo? Es buena deportista, cantante, Yuina se la pasa hablando de lo genial que podría ser si quisiera ser artista, tiene buena salud, es bonita y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada porque me enfermo y ni siquiera he crecido todo lo que podría haber crecido –aguantaba las lágrimas y Rin la veía impresionado.

-Hija… -ella se enjuagaba los ojos, él se levantó y la abrazó. –Estás celosa y frustrada, es normal. No eres la única persona a la que le pasa.

-Pero mira… lo que pasó, es mi culpa –se secó lágrimas.

-No es tan grave y lo puedes remediar –le acomodó el cabello. –Hace muchos años, antes de que siquiera se casaran todos le hice algo así a Haru, casi termina con Makoto por siempre y yo casi pierdo a alguien que fue muy importante para mí en esa época…

 

-¿Tú? –no le creía que hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a Haru, eran amigos desde siempre, hasta donde ella sabía. Rin suavemente la llevó a la banca, se sentaron juntos y puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

-Estaba celoso porque Haru siempre me ha ganado en todo, pero en ese entonces más me dolía que me ganara en la natación y me gustaba un sujeto que se la pasaba hablando de Haru y viéndolo –notó una mirada extraña en su hija, rió. –No era Makoto. Era… Sousuke, no lo conoces, fuimos novios un tiempo, antes de que tú nacieras, terminamos mal.

-Me suena… creo que Nitori me habló de él.

-Probablemente lo hizo…-se le escapó un suspiro. –Sousuke me gustaba mucho, lo conocí en un arresto, lo habían asaltado, atrapamos al asaltante y cuando fue a presentar la denuncia estuvimos platicando y nos caímos bien. Nos hicimos amigos y como al mes lo presenté a los demás, lo aceptaron y se unió a nuestro grupo. Me empezó a gustar, pero a él le empezó a gustar Haru.

-¿A él ya le gustaba Makoto?

 

Rin rió. –Siempre se han gustado pero Sousuke pensó que podía meterse entre ellos y salirse con la suya… Al principio lo dejé hacer lo que quisiera pero me empezó a gustar y entonces Haru ganó una beca para una escuela de natación, se hizo novio de Makoto y entonces Sousuke solo hablaba de Haru, de lo fantástico que era y de lo estorboso que era Makoto. Y pues, Sousuke me gustaba así que eso me frustraba… Además, tuve un accidente en el trabajo y eso me dejó inactivo –se levantó un poco la playera y le enseñó una cicatriz en un costado. –Me alcanzó una bala, tuvieron que operar y eso me dejó fuera un tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Tuve la brillante idea de… que si hacía que Makoto se fijara en mí, Sousuke tendría celos y se fijaría en mí en vez de Haru.

-Eso no fue inteligente, papá…

-Tampoco lo que hiciste –se quedaron callados, ambos mirando el suelo.

 

-Me empecé a juntar mucho con Makoto y ya ves que él es muy amable así que cayó… Haru se daba cuenta pero lo dejaba hacer lo que quería, nuestra amistad se empezó a fastidiar y Sousuke no quitaba el dedo del renglón e incluso intentaba aprovechar la situación para acercarse a Haru… Luego hubo un viaje organizado por Rei y Nagisa a la playa. Los cuartos quedaron divididos por pareja y obviamente quedamos juntos Sousuke y yo. Cuando llegó la noche asamos carne y pescado y me llevé a Makoto por bebidas y lo entretuve, cuando volvimos ya casi había terminado todo… Haru estaba furioso con los dos, Sousuke nos veía serio desde un rincón, Makoto no entendía lo que pasaba y estaba a punto de llorar. Haru le gritó a Makoto y le dijo que terminaban y se fue… Makoto se fue también y Rei se llevó a Nagisa antes de que dijera nada. Sousuke estaba molesto también y cuando íbamos a empezar a platicar vimos a Nagisa aparecer corriendo y asustado, Haru se había lastimado –Rin hizo una pausa.

 

Gou sintió que estaba llegando a algo interesante, pero nada feliz, supuso.

 

-Se cayó y se rompió un pie, Makoto lo cargó y lo llevó al hospital más cercano, Rei los acompañó… Haru no pudo aprovechar su beca y no pudo seguir nadando en un rato, por eso siguió estudiando para cocinero… Luego de eso ellos dos se hicieron más unidos y Sousuke empezó a ponerme atención, pero mi amistad con Haru desapareció. Tuvieron que pasar algunos años hasta que pudimos ser amigos de nuevo.

 

Gou no creía que todo fuera cierto y sentía pena por todos, quiso llorar.

-El punto es… que a veces hacemos cosas tontas por celos, por frustración, en vez de fijarnos en las demás opciones. Tienes razón, ella es mejor que tú en muchas cosas –su hija lo vio. –Pero tú tienes un cerebro que pueden envidiar, además de que cuando quieres puedes tener carisma y es más fácil verte sonreír que a Taichi. Ella tiene lo suyo pero tú tienes lo tuyo. Eres mi hija, fuerte, valiente y hermosa como su padre –logró hacerla reír. –Y te amo por eso –ahora la hizo sollozar, lo abrazó y él le devolvió el gesto, la dejó desahogarse.

 

Nitori se les unió un rato después con la noticia de que si querían podían ver a Taichi. Rin se levantó, besó a su esposo y cargó a su otro pequeño hijo. - ¿Vas, Gou?

-Sí –se levantó un poco tensa y caminó sin detenerse hasta la habitación.

-¿Tuvieron una buena charla? –preguntó Nitori mientras tapaba bien al niño.

-Sí… se parece mucho a mí.

-Pobrecita…-sonrió travieso antes de entrar, Rin suspiró, pensando en lo aliviado que se sentía de que Sousuke y él se hubieran alejado, no existiría Gou y no se habría dado cuenta de lo genial que podía ser Nitori.

 

Cuando Gou entró a la habitación se encontró con que Haru estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana, con el doctor hablándole. En la cama estaba Taichi, usando esa típica bata de hospital, con la aguja del suero encajada en su mano, un yeso en una mano y un puchero en el rostro. Yuina la regañaba, se veía molesto y preocupado a la vez. Gou se acercó a ellos, temblorosa. Yuina la vio.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Gou? ¿Que Taichi estuvo sin comer?

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué pensabas Taichi? Estás delgada, ¿y desde cuándo te preocupan esas tonterías? –de veras que estaba molesto. Gou no entendía.

-Solo lo hice un par de semanas… -ella desvió la mirada.

-¿Y en qué derivó? Tantito te enojaste y terminaste en el suelo y con una mano rota y…

Gou interrumpió descaradamente la discusión al ponerse en medio de ellos, con un dedo subió los lentes de Yuina y luego acomodó la bata de Taichi, ya que se le iba resbalando de un hombro. La vieron en silencio, ella se sentó. Los tres se hundieron en silencio.

 

-Así que… ahora ya sé lo que se siente estar del otro lado… ¿no? –dijo Gou, creyendo que había dicho una tontería. Entonces Taichi rió.

-Ambas…

Yuina suspiró. -¿Por qué son tan problemáticas?

-Somos chicas –respondieron las dos y rieron. Yuina sonrió, esperaba que todo estuviera bien de ahora en adelante.

 

Makoto y Haru los veían desde la entrada, ambos estaban tan preocupados como aliviados. Ninguno recordaba haber sido tan complicados con sus padres cuando eran adolescentes, pero su hija adolescente estaba empezando a convertirse en el reto más grande jamás imaginado.

-Ya no es una niña –dijo Haru.

-No…

-Tendremos que vigilarla.

-Sí…

-Ahora solo nadará.

-¡Haru! No puedes decidir por ella, precisamente porque ya no es…-fue interrumpido por un beso, se sonrojó.

-Camina, Makoto. Tengo hambre y estará bien con sus amigos –caminó. Su esposo sonrió y lo siguió sin oponerse.

 


	23. Finales, inicios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último! Gracias por leer :D

 

**Parte 1 – El anuncio inesperado**

Makoto besaba el cuello de Haru, robándole suspiros y caricias. Haru se apresuró a quitarle la playera oscurecida y acercaba las manos al pantalón de bombero, Makoto quería arrancarle el delantal, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono. Haru molesto estiró la mano para apagar el teléfono, seguramente era Nagisa molestando de nuevo, o Rin que quería presumir algo de su hija. El ojiverde siguió besándolo pero miraba al teléfono cada que timbraba de nuevo. Haru bufó y su esposo decidió poner fin a eso, tomo el aparato y se fijó en el número. –Es…Taichi.

Haru apartó a Makoto de un empujón y le arrebató el teléfono, oprimió el botón para responder y se quedó callado. Al otro lado de la línea había silencio también, sonrió. –Hola, papá –dijo Taichi. -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, hija. Bien, Makoto también está bien ¿y tú? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Tu mano cómo está? ¿La escuela? Te vimos anoche en las noticias ¿creciste unos centímetros? –Makoto no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, amaba cómo la atacaba con preguntas cada que hablaban por teléfono.

La primera vez que Taichi llamó luego de haber ido a Tokyo lo primero que Haru hizo fue decirle que tuviera las agujetas sujetas. Cuando Makoto le preguntó el por qué le dijo eso, él le dijo que había recordado que tenía la mala costumbre de no abrochar sus agujetas luego de paseos largos donde se quitaba los tenis, era un hábito que tenía desde prácticamente bebé. Makoto no recordaba eso.

-Bien, te recogeremos en la estación… No, iremos… -sonreía, se recargo en Makoto, él lo abrazó. -¿Otro gato? Sí, puedes traerlo… -hizo una mueca, se quedó en silencio. –Ok. Te paso a tu papá –y le dio el teléfono a Makoto.

-¡Taichi!... ¿Todas las vacaciones?... ¡Perfecto! Con mucho cuidado, no olvides nada, dale las gracias a Kou-chan… ¿Yuina? Sí, claro ¿Gou-chan no viene?... Ya veo –estuvo en silencio un rato, rió. –Te amo, Taichi –silencio, Haru lo veía. –Haru-chan también te ama –silencio, colgó.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato. –Makoto.

-Haru.

-Ya no es una niña –se miraron, antes de sonreírse, uno de ellos con resignación, y besarse.

Luego de su pequeño accidente, perder el yeso, rehabilitación y mucha práctica, Taichi había seguido tocando la guitarra, cantando y componiendo. Yuina había viajado a Tokyo para estudiar artes escénicas y cada fin de semana sin falta iba a Iwatobi a visitar a todos, a ver lo que Taichi hacía y ayudarles a las dos con las tareas. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir en serio qué hacer con su futuro, ella ya sabía qué haría: estudiaría lo necesario para aprender composición musical y no dejaría de practicar natación. El mismo día que recibió la carta de aceptación de la universidad que quería recibió una llamada de Yuina que los llevaría a ambos por otro camino: con la ayuda de Kou y Nagisa abrirían una banda, ellos serían los vocalistas y guitarristas principales. Gou no quiso ser parte, ella tomó un rumbo muy diferente. Al principio Makoto y Haru no querían dejarla unirse a una banda, decían que era muy pequeña para meterse en ese mundo, pero al ver su mirada determinada sabían que no iban a poder detenerla.

-Igual lo haré –había dicho incluso, portándose de una manera diferente a la que sus padres estaban acostumbrados a ver. –Los amo… pero lo haré… y Yuina me cuidará, estaré bien –eso último es lo que más había molestado a Haru.

Y de eso había pasado cuatro años. Aura era ahora una reconocida banda en ciertas áreas de Japón, con presentaciones cada mes, siempre dándoles el tiempo para seguir estudiando y, en el caso de Yuina, de seguir actuando. Ahora su niña era una hermosa joven de casi 21 años, de largo cabello negro con mechas azules, brillantes ojos verdes, que llamaba mucho la atención, ya fuera con su rostro inexpresivo o su radiante sonrisa. Y a la gente le encantaba emparejarla con ese apuesto joven de 22 años de rebelde cabello rubio, mirada pícara de ojos morados y un aura de estrella inevitable, aunque se sabía que su intelecto no era poco envidiable. Y eso enojaba a Haru, porque su niña no debía fijarse en esas cosas del amor todavía, probablemente no debería jamás hacerlo. Cuando Makoto le recordaba a la edad que se casaron y ella nació, se enojaba más. Finalmente ella seguía siendo su princesa.

Una semana después, estaban esperando en el frío a que arribara el tren que traería a su hija, cada que uno llegaba Haru se levantaba de su lugar y al no verla se sentaba resignado junto a Makoto, quien intentaba que se mantuviera abrigado. -¡Haru! Te va a dar gripa.

-No.

-¡Haru!

En cierto momento se abrieron las puertas y salió Yuina, muy bien abrigado, cargando una guitarra a cada hombro, una mochila en la espalda, una maleta pequeña en una mano y jalando una de ruedas en la otra, detrás de ella apareció Taichi, insistiendo con el ceño fruncido que le dejara cargar algo más que la mochila que llevaba un otra maleta pequeña de ruedas, mientras intentaba acomodarle la bufanda tejida. Haru corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, ella sonrió y le respondió el gesto, Makoto se unió.

-Los extrañé –dijo ella, con una sonrisa tan radiante como la de Makoto. Estornudó.

-¡Taichi! Cúbrete ¡Haru! Tú también –y les acomodó la bufanda a cada uno, los dos hicieron un puchero idéntico, una risita llamó su atención, a Yuina le fascinaba lo mucho que se parecía ella a sus padres, le daba risa. –Yuina, has crecido mucho –sonrió, se dieron un abrazo también. Haru le dio la mano de mala gana, luego abrazó posesivamente a su hija, ella rió, besó su mejilla y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Makoto tomó la mano de su esposo, algunas maletas y caminó llevándolo con él, frente a los otros dos. Yuina aprovechó que tenía una mano libre para empujar juguetonamente la mano de Taichi, hasta que ella unió sus meñiques y le regaló una sonrisa.

A los dos días llegó Gou, acompañada de un joven alto, extranjero, que hablaba el japonés de forma graciosa y que cada que podía hablaba en francés con ella. Era su novio desde que habían entrado a la universidad, se conocieron en la biblioteca de una escuela en Yokohoma, donde ella era estudiante de arquitectura, había empezado derecho pero se arrepintió y él estaba ahí como profesor de francés y estaba iniciando un negocio de perfumería, se llevaban solo dos años de diferencia. Nitori lo había aceptado de inmediato, según él era un joven carismático que iba a llegar alto, además de que gran parte de su universo giraba alrededor de Gou. Rin decía que no lo aceptaba, pero todos sabían que estaba empezando a simpatizarle. Su otro hijo, el pequeño Akiko, disfrutaba jugando con él también, le decía “An” ya que le costaba trabajo pronunciar Adrien.

Rin y Nitori los recibieron en el aeropuerto más cercano. Cuando llegaron a su casa, los recibieron todos los demás. Taichi fue la primera en abrazarla y saludarla emocionada, ella sabía algo de su amiga que los demás no, así que se fueron a platicar sus asuntos a otro lado. Yuina también aprobada a Adrien, se habían vuelto amigos incluso. Él era un poco tímido con los demás, pero intentaba seguir las conversaciones lo más que podía.

-¿En tres días? ¿No es muy pronto? –preguntó Taichi por lo bajo a su amiga.

-Adrien tiene que ir a Francia en cuatro días, iré con él… Con su familia- sonrió sonrojada. – ¿Me ayudarás? Pensaba organizarlo en la librería de mi papá.

-¿La librería de Nitori-san? Podría funcionar… Bien, lo haremos –sonrieron cómplices. Yuina miraba a cada rato hacia donde estaban. –Por cierto… tengo algo que confesarte, acerca de Yu-chan y yo –sacó de debajo de su blusa una cadenita de la que colgaba algo especial.

-¿Sabes de qué hablan? –preguntó Yuina a Adrien.

-Creo que sí –dijo él, mirando a su novia.

-¿Me dirás?

-No sé si deba.

-¡Vamos! Somos amigos y algo de ellas.

-Está bien…

Rumores de que alguien estaba comprometido se susurraron por lo bajo, las miradas iban hacia los cuatro. Adah disfrutó de todo eso, secuestró a su hermano y tras sacarle la información se unió al plan de las chicas. Tres días después todos estaban en la librería de Nitori, que había sido hermosamente decorada. Haru y Rin estaban muy nerviosos y malhumorados. Nagisa esperaba que su hijo anunciara que se iba a casar, estaba muy emocionado. Rei, Makoto y Nitori se dedicaban a ver a sus parejas mientras esperaban un poco nerviosos. Adah llegó corriendo y abrazó a Rei, él sonrió y la despeinó, ese año ella se iría a la universidad, se sentía cada vez más viejos. En eso pensaba cuando aparecieron en escena, Yuina, Taichi, Andrei y Gou. Todos los miraban “sigilosamente”, Taichi fue con Makoto y lo llevó a otro lado para platicar con él, Yuina persiguió a sus hermanos por la librería y… Andrei pidió permiso a Rin para hablar con él… Gou se paró junto a Nitori.

-Ya sé qué va a pasar…-dijo él, ella lo miró. – ¿Estás segura? Eres pequeña, todavía…

-Estoy segura. Al cien por cierto. No te preocupes.

-Parece que apenas fue ayer cuando le dijiste baba a Rin y se emocionó porque creyó que habías dicho papá… -rió, ella se sonrojó. –Déjame felicitarte, antes que todos los demás –ella sonrió y la abrazó. Rin caminó hacia ellos con el rostro rojo y ella fue hacia Andrei, se encontraron a medio camino.

-Sabes que lo mataré si hace algo malo ¿verdad?

Ella rió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió que lloraría, él sí soltó unas lágrimas. Gou besó su mejilla y corrió con Andrei, llamaron la atención de todos. –No sé cómo decirle así que iré al grano…-él tomó su mano. –Hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso, amo a Andrei y él me ama a mí… Así que hemos decidido que nos casaremos –todos aplaudieron y festejaron. Menos Haru que respiraba sumamente aliviado y Nagisa que hacía berrinche porque creía que su hijo era el que se iba a casar; en realidad todos creían que esa iba a ser la noticia. Hubo una cena y Rin se emborrachó a más no poder, Nitori fue el adulto encargado. Haru también se emborrachó, por solidario y porque Taichi le dijo que ya era novia de Yuina.

-Cuando te cargué por primera vez lloré mucho… -dijo Rin a su hija, cuando la casa estaba ya casi vacía. –Y ahora creo que lloraré más…

-Papá… -lo abrazó. –No será muy diferente, vendré a verte en vacaciones y tú puedes ir a visitarnos, además… Akiko y Nitori te hacen compañía...

-Igual… te extrañaré mucho… -empezó a llorar y ella no supo qué hacer. Afortunadamente Nitori ocupó su lugar y Andrei hizo que ella se olvidara de todos sus problemas. Al día siguiente partieron.

**Parte 2. Los primeros pasos**

La boda de Andrei y Gou fue hermosa, había gente de Francia y de Japón. Rin se mantuvo sobrio y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Makoto mantuvo tranquilo a Haru que se encelaba al ver bailar juntos a Yuina y Taichi, además… Nagisa hacía comentarios como que ellos seguían… Pero dos años después no había pasado. Aura se disolvió, Yuina se dedicó por completo a la actuación y Taichi ahora era solista, aunque su trabajo principal era componer, por ahora de música para animes.

Gou vivió un año en Francia, pero cuando el negocio de Andrei despegó volvieron a Japón. Poco después de que naciera su primer bebé, quien volteó por completo la vida de Rin, amaba a su nieta con toda el alma, luego de su hijo, él era su niño favorito. Cuando fueron a Iwatobi con el bebé por primera vez todos se reunieron.

-Di bubu –se la pasaba diciéndole. Él reía mientras movía sus piecitos. –O abuelo.

-Si se parece a tu hija va a tardar en hablar –dijo Haru con una sonrisa. –Taichi ya decía agua, papá y atún cuando tu hija apenas decía baba.

-Estás celoso porque Gou le está ganando en todo a tu hija, primera en tener trabajo de lo que estudió, trabajar en el extranjero, casarse, ser mamá…

-Mi hija es famosa, rica, más bonita…

-Parecen niños…-dijo Makoto, con un suspiro, Nitori rió.

-Nunca van a cambiar –iba a decir algo más cuando Taichi llamó la atención de todos.

-Lo haremos en el orden incorrecto porque bueno… Deberíamos primero pedir permiso y luego informarlo pero… -la vieron sin entender bien qué pasaba, levantó una mano y mostró un brillante anillo. –Yuina y yo nos vamos a casar, estamos comprometidos desde hace cinco meses –el silencio reinó, los veían como impactados porque lo soltaron tan de pronto. Makoto sonrió, ya lo sabía. Haru, no lo procesaba. –Y… nos casaremos en un mes –se sonrojó y miró a otro lado sonrojada.

Makoto ahora no procesaba, sabía que se iban a casar pero no que iba a ser tan pronto. Yuina la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces Nagisa gritó y todos se espantaron, de pronto lo tenían sobre ellos, saltando e intercalando abrazos. Las risas fluyeron, las felicitaciones también. Makoto la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente. -¿Por qué tan pronto? –Haru estaba a su lado, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-Tengo una gira, queremos casarnos antes de eso.

-Está bien… ¡Felicidades! Te amo, hija –volvió a besar su frente y con una sonrisa fue a felicitar a Yuina.

Haru y Taichi se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada, entendiéndose, sus ojos se aguaron y se fundieron en un abrazo, ambos intentando guardar los sollozos. Nadie los interrumpió, cuando Nagisa estuvo a punto de hacerlo Yuina lo distrajo. Los dejaron a solas. –No es una despedida, papi...

-Lo sé… Pero sé que estarás bien… -se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, sonrieron y, un poco más tranquilo, Haru pudo felicitar a Yuina. Él miró emocionado a Taichi a sentir la aprobación, ella rió justo antes de ser atacada por afectuoso Nagisa, que la abrazó y super emocionado la felicitó. Rei fue más formal.

Un mes después, Taichi caminaba de un lado a otro, con el velo siguiéndola, Gou intentaba calmarla al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar a su bebé. –Tranquila, Taichi. Parece que te estás… ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

-Es que… No puedo, Gou… ¿Se termina realmente la libertad al casarse? ¿Puedo aguantar que sea tan expresivo a veces? ¿Podría ser una buena madre si lo soy? Esto es mucho…

Gou no sabía qué hacer, para su buena suerte entró Haru. -¿Estás bien?

-Papá… -lo abrazó, su amiga aprovechó para huir. –Estoy nerviosa…

-Tienes la misma cara que cuando intentaste caminar, en serio, por primera vez –dijo con una sonrisa. –Te lo tomaste muy en serio.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… te tambaleaste, pero cuando lograste caminar directo a los brazos de Makoto jamás volviste a gatear si no era necesario y empezaste a recorrer todo solita… es algo parecido… Darás tus primeros pasos hacia… Yuina… tu… esposo… Si es la mitad de bueno que Makoto conmigo, y más vale que lo sea, él te ayudará a cada paso que necesites y te levantará cuando te caigas, aunque te de miedo, él te ayudará…

-Papá…

-Taichi…

-Gracias… -lo abrazó, ahora solo temblaba de nervios. Makoto se asomó.

-Es hora.

Taichi asintió y salió tomada del brazo de Haru, cuando llegó al pasillo tomó el otro brazo de Makoto. Respiró profundo y cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, caminaron los tres por el ancho pasillo adornado con una alfombra roja. Yuina esperaba en el altar, se había puesto lentes de contacto y se balanceaba sobre sus pies mirando con una gran sonrisa a su novia. Ella rió al verlo tan ansioso y se sintió más tranquila, ni siquiera notó los flashes de los tres fotógrafos de los medios que cubrirían el evento.

La soltaron poco antes de llegar a él, subió los últimos escalones y se colocó frente a Yuina. Le apartó el velo del rostro y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, tanto que el padre tuvo que tocar sus hombros para recordarles que debían decir que aceptaban. Rieron y al mismo tiempo dijeron las palabras y antes de que pudiera concluir la ceremonia se besaron, intentó retomarla pero a nadie le importó. Se escucharon los aplausos, los gritos de Nagisa y los llantos de la pequeña hija de Gou. Yuina y Taichi salieron de la iglesia, tomados del brazo, sin dejar de verse ni un segundo, riendo de vez en cuando. Makoto tomó la mano de Haru.

-Haru.

-Makoto –estrechó su mano. –Hace más de veinte años empezamos todo aquí… y ahora nuestra hija… -se miraron. –Todo fue por ti.

Makoto le dio un beso. –Haru, todo fue por ti –juntó sus frentes. –Gracias, Haru.

-Calla, Makoto…-lo besó. Makoto sonrió y le respondió. Unos minutos después se unieron al festejo.

**Parte 3 Final**

Siempre me ha gustado observar a la gente, a veces Yuina cree que estoy simplemente distraída pero la verdad es que me la paso viendo a la gente. Y mis nuevas personas favoritas para observar son mis pequeños bebés. Son tan pequeños y son tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, Yukino es más alto que su hermana, tiene ojos verdes como mi papá y el cabello es oscuro como el de su abuelo Rei, Daiki tiene los ojos de Yu-chan y su cabello es más bien como el mío. Su abuelo Nagisa hizo berrinche cuando vio que ninguno era rubio.

Mis papás se vuelven locos cada que los ven, los consienten, hacen competencias sobre quién hablará primero, los llenan de besos, los sacan al jardín, a papá Haru le gusta bañarlos, a mí también, es por el agua en nuestras manos, además a los niños les encanta que los bañemos. Papá Makoto dice que es de familia, le creo.

Luego de mis hijos, mi persona favorita para observar es Yuina. Desde niña me gusta observarlo, es tan expresivo y tan impulsivo, a la vez que inteligente, me intriga. Todos los días me sorprende con algo, todos los días me hace sentir amada y todos los días me desafía. Supongo por eso siempre hemos sido tan buenos amigos, nos complementamos, nos intrigamos y somos diferentes. Como mis padres, de cierta forma.

Ellos son mi pareja favorita para observar. Papá Makoto siempre sonríe para él, le gusta tocarlo, a veces se sonroja, creo que si por él fuera siempre estarían tomados de la mano, abrazados o besándose, el mundo de mi papá es Haru. Y el mundo de papá Haru es Makoto. Lo mira con tanto amor, disfruta de su contacto, se lo exige con mensajes que solo ellos entienden y que solo he descifrado un poco, se ve en su mirada, tan transparente, que su mundo no sería nada sin mi papá Makoto. Me han contado muchas cosas de su infancia, de su juventud, de su matrimonio, de ellos como mis padres, que siempre quise algo como lo suyo. Afortunadamente Yuina y yo somos algo como ellos, deseo que pasen los años y sigamos siendo así, como ellos. Y deseo que mis padres jamás dejen de hablarse con la mirada y que sus sonrisas, sus gestos fruncidos, las lágrimas que les he visto sigan siendo tan francas y puras. Dice Yu-chan que heredé eso de ellos.

Amo a mis padres, mucho. Yuina ama igual a los suyos. Y los dos estamos muy agradecidos con su papá Rei, si no fuera por él no existiríamos. Él cree que nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde la genética. Nagisa dice que era obvio que terminaríamos juntos porque siempre estuvimos juntos. Papá Makoto solo sonríe y Haru dice que simplemente éramos como dos gotas de lluvia recorriendo el parabrisas, de esas que en algún momento se iban a juntar (claro que eso solo me lo ha dicho a mí). Como sea… sé que soy yo por ellos y que son de lo más hermoso que puedo observar y en ellos me estoy basando para mi primer gran trabajo… El tema principal de una película que será importante y que protagoniza Yuina, decidí ponerle Free, creo que va con ellos.


End file.
